C'est pas ma faute
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Duo travaille dans un foyer pour sans abri. Un jour, il héberge un homme qu'il a trouvé dans la rue. Qui est il ? Pourquoi est il devenu ça ? Duo voudrait bien le comprendre pour l'aider à se réinsérer
1. SDF

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi.

**Rating** : M

** Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

* * *

**C'est pas ma faute !**

* * *

**SDF**

**AC 208**

Ca fait un bout de temps que la guerre n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour beaucoup de monde.

« Mauvais souvenir, mais non, n'est plus qu'un souvenir, rien n'est mauvais en soit, tout est nécessaire pour avancer »

Voilà ce que pense Duo à chaque fois quand il entend les gens autour de lui parler de la guerre et du coup d'Etat de Marie-Meiya.

Oui, c'est certain qu'il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Cependant, sans sa vie compliquée, il ne serait pas ce qu'il est, voilà ce qui le motive à avancer.

Sans tout ce qu'il a vécu, il n'en serait pas là où il en est aujourd'hui, ça non ! Matériellement, il n'a pas grand chose. Un appartement et son petit confort qui se résume au strique nécessaire. Un lit, une garde-robe, un divan, sa TV, un DVD pour visionner les films qu'il loue. Il a aussi un portable pour rester en contact avec les rares amis qu'il a, pour faire son budget, pour garder ses souvenirs également.

Il n'a pas besoin de plus pour être bien dans sa peau. Il l'avoue volontiers, il n'est pas super heureux, il pourrait l'être plus. Néanmoins, il n'est pas malheureux non plus. Il y a pire que lui, donc il est bien.

µµµ

Depuis cinq ans, Maxwell travaille dans un centre pour SDF et défavorisés. Il se sent à sa place aux milieux de ses gens à qui il peut apporter un petit moment de bonheur. Il n'est pas arrivé là par hasard.

Après le coup d'Etat, il est retourné au près de Hilde. Mais sa société de récupération de pièces détachées, même si elle les faisait vivre, ne lui apportait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Après trois ans, quand Hilde est partie vivre le parfait amour avec Al sur une autre colonie, il a revendu sa société. Il vit encore des intérêts de l'argent gagné et placé.

Hilde partie, Duo a cherché à reprendre contact avec les autres G-Boys. Wufei, ça été facile puisqu'il le contactait régulièrement pour qu'il fasse des missions pour les Preventers. Cependant un jour Maxwell lui a dit qu'il n'irait plus jamais en mission. Depuis, il n'a plus eu de nouvelles, le natté ne s'en chagrine pas. Il préfère perdre des amis parce qu'ils suivent d'autres chemins que parce qu'ils meurent comme avant.

Quatre trop pris par son poste de directeur de sa société minière, son rôle dans la reconstruction de L4 afin de racheter ses erreurs passées. Duo n'en a plus jamais entendu parler, il est retourné dans son monde. C'est vrai qu'il en entend de temps en temps parler via les médias.

Trowa est lui retourné au près de Catherine, au sein du cirque. Le brun-roux s'y sent à sa place. Ca fait plaisir au natté qu'il ait trouvé également sa voie comme lui. Il ne voit pas souvent le saltimbanque puisque le cirque ne fait que rarement escale sur L2 qui est trop pauvre pour se permettre régulièrement ce genre de dépenses.

Heero, Duo doit bien admettre que plus personne n'en a la trace. Il a disparu tout juste un an après le coup d'Etat.

Autant les jeunes gens ont été proches durant la guerre. Autant l'après-guerre les a séparés. Au début quand Duo contactait un au bout d'une lune, personne n'a jamais des nouvelles des autres. Comme s'il n'avait jamais rien construit auparavant, comme s'ils cherchaient à effacer cette partie de leur vie.

Cette constatation faite, Maxwell a donc continué aussi son chemin. Il a voulu donner ce que Solo, le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène lui ont apporté : de l'amour, de la stabilité, un havre de paix. Avec les institutions fonctionnant déjà sur L2, il a ouvert « le Shelter » avec l'argent de sa société.

C'est là qu'il se rend cette soirée du 31 décembre. Il va offrir à tous ceux qui n'ont rien, un souper de réveillon. Oh il n'y aura pas grand chose, mais suffisamment pour réchauffer plus que les estomacs affamés. Ceux qui n'ont pas d'abris pourront rester pour la nuit et même plus si c'est nécessaire.

Le foyer peut héberger plus de vingt personnes non-stop.

Le natté a déjà fait le service pour le 24 décembre. Il n'y a personne qui l'attend chez lui, autant le passer là que seul.

Encore quatre rues et il sera au « Shelter ». Malgré son gros sac remplit d'orange, il marche d'un pas rapide. Les responsables de la météo ont prévu un temps sec, mais très froids. Une délégation est sur L2 et pour l'honorer, un sculpteur a fait une effigie en glace, il faut la préserver. Ils ont annoncé –15° au thermomètre.

Duo s'arrête, une forme humaine est allongée sur le sol à deux rues du foyer.

-« Hé ! Mon gars reste pas là, tu vas geler. »

Un regard bleu vide se fixe sur Maxwell, un homme d'une petite trentaine d'années, cheveux bruns longs, barbe de plusieurs années lui cachent complètement le visage. Des oripeaux lui couvrent le corps.

-« Allez, viens, mon gars. Tu auras un repas chaud et un lit pour dormir. Si tu préfères retourner à la rue, il n'y a pas d'obligation. »

C'est ça la politique chez Maxwell, pas d'obligations pour les occupants. Il n'a pas besoin de ça, il a déjà l'aide des subsides, de certaines œuvres, de particuliers parfois. Il y a même des SDF qui aimaient la chaleur de l'endroit et qui ont réussi à s'en sortir avec l'aide des membres du « Shelter ». Ils reviennent faire du bénévolat afin de rendre ce qu'on leur a offert pour les suivants. C'est pour Duo la plus belle réussite que les moins démunis aident les plus démunis.

Le jeune homme, sans un mot, se lève et suit le natté. Ils ont presque la même taille, le sans-abri est un rien plus petit. A vue de nez, il doit faire un mètre septante, Duo ayant atteint depuis un moment le mètre septante-trois.

-« Si tu veux prendre une douche, tu pourras. Il y a aussi une machine à laver, si tu veux laver quelques trucs. » Explique Maxwell en le voyant ramasser son sac. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin. Ca aurait été bête de mourir de froid si près d'un abri. »

Duo continue à discuter sans que l'autre ne lui réponde. Un jeune d'une quinzaine d'années se précipite pour prendre les oranges des mains du natté au moment où il pousse la porte.

-« Viens, entre mon gars, sinon la chaleur va sortir. »

Devant les yeux du SDF, il y a trois grandes tables avec plus de cinquante assiettes qui y sont disposées. Le natté tire doucement le nouvel arrivant devant son inertie.

Sur la gauche, il y a également un coin salon où des jeunes gens et des plus vieux discutent en préparant des légumes pour faire une soupe sous la surveillance des membres de l'armée du Salut. Une jeune femme allaite un bébé, Duo enlève son sac à dos et sort un paquet de langes. Il se rend directement vers elle.

Dans le sac resté ouvert à ses pieds, le SDF voit un portable. L'homme s'abaisse et des doigts, il caresse le métal froid.

-« Mon gars, viens, ne reste pas dans l'entrée, viens te réchauffer. » Insiste Maxwell du coin salon.

Le nouvel arrivant ramasse le sac. Le silence se fait et l'homme vient vers Duo en lui tendant.

-« Merci, tu veux une tasse de café ? »

-« Je veux bien. »

Duo regarde le jeune homme. Pourquoi tout dans son attitude lui est si familière ! Une autre jeune femme lui amène directement une tasse de café noir.

Maxwell dépose son sac dans un coin du salon, le SDF s'assied dans un fauteuil sans quitter le sac des yeux.

Le natté vaque à ses occupations sans vraiment quitter le nouveau venu du regard. Ce dernier ne bouge pas beaucoup. La seule chose qu'il fait c'est porter sa tasse à la bouche. Il ne répond pas aux questions des autres personnes du foyer. Les autres devant son attitude froide finissent par se désintéresser de lui et le laisser seul dans son coin.

Une bonne partie des membres du foyer s'activent pour que tout soit près dans les temps pendant que d'autres surveillent les enfants présents qui jouent dans un coin de la pièce.

-« On va passer à table d'ici une demi-heure, si tu veux passer à la salle de bain, c'est le moment. Sinon ce sera après le repas. Il y a des règles à respecter. » Annonce la jeune maman en venant se mettre devant le nouvel arrivant.

-« Mon odeur te dérange ! »

Maxwell relève la tête, cette voix, il la connaît en moins grave.

-« Elle n'a pas dit ça pour cette raison. Tu es nouveau, c'est normal qu'on t'aiguille sur le fonctionnement de l'établissement. » Explique Duo pour calmer la tension qui commence à grandir.

Le SDF ne tourne même pas la tête vers le natté. Il dépose sa tasse sur la table basse et ramasse son sac qu'il a gardé à ses pieds.

-« La douche ? » Questionne-t-il.

-« Gary, tu montres s'il te plaît, tu donnes un essuie à ? »

Un regard vide se fixe sur Duo, mais pourtant le nom ne vient pas compléter la phrase de Maxwell. Le jeune garçon qui est venu prendre les oranges est déjà près du barbu pour lui montrer le chemin. Quand celui-ci est parti, des critiques commencent à s'élever.

-« Ho, ho ! Le mot d'ordre : chacun à son rythme, lâche Duo les bras levés au-dessus de la tête. Ne faites pas ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse. »

-« Pardon Duo ! » Disent les gens présents.

-« Tu ne devrais pas cacher ton ordinateur, il n'arrête pas de le regarder. » Insiste la jeune maman en venant s'installer à côté du natté.

-« Mirabelle, tu le traites de voleur là. » Gronde-t-il.

La jeune femme rougit.

-« Tu as tellement de souvenir dedans ! » Se justifie-t-elle.

-« Duo ! Il m'a demandé si on pouvait laver tout ça. » Coupe Gary un tas de linges dans les bras.

-« Je m'en occupe ! » Rétorque Mirabelle en le prenant en plissant un rien le nez.

Quand le SDF revient lavé et habillé de propre. On peut constater qu'il est toujours aussi caché par ses cheveux.

Sous l'ordre de Mirabelle, tout le monde s'avance vers les tables afin de manger une soupe bien chaude avec des gros morceaux de légumes.

Duo vient vers lui pour lui indiquer une place et s'asseoir près de lui.

-« Il y a longtemps que tu n'as pas mangé ? » Interroge Maxwell alors qu'il intercepte l'assiette qu'on veut donner au nouveau.

-« Ce matin. »

Maxwell plisse le front, ce type l'intrigue, lui rappelle des souvenirs. Il secoue la tête et dépose l'assiette devant l'homme en disant.

-« Ca va alors, tu peux manger à ton aise. Je demande parce qu'il y en a qui arrive ici sans avoir mangé pendant plusieurs jours, alors ils recommencent doucement. »

-« Duo ! »

-« Oui Gary ! » Répond-t-il en se tournant vers l'adolescent.

-« Maman te demande en cuisine. »

Le natté se lève, il sent le regard bleu sur lui jusqu'au moment où il quitte sa ligne de mire.

Maxwell ne revient que bien plus tard par la porte de devant avec un gros sac de pain. Tous les pensionnaires en sont presque à la fin du repas. Le châtain se dirige rapidement vers la cuisine pour en ressortir avec un bol de soupe fumante. Tout le monde en est déjà au dessert, un gros cake en forme de cœur, avec un colis de fraise dessus.

-« Ca caille dehors ! » Frissonne Duo en s'asseyant près du SDF.

-« C'est à toi ? » Questionne le barbu avec un regard circulaire.

-« Oui ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

Le silence se fait, plus personne ne parle. Comment ce type ose poser ce genre de questions ? Tous les pensionnaires sont bien trop heureux justement qu'il existe un endroit chaud et accueillant. Il est sûr que la nourriture est primaire néanmoins on est rassasié en sortant de table. En plus, c'est gratuit si on n'a rien à donner en échange. Maxwell ne demande jamais rien en échange.

C'est même à cause de cette générosité que les bénéficiaires rendent comme ils peuvent, sans jamais oser poser de questions. Tout le monde a bien trop peur que si Duo commence à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment il arrête tout.

Le natté boit doucement sa soupe sans arrêter de regarder le SDF. Le silence est presque palpable, tout le monde attend la réponse de Maxwell.

-« J'ai voulu donner ce que j'ai reçu, une main tendue pour me relever. J'ai voulu rendre ce qu'on m'a donné, un havre de paix pour soigner mes blessures. J'ai voulu faire ce qui m'a aidé parce que ce n'est pas en gardant en égoïste ce qu'on a qu'on avance, qu'on s'améliore. J'ai fait pour les autres ce que je voulais qu'on fasse pour moi. Si tu ne donnes pas, tu ne reçois rien. »

-« Un acte égoïste ! » Accuse le nouveau.

-« Charité bien ordonnée commence par soi-même. Mais tu ne peux pas exiger des autres ce que tu ne fais pas toi-même. Tu ne peux pas dire de pardonner sans le faire. Tu ne peux pas dire lève-toi, si tu es incapable de tenir debout. Tu ne peux pas dire d'aimer, si tu n'es pas capable d'aimer toi-même. Et surtout, je fais ça parce que je veux continuer à être utile. » Expose fébrilement le natté.

-« J'ai sommeil. » Lâche l'homme en se levant.

-« Je vais te montrer un lit inoccupé pour l'instant que tu peux garder jusqu'à ce que tu désires partir. Quand tes affaires seront propres, on les mettra là, c'est ton casier pour le temps de ton passage parmi nous, dit Duo en lui montrant un casier. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un au foyer. Si tu veux partir personne ne te retient, si tu veux revenir, tu seras le bien venu, si tu restes, soit le bienvenu. »

µµµ

Au matin, c'est l'effervescence, tout doit être remis en ordre. Le jeune homme a l'impression d'être dans une ruche en pleine action. Le SDF s'assied dans le fauteuil de la veille, son regard se pose là où le sac était hier. Il n'y a plus rien. Il sursaute quand une tasse de café apparaît dans son champ de vision.

-« Duo revient début d'après-midi. » dit Mirabelle avant de repartir.

Il n'est pas midi que le natté pousse la porte, les enfants se précipitent dans ses bras.

-« Il faudra être sage cette après-midi, on a de la visite. » Rappelle le châtain.

-« Oui ! » Disent les enfants en se dispersant.

Maxwell s'avance vers le barbu, il dépose son sac à la même place que la veille et s'assied en face de lui.

-« Je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier la visite de cette après-midi. Si tu veux revenir en soirée, tu es le bien venu. »

-« Tu me chasses ? » Questionne l'homme en mettant sa tête sur le côté.

-« Non, je me dis seulement que tu n'es pas devenu ça sans raison. Mais c'est possible qu'elle ne te reconnaisse pas. Je sais ce qu'elle pense de ce foyer et de ce que j'y fais. Sa présence ici ne sera qu'une façade, comme sa façon d'agir, mais j'ai besoin de son apport financier pour bonne conscience et du tapage médiatique pour faire bouger les choses. » Expose Duo sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux.

Le regard bleu se fixe dans l'améthyste.

-« Et je suis qui d'après toi ? » Demande d'une voix sèche l'homme.

-« Je ne connais de toi que ton nom de code. Je ne sais pas si tu as fini par l'adopter. » Avoue le natté.

-« Tu sais depuis quand ? » Insiste-t-il toujours d'une voix cassante à la limite du mépris.

-« Ca m'est apparu comme une évidence en allumant ça ce matin. » Rétorque Duo en sortant son portable qu'il dépose sur les genoux du SDF.

De nouveau le silence se fait dans le « Shelter ». Tous les yeux sont tournés vers eux, ils sont presque exorbités, personne n'a jamais pu toucher ce portable.

-« C'est le tien, c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé quand j'ai voulu te retrouver quand tu as disparu. »

-« Qui te l'a demandé ? » Demande suspicieusement l'homme.

-« Personne ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« J'ai voulu te retrouver ? » Interroge Maxwell.

-« Hn »

Duo sourit devant l'onomatopée qui lui a tellement manqué.

-« Parce que j'aime savoir où sont les gens que j'apprécie. Qu'ils soient loin ou proche, ça me rassure de savoir où ils sont, qu'ils sont en bonne santé, qu'ils ne sont pas morts. Tu as partagé une page importante de ma vie. Du jour au lendemain, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. Ca m'a fait mal de voir que personne ne s'en inquiétait. »

-« Tu sais maintenant. »

-« Oui, je vais mieux dormir. J'ai deux, trois trucs à récupérer dedans et tu peux le reprendre. » Dit Maxwell en se redressant.

-« Tu peux le garder. »

-« Il est à toi Heero ! » S'exclame le natté.

-« Pour le havre de paix, je n'ai que ça en échange. » Explique Yuy.

-« Ta présence est suffisante, tout le monde ne donne pas quelque chose en échange, ne t'inquiètes pas de ça. Si tu ne veux pas l'affronter, je peux te conduire à mon appartement, enfin si tu n'as pas d'autre endroit où aller. » Explique le châtain en revenant au sujet de base.

-« Je vais rester. » Affirme Heero.

Duo se lève et met sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien coéquipier avant de partir pour donner un coup de main aux autres bénévoles.

Après l'avoir regardé s'éloigner, le regard de Yuy caresse le portable des yeux avant que les doigts ne se joignent aux mouvements oculaires.

-« Tu as de la chance ! » Dit Gary en s'approchant du métis assis dans le fauteuil.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demande ce dernier en le regardant.

-« Duo ne laisse personne toucher à son ordinateur. Il m'a montré une fois des photos qu'il y a dedans en m'expliquant que c'était son passé. Mais on ne pouvait pas l'approcher de trop près. Il est sacré pour Duo, personne n'aurait osé même penser à le regarder sans son accord. Il le transport partout où il va. » Affirme l'adolescent.

-« Ce n'est qu'un objet. » S'indigne le métis.

-« Pas pour lui, c'est comme ses cheveux longs qu'il tresse en natte. C'est un morceau de passé dedans il y a les photos des gens importants pour lui. Quand quelqu'un vient au foyer plus d'une semaine, il le rajoute à l'intérieur. Tu vois, la carte là sur le mur, chaque épingle situe une personne dont on a reçu des nouvelles. Le livre sur la commode, c'est les dernières nouvelles, Duo m'a demandé de le tenir à jour. » Explique fièrement Gary.

Heero ouvre et allume l'ordi sous le regard interloqué de Gary qui n'ose plus respirer, il est persuadé que Maxwell va lui tomber dessus et lui arracher des mains pour avoir osé l'allumer sans rien demander.

Alors que l'ordinateur a fini de charger tous les programmes, commence à défiler sous les yeux de Yuy le passé de son ex-coéquipier, tous les gens du foyer, employés ou pensionnaires. Gary est venu se mettre à ses côtés pour expliquer au fur et à mesure sans jamais toucher au portable.

Heero reconnait des photos de Quatre, Trowa, Wufei à l'âge adulte. Il y en a aussi une de Hilde avec un bébé dans les bras, un homme juste derrière elle. Comme la première image revient, le brun ferme le fichier photo, en fond d'écran, il y a une photo de lui.

-« Ca c'est le petit point noir de Duo. Je lui ai demandé qui c'était. Il m'a répondu : celui que je recherche jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'il est enfin heureux. Alors, je pourrais l'être aussi. »

-« Il t'a dit pourquoi ? » Demande le brun en se tournant légèrement vers le jeune garçon.

-« Non. Je n'ai jamais répondu à cette question. » Maxwell regarde l'adolescent qui s'en va pour les laisser discuter. « Tu as disparu trop brutalement, sans raison apparente pour moi. Ca m'a fait peur, ça m'a fait mal ! Sans toi, on n'aurait rien de ce qu'on vit pour l'instant, on t'est redevable. Egoïstement, je devais savoir que tu en avais conscience, que tu avais trouvé ta voie. Tu trouveras, tu n'es pas inutile, je t'aiderai, s'il faut. » Affirme-t-il en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras du métis.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que le bonheur des autres me rend heureux. Pourquoi as-tu disparu ? » Questionne le natté.

Heero reporte son regard sur le portable, il le caresse lentement et se tait. Il finit par couper l'ordinateur et le tend à Duo qui le glisse dans son sac.

-« Ok quand tu seras prêt, tu me le diras, si tu en as envie. » Rétorque Duo en se levant.

Yuy reprend sa tasse de café.

µµµ

Le repas de midi se finit que la porte s'ouvre sur Relena Darlian – Peacecraft suivi de près de Quatre. Heero se lève du coin qu'il occupe depuis le début et disparaît vers la salle de bain avec son sac.

Le blond l'a vu faire et le suit du regard, il est intrigué, ce type lui dit quelque chose. Cependant, son attention est vite détournée par Duo qui vient vers eux. Il ressent une plénitude et un sentiment de tranquillité qui envahit le natté.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il y a des visites officielles, les membres du foyer restent à leurs places, un peu en retrait, c'est un mot d'ordre que Maxwell a encore rappelé tout à l'heure. Le natté propose à Relena une chaise sur un coin de table.

-« On ne reste pas Duo ! » Dit la jeune femme.

-« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Quatre t'accompagne, ça fait des années que je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles directement. Restez un peu, une tasse de café, il doit bien rester un morceau de cœur de nouvel an. Gary ? » Insiste le châtain en montrant une chaise à Quatre avant de s'installer en bout de table.

-« Je vais voir. » Rétorque l'adolescent en disparaissant vers la cuisine.

-« Tiens, il n'a pas encore quitté le foyer, il était déjà là l'année passée. » Réalise Relena en le regardant partir.

-« Si, si, mais j'ai engagé sa mère comme cuisinière et pour l'entretien, donc ils sont là tous les jours. Je suis étonné que tu t'en souviennes. » Sourit Duo.

-« Il était un peu excité l'année passée, ma robe se souvient encore de son insolence, il a bien changé. » Approuve la jeune femme.

-« Sa vie aussi. » Affirme le natté.

-« Tu m'as l'air plus serein que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. » Constate Quatre.

-« Ca date d'y a huit ans et vu ce que je cherchais, je crois bien que c'était normal de ne pas être bien, répond platement Duo avant de demander plus calmement. Et vous deux ? »

-« Ca se voit tellement ? » Demande la princesse en rougissant légèrement un sourire aux lèvres.

Gary arrive avec trois tasses de café et trois morceaux de gâteau sur un plateau.

-« Merci. » Dit le natté avant de reprendre la conversation avec ses invités. « Disons que vu que tu venais toujours avec Pagan et qu'on vous voit de plus en plus ensemble dans les soirées mondaines, je ne vois que cette solution. »

-« Je n'avais pas remarqué que ça se voi…. »

Relena s'arrête dans sa phrase en regardant dans le fond de la pièce où toutes les têtes se sont tournées dans un léger brouhaha pour comprendre sa stupeur.

Heero vient d'apparaître rasé de près, les cheveux rassemblés derrière la nuque, maintenus en une queue basse. Ca le change énormément surtout que jusqu'à présent son visage était mangé par ses cheveux et sa barbe.

Duo sourit, Yuy a enfin décidé d'arrêter de fuir. Quatre reste la bouche ouverte dans une attitude pas vraiment très distinguée, avant de se ressaisir et de tourner son visage vers Maxwell ressentant encore plus le bonheur émaner de lui.

-« Si, si, ça se voit que vous êtes ensemble. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux. » Reprend Duo sans marquer plus d'intérêt à Heero.

-« Il y a longtemps que tu l'as retrouvé ? » Demande Winner.

-« Nos chemins viennent de se croiser par hasard. On verra ce que l'année nouvelle apportera. » Dit Yuy en s'asseyant à côté de Duo. « J'ai dû sentir qu'ici je pourrais arrêter d'errer et avoir encore une utilité pour quelqu'un. » Finit-il un regard appuyé sur Relena qui baise les yeux.

-« Tu peux juste te poser avant de reprendre ton envol, tu es libre. » Rappelle Maxwell en faisant un signe à Gary pour qu'il amène une tasse de café à Heero.

-« Si c'est le cas, je te donnerai des nouvelles puisque c'est si important pour toi. » Lâche le brun en regardant le natté.

Là, c'est Quatre qui rougit de confusion sentant très bien que la remarque lui est adressée personnellement.

Duo remercie Gary et il se sent de mieux en mieux dans sa peau. Il est sûr que l'année nouvelle sera sûrement meilleure. Petit à petit, les éléments importants de sa vie prennent leurs places. Les gens de son entourage commencent à le comprendre. Il a eu raison de continuer à montrer ce qu'il veut, les gens ont fini par le faire en retour. Le bonheur est fait de petites joies simples, de rencontres dues au hasard et l'envie de rendre heureux.

A Suivre…


	2. Descente aux enfers

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi.

**Rating** : M

** Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

* * *

**C'est pas ma faute !**

* * *

**Descente aux enfers**

Quatre et Relena sont à peine partis que Heero se lève pour se remettre dans le fauteuil qu'il occupe depuis le début. Il reprend son mutisme qu'il a quitté durant une heure. Il a besoin de penser à tout ça. Il n'arrive pas à bien se comprendre depuis qu'il est arrivé au « Shelter ».

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il l'a fait néanmoins il a vraiment ressenti le besoin de se montrer, de leur montrer qu'il était vivant quand il les a vu passer la porte ensemble. Si Relena avait été seule, il n'est pas persuadé qu'il l'aurait fait. Toutefois en la voyant souriante, il y a eu ce besoin de vengeance qui l'a assailli. Il voulait prouver qu'il n'était pas mort et surtout qu'on ne l'avait pas détruit. Il avait souhaité également faire la morale aux deux jeunes gens.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ce besoin ne l'a pas effleuré quand il a rencontré Duo, cette main tendue sans préjugé.

Il sent bien que les autres pensionnés du foyer sont septiques. C'est vrai que l'attitude du natté est vraiment étrange. Il les entend discuter dès que le châtain s'en va. Le bruit a déjà fait le tour, que c'est lui, celui que Duo recherche depuis tellement d'années.

Les gens ont peur que si Maxwell a trouvé sa stabilité, le « Shelter » soit voué à disparaître ? Ce qui tracasse Heero c'est de comprendre pourquoi il le recherche ? Comme il l'a entendu, c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont même pas l'air d'être proche.

D'après les ouïs dire, le natté ne cherche pas à l'accoster plus qu'un nouveau venu, il est même plus distant constatent les plus anciens du foyer.

Heero en revient à nouveau à cette constatation. Pourquoi le recherchait-il ? Que voulait-il de lui ?

Yuy soupire, est-ce que ce sera une nouvelle fois comme pour tous les gens qui ont jalonnés sa vie ?

Après avoir tellement errer, allait-il encore redevenir un objet qu'on jette après l'avoir utilisé, quand on n'en a plus besoin ?

Dire qu'après le coup d'Etat de Marie-Meiya, Heero avait vraiment espéré que, pour une fois, les choses seraient différentes. Néanmoins, l'histoire s'était encore reproduite. Une nouvelle fois, il ne lui restait rien. Il venait à nouveau de se faire utiliser par les autres pour que eux puisse arriver à leur fin propre. Une fois son rôle de libérateur terminé, il s'était retrouvé seul et inutile. Pourquoi avait-il espéré que cette fois ce serait différent ?

Parce qu'elle lui avait montré de l'intérêt depuis le début. Elle l'avait poursuivi et surtout elle avait donné l'impression de vouloir faire de grandes choses avec lui. Qu'ensemble ils maintiendraient la paix. Pas une fraction de seconde, il n'avait imaginé que ce qu'elle recherchait était plus physique.

Pour lui, elle confondait son besoin d'avoir un soutien solide et l'amour. Il ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir non plus, lui-même ne sait toujours pas ce qu'est « aimer ». Encore à l'heure actuelle, il n'en sait rien.

Il n'aurait pas été contre le fait d'apprendre à découvrir cet univers avec elle. Cependant dès le début tout s'était passé dans la contrainte, en lui rappelant qu'il était à son service. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression qu'il était autre chose qu'un objet quand il était près d'elle.

Il aurait tellement aimé qu'on lui donne juste un peu d'attention et qu'on arrête de lui donner des ordres, de le commander. Il sait bien que les gens se tournent vers lui car il les fascine par sa force et l'impression que rien ne peut le toucher.

C'est la raison qui l'a poussé à devenir insignifiant et se cacher. Une fois qu'il a arrêté de sauver le monde, il n'a plus trouvé personne à ses côtés.

Sauf lui, qui n'a pas changé d'attitude depuis qu'il l'a ramassé dans la rue. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'il le ressent. Il la trouvé et lui a demandé de l'accompagner. S'il l'a suivi c'est surtout qu'il s'est rendu compte au premier regard que Duo ne savait pas qui il était. Il a voulu savoir si son attitude changerait une fois qu'il le reconnaitrait.

Lui avait reconnu de suite le natté. Il faut dire que les années d'entraînements ainsi que les modifications faites sur lui font que toutes les données vues un jour sont assimilées et jamais effacées.

Duo a grandi, ses yeux ont pris une assurance qu'ils n'avaient pas en période de guerre. Il s'étonne surtout que rien n'a changé dans le regard du natté au moment où il l'a reconnu. Même son attitude est restée pareil. Est-ce que… ?

_« Non, non, ne t'emballe pas encore une fois pour rien, quoi que son attitude soit la même depuis la guerre. »_ pense le métis.

-« Heero, je rentre chez moi. Je prends un jour de congé. Si tu veux me parler, tu demandes à Douchka, la maman de Gary. C'est la seule qui a mon adresse personnelle. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait te la donner. Fais juste gaffe qu'on ne te suive pas. »

Une interrogation passe dans les yeux bleus.

-« Il y a des gens qui veulent toujours plus que ce que je ne donne déjà. » Explique Duo dans un murmure avant de partir.

Du regard, Heero le suivit jusqu'à la porte. Puis il veut boire à nouveau une gorgée du liquide amer. Il soupire en constatant que sa tasse est vide. Tant pis, il la met sur la table basse et repart dans ses pensées. Mais pas pour longtemps, Mirabelle vient s'asseoir en face de lui et lui propose une tasse de café fumante. Directement elle le questionne.

-« Comme ça tu connais Duo depuis l'adolescence ! Parle-moi de lui. »

-« Demande-lui » Rétorque sèchement Yuy.

La jeune femme rougit et regarde ses mains.

-« Il ne parle pas volontiers de son passé. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ça lui ferait du bien d'en parler. Lui passe bien des heures à nous écouter, nous plaindre pour nous aider qu'il dit toujours. Il a fini par tout savoir de nous, mais nous rien de lui à part les grandes lignes. » Soupire Mirabelle.

-« Il est bien dans sa peau. » Rassure le brun en portant sa tasse à la bouche pour clore la discussion.

-« Mais je veux en savoir plus sur lui ! » Insiste-t-elle du désespoir dans la voix.

-« Il ne sera pas différent parce que tu en sais plus. Et je n'en sais pas plus, je fais juste partie de son passé. »

Mirabelle se lève dépitée, elle remet son bébé dans le landau et pousse la porte pour partir. Heero la regarde partir sans rien dire. Heureux d'avoir réussi à s'en débarrasser sans rien dévoiler et sans trop la blesser non plus. Il est persuadé que Duo n'aurait pas apprécié. Il sursaute légèrement en entendant une voix juste derrière lui.

-« Elle est arrivée au « Shelter » il y a plusieurs mois. Elle était enceinte, c'est Duo qui l'a amenée. Maintenant, elle à son appartement, son travail. Elle utilise le « Shelter » comme garderie pour Miraï, explique Gary. Duo a beau la repousser doucement, elle continue à lui courir après. »

-« Tombée amoureuse de son sauveur ! » Réalise Yuy le regard triste.

-« Ouais ! C'est ça qu'il a dit ! » S'exclame l'adolescent surpris par la vivacité de l'esprit du SDF.

-« Gary ! Qu'est-ce que Duo t'a dit avant de partir ? » Réprimande Douchka de la porte de la cuisine.

-« De ne pas embêter Heero, je suis désolé. » Murmure l'ado en partant.

Un petit sourire apparaît sur les lèvres du brun qu'il masque rapidement en portant sa tasse de café à la bouche.

Comme ça les choses n'ont pas changées avec le temps, Maxwell continue à déclencher l'affection et la passion autour de lui. Alors qu'il avale une gorgée de café, il réalise que c'est vrai qu'il ne sait rien du natté ? A part les grandes lignes, comme tout le monde.

Et lui son passé qu'est-il ?

Il n'a aucune souvenance de ses origines. La seule chose qu'il sait c'est qu'il est métis Asiatique peut-être Japonais. Ca il le sait après s'être longtemps observé et fait des comparaisons avec les autres ethnies dans l'univers.

Son premier souvenir, c'est le goût d'une boisson chaude et la chaleur d'un feu de bois, le bruit de son crépitement. A cette époque il a eu une impression de bien-être, seulement elle n'a pas duré longtemps.

Dès qu'il a été capable de tenir une arme en main, Odin lui a appris à la manier. Il lui a aussi appris comment répandre la mort autour de lui, comment se protéger et ne pas se faire attraper. C'est une chose qu'il n'a jamais aimé faire, mais il tenait à le réaliser convenablement.

Petit, il a eu bien trop peur de se faire abandonner s'il ne donnait pas satisfaction. S'il est devenu un tueur, ce n'est pas sa faute, on l'a fait comme ça. Il voulait tellement qu'on l'aime. Il n'a pas réalisé qu'on se servait déjà de lui à l'époque.

C'est bien plus tard qu'il a réalisé qu'Odin avait juste besoin de lui pour ne pas se faire attraper, qu'il était son passeport pour rester libre. Plus il y pense plus il a l'impression de n'être qu'un objet que les gens utilisent. Et bien sûr une fois qu'il a rempli son usage on se débarrasse de lui.

Odin l'aurait fait également, il en est persuadé. Il lui a dit qu'il allait l'abandonner dans un internat sur une colonie inconnue, une fois sa dernière mission finie. Il disait que c'était pour son bien.

_« Mon bien, mon bien, comme ça il se donnait bonne conscience, mais est-ce qu'il s'est demandé ce que moi je voulais ? Et si mon choix, c'était de vouloir continuer à parcourir le monde avec lui »_

En y pensant, Lowe est ce que Heero peut considérer le plus comme un père. Il l'a préparé à tout affronter. C'est le rôle des parents préparer à affronter la vie, les protéger aussi. Et Odin avait trop besoin du gamin pour le mettre réellement en danger. Mais d'un autre côté ce n'est pas du tout le genre de père qu'il veut être, s'il le devient. Odin n'a jamais eu un seul geste de tendresse pour lui.

Ca doit être ce qui sauve Duo ! Il a reçu dans son plus jeune âge de la tendresse et de l'amour de la part de Solo, du père Maxwell, de Sœur Hélène. Oui, ça doit être pour ça qu'il traverse mieux les épreuves.

Le métis secoue la tête, comment est-ce que ses pensées en sont encore revenues au natté ? Bien avant d'arriver au « Shelter » c'est cette habitude de le voir arriver dans ses raisonnements qui l'a poussé à se rendre sur L2. Il voulait voir de ses yeux d'où le natté tirait sa force. Une force très différente de la sienne puisqu'elle est purement physique, il s'en rend bien compte.

Oui, il a une force qui fascine et qui fait peur également. Est-ce la raison qui pousse les gens à se détourner de lui à la longue ? Est-ce que les gens le prennent pour un objet sans sentiment qui peut tout encaisser à longueur de temps sans perdre de sa valeur et de son efficacité ? Est- ce que c'est pour ça qu'on ne fait plus attention à lui après un certain temps ?

Et encore, parfois les personnes qu'il a rencontrées font plus attention à leurs objets qu'à lui. Quand il repense à Relena et sa voiture rose. Elle avait peur de l'abîmer, elle devait toujours être propre et soignée. Elle l'a faisait laver sans produit mordant. Malheur si on ne pensait pas à la bâcher le soir venu si on ne pouvait pas la rentrer dans le garage.

Heero soupire, les gens ne voient en lui qu'un moyen de les faire avancer. A ce moment là, ils s'accrochent à lui et quand ils sont là où ils veulent être, il se retrouve seul.

Il y avait eu l'enfant passeport, puis le soldat pour faire régner la paix. Pour finir même Relena a bien compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien tirer du métis après le coup d'Etat de Marie-Meiya. Elle avait puisé tout ce qui était nécessaire pour instaurer la paix et mettre en place son idéal. Après il a commencé à la gêner plus qu'autre chose.

Yuy revoit clairement son regard sur lui alors qu'il assumait sa protection. Pourtant c'était elle qui était venue le rechercher en lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'elle attendait qu'il honore sa promesse. Et il l'a fait. Il l'a aidé pendant un moment. Elle a fini par prendre de l'assurance.

A ce moment là, son regard est devenu de plus en plus froid surtout qu'elle n'arrivait pas à obtenir plus du jeune homme. Lui n'a pas changé, mais petit à petit c'est la haine qui a pris le pas sur les sentiments de la jeune femme. Ses yeux ont fini par lui ordonner.

« Va-t-en. »

Elle n'a pas fait un geste pour le retenir quand il lui a dit qu'il partait. Elle l'a regardé s'éloigner, sa veste sur l'épaule sans bouger.

Au fond de lui-même, il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle fasse un geste. Il ne recherchait pas la gloire ou les remerciements. Il voulait simplement un endroit où il a envie de revenir et de s'épanouir.

Les yeux du métis parcourent la pièce. Comment est-ce que Duo arrive à s'épanouir dans cette misère ? Pourtant c'est toujours sur L2 qu'il retourne quand il n'a plus de raison de se battre, pour se ressourcer et repartir.

Même Trowa a trouvé son endroit pour se reconstruire de son enfance tout aussi étrange que la sienne. Ils ont le même passé cependant il y a un moment qu'ils n'ont plus le même avenir.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Barton a le cirque pour l'accueillir. Catherine lui offre ce petit coin qu'il recherche. Heero ne comprend pas comment il peut y être arrivé alors que lui stagne. Ils ont été autant utilisé l'un que l'autre. Pourquoi cette différence ?

Heero expulse l'air par le nez de dépit, même Wufei, qui n'a plus de colonie, a trouvé un lieu pour s'épanouir au sein des Preventers et auprès de Sally Pô.

Pour accueillir Quatre, il y a ses sœurs. Il a même un objectif, une colonie à reconstruire. Il a tracé sa voie bien avant la fin de la guerre.

Maintenant que Relena a le jeune homme à ses côtés, elle ne peut que recommencer à progresser. Ils ont les mêmes idéaux, ils proviennent du même monde. C'est vers lui qu'elle aurait dû se tourner directement. Il n'aurait pas encore eu l'impression d'être manipulé, utilisé. Il y a cru, il a vraiment cru qu'avec elle tout serait différent.

Avec J, il a toujours su qu'il ne serait qu'un objet. Pour ça le savant a été clair, il était son soldat parfait qui l'aiderait dans son but, libérer les colonies. Jamais il ne l'avait considéré autrement que son œuvre. Il n'a jamais précisé que sa vie serait autre qu'un objet pour la paix et ça tant qu'il y aurait la guerre. Il doit être sincère aussi, J n'a jamais envisagé avec lui ce qu'il deviendrait après la guerre. Il devait simplement l'instaurer pour les autres et ça même au péril de sa vie qui était insignifiante. Il devait créer la paix pour les autres.

_« Et moi où est-ce qu'il est mon havre de paix ? »_

Heero écarquille les yeux à ces pensées. Il sursaute quand une main vient se poser sur son épaule.

-« Duo ! » Murmure-t-il espérant que s'est lui qui est là près de lui pour lui montrer le chemin qu'il doit suivre.

-« Non, c'est Douchka, on va passer à table. » Dit-elle doucement avant de partir.

_« Et si mon havre de paix était ici. Mais est-ce que je ne me leurre pas encore une fois ? »_ Se demande Heero en se levant.

Il se retourne vers la pièce principale, il n'y a plus qu'une grande table et dix assiettes dessus. Le métis regarde à droite, à gauche, à la recherche d'une explication.

-« Vous êtes sept à dormir ici pour l'instant. » Explique Douchka en voyant son désarroi.

Elle revient de la cuisine avec une casserole de potée aux carottes qu'elle commence à servir en expliquant le passé du « Shelter ».

-« Jack squattait la maison quand Duo l'a rachetée. Il fait office de gardien, il est nourri, logé, blanchi. Pour tout ça il a pu garder une pièce en dessous de l'escalier, son domaine. Moi, je finis mon service après le dîner. A vous de faire la vaisselle. Hier, s'il y avait autant de monde, c'est parce que c'était le réveillon. C'est une réunion pour les anciens et également le plaisir de revoir des têtes de passage. »

Le repas se passe simplement, Douchka discutant avec ceux qui reviennent du travail ou de leur journée dans la rue. Une fois les assiettes finies, Gary et sa mère s'en vont.

-« Tu ferais bien la vaisselle puisque tu ne fais rien de la journée. » Lâche Jack à Heero alors qu'il se lève pour retourner dans le fauteuil.

Celui-ci s'exécute et se rend directement vers la cuisine. C'est vrai qu'on le laisse en paix et à ses réflexions. Tout en faisant la plonge, il recommence à penser.

Si avoir subi des modifications génétiques ça été très pratique en temps de guerre pour lui donner une force hors norme, lui permettre de ne rien oublier, de pouvoir agir en un quart de seconde.

Depuis que la paix est instaurée qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir oublier cette partie de sa vie ou surtout ne pas tout retenir, avoir une amnésie semi-automatique. Il ne veut pas tout oublier. Il y a des choses qui lui gonflent le cœur comme l'action de Sally qui lui a permis de se relever d'avoir abattu l'appareil avec les partisans pour la paix. Elle avait confiance en lui et ses capacités à arrêter l'autodestruction de cette base et sauver la Terre et les humains innocents.

Il secoue légèrement la tête et soupire. Mais il doit bien admettre également que la jeune femme l'avait utilisé comme les autres.

Il en a marre de n'être qu'un objet. Qu'est-ce que recherche Duo ? Que veut-il de lui ? Est-ce que ce sera comme toujours ? C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il monte se coucher après avoir rangé la vaisselle avec Jack.

µµµ

Au matin, il en est toujours là dans ses réflexions. A savoir ce que Duo veut de lui, pourquoi le recherchait-il depuis huit ans ?

Ce dernier entre en trombe dans le « Shelter » Il lui a pourtant dit qu'il serait en congé. Yuy fronce des sourcils en le voyant se précipiter vers lui.

-« Heero, j'ai un service à te demander ! » Dit-il en se plantant devant lui.

Malgré l'air paniqué du natté, le brun ne peut que penser.

« Et voilà, nous y sommes. Il n'est donc pas si désintéressé que ça ! »

Le métis se renferme directement. Intérieurement il soupire, au moins cette fois, il n'a pas eu trop le temps d'espérer autres choses. Sa vie sera donc un long chemin de douleurs, de manipulations. Au moins, Duo est honnête, il ne noie pas le poisson dans de faux espoir.

A Suivre…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

**Je sais que le chapitre est un peu court, mais les suivants sont plus longs.**

**Voilà ce qui aurait dû être le premier volet de « c'est pas ma faute » Dont le titre est celui de la chanson de Faf Larage. Les paroles peuvent se trouver dans les moteurs de recherche en tapant lyrics Faf Larage et le titre de la chanson.**

**A ceux qui m'ont posé la question de savoir pourquoi le titre de cette histoire après le premier chapitre, j'ai répondu qu'Heero n'acceptait pas de me laisser écrire sa descende en enfer.**

**Par contre, il a été beaucoup plus coopératif quand j'ai commencé à narré ses impressions à la chaleur du « Shelter »**

**Comme le deuxième volet correspondait à la saint Sylvestre, je l'ai écrit et posté avant.**


	3. J'ouvre les yeux

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi.

**Rating** : M

** Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

* * *

**C'est pas ma faute !**

* * *

**J'ouvre les yeux**

-« Heero, j'ai un service à te demander ! » Dit-il en se plantant devant lui.

Malgré l'air paniqué du natté, le brun ne peut que penser.

« Et voilà, nous y sommes. Il n'est donc pas si désintéressé que ça ! »

Le métis se renferme directement. Intérieurement il soupire, au moins cette fois, il n'a pas eu trop le temps d'espérer autres choses. Sa vie sera donc un long chemin de douleurs, de manipulations. Au moins, Duo est honnête, il ne noie pas le poisson dans de faux espoirs.

-« Le « Shelter » est sur la liste des lieux d'hébergement en cas de catastrophes. J'ai besoin de ton lit. Je suis désolé. Si tu ne veux pas être pris dans la cohue, Gary va te conduire chez moi. » Explique frénétiquement le châtain.

Heero ouvre des grands yeux avant de dire très étonné.

-« C'est ça ton service, mon lit ? »

-« Heu ! Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir que ça pouvait arriver. Une navette a raté son atterrissage, les moins blessés vont arriver sous peu. Je vais avoir besoin de Gary, si tu veux aller chez moi, décide-toi rapidement. Il faut vider ta couche et ton casier, tu peux tout mettre chez Jack, si tu restes. » Développe nerveusement le châtain.

Le métis se lève après avoir déposé sa tasse de café. Jack amène déjà le sac de Duo dans sa pièce, la seule qui ferme à clef. Yuy regarde la ruche se remettre à bourdonner sans bouger.

Duo est parti dans les étages pour vider les couches, des cinq autres qui dorment là la nuit, qui sont à leurs activités. Douchka commence à faire des boissons chaudes, sortir le matériel d'urgence ainsi qu'un lot de couvertures, une trousse de secours. Gary, sur une table qu'il vient d'installer près de l'entrée, prépare son travail. C'est lui qui est chargé de noter et répertorier les arrivants. Heero se sent totalement inutile, ils ont tous l'air de savoir ce qu'ils doivent faire.

-« Heero, excuse-moi de te pousser, j'ai besoin de ton lit ! » Rappelle Duo en ramenant déjà deux sacs qu'il passe à Jack.

-« Hn »

Le métis se met enfin en mouvement pour ramener ses affaires à Jack. Puis il repart s'installer dans son fauteuil, sous le regard réprobateur de l'ex-squatteur. La main apaisante de Maxwell vient le calmer avant qu'il ne lui glisse à l'oreille.

-« Laisse faire, il n'a pas son rôle dans l'organisation pour l'instant. »

µµµ

Quand la première camionnette de police arrive, tout est en place. Gary relève les identités, inscrit l'état de santé, donne un bracelet signalétique qu'il fait rapidement. Puis il les envoie vers sa mère qui donne une boisson chaude. Jack est à côté de la cuisine et il oriente suivant les blessures et l'état de choc.

Duo prodigue les premiers soins ou aide les plus blessés à monter à l'étage.

Le bruit réveille Miraï qui dort dans un coin du salon. Douchka n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'Heero s'est levé pour s'en occuper et la prendre dans le fauteuil avec lui, il la berce tendrement pour la calmer.

Quand Mirabelle revient du travail pour reprendre sa fille, cette dernière est toujours dans les bras de l'ex pilote, ils se font des sourires. Elle dépose son manteau près du métis et sans un mot, elle monte à l'étage pour donner un coup de main. Le flot des blessés n'arrête pas d'arriver.

Duo redescend précipitamment pour monter une autre trousse de secours.

-« Maxwell, je peux être utile ? » Demande Heero.

-« Heu ! » Dit-il en regardant Gary légèrement submergé par son travail. Deux enfants près de lui en larmes. « Je crois que Gary a besoin d'aide, soit pour les enfants, soit pour le listing. »

Yuy repose le bébé endormi dans son landau pour se diriger vers l'adolescent.

-« Merci ! » Dit le natté avant de disparaître à l'étage.

Heero regarde la cage d'escaliers bizarrement. Pourquoi le remercie-t-il ? Il n'a rien fait ! Gary voit arriver le métis. Celui-ci vient prendre les deux enfants qui doivent avoir entre trois et cinq ans par la main pour les emmener vers son coin.

-« Heero, j'ai pas leur nom ! » Rappelle l'adolescent.

-« Je te les donnerai. » Certifie-t-il.

Le métis commence par consoler la petite fille de trois ans. Elle finit par lui donner son prénom. Elle s'appelle Aurore.

-« C'est ton frère ? » Demande le brun en montrant le gamin.

Tout deux secouent la tête.

-« Je m'appelle Hikari Hatsu, j'ai six ans. »

-« Vous avez tous les deux des prénoms qui touchent à la lumière. » Explique Yuy.

Il finit par leur raconter des histoires avec des jeux de lumières.

µµµ

Gary est de plus en plus désespéré, le flot est trop rapide pour lui. Les gens finissent par ne plus attendre de donner leur nom et circulent au sein du « Shelter ».

Maxwell redescend avec une gamine en pleure, ne voyant plus les enfants près de l'adolescent. Il tourne la tête vers le coin que squatte Heero et le voit avec les bambins qui l'écoutent émerveillés.

-« Je m'excuse mais je n'arrive pas à soigner la mère. » Dit-il en déposant l'enfant dans les bras de Yuy.

-« J'ai besoin de l'ordi. » Lâche le brun avant que le châtain ne parte.

-« Jack va te l'amener, autre chose ? » Questionne Duo.

-« La TV »

-« Il n'y aura rien pour eux avec l'accident. » Rétorque Maxwell.

-« Le numéro du vol ? »

-« 1212 de la Terre, trois cents passagers. Je suis le plus proche de l'hôpital. » Répond Duo en repartant.

µµµ

-« Maman va…mourir ! » Hurle la petite fille dans les bras du métis.

-« Mais non, elle est juste blessée. Si ça avait été grave, c'est vers l'hôpital qu'elle aurait été ! » Rassure Heero avant de s'étonner de voir Hikari commencer à pleurer.

Jack arrive avec le portable et Heero le remercie rapidement avant de se tourner vers le petit garçon pour comprendre ses tourments.

-« Donc…ma maman c'est…grave qu'elle…est pas là ! » Pleure à chaudes larmes Hikari.

-« Ce n'est pas dit, elle est peut-être dans un autre centre comme celui-ci. Si vous dessiniez gentiment, je vais donner un coup de main à Gary et voir si je trouve ta maman ailleurs. » Propose calmement le métis.

Comme les enfants acquiescent, Heero se lève se rend à la table près de l'entrée. Il y allume l'ordinateur avant de repartir avec des feuilles et des stylobilles pris à l'adolescent.

-« Je peux jouer avec la poupée ? » Demande Aurore quand il revient dans le coin qu'il occupe depuis son arrivée au foyer.

-« C'est un bébé, pas une poupée. Chut ! Elle fait dodo. » Murmure Yuy en mettant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il repart vers la table et s'installe en face de Gary de manière à faire face aux enfants et continuer à les surveiller. Tout en jetant de tant à autre un œil, il commence à faire des recherches. Il trouve rapidement la liste complète des passagers qu'il copie dans un autre document.

-« C'est ça ton listing ? » Questionne le brun en mettant sa main sur une série de feuilles.

Gary acquiesce tout en continuant à prendre le nom des personnes qui attendent de pouvoir être aiguillées.

-« Je prends la première feuille. »

Tout en surveillant d'un œil les enfants, Heero met à côté du nom « Shelter », puis l'état de santé : indemne – blessure légère.

Il y a déjà une demi-heure qu'il travaille qu'Hikari vient lui montrer son dessin, avant de repartir jouer avec les petites filles.

Rapidement, le métis arrive à la fin du listing de l'adolescent qui perd beaucoup de temps à devoir retrouver les gens qui ne sont pas passés par l'accueil.

-« Gary, tu sais le nom de l'hôpital et les autres centres d'hébergements ? » Demande Heero.

-« Non ! » Réalise l'adolescent en secouant la tête.

-« Hikari vient mon grand. Tu vas monter demander au monsieur avec les cheveux longs natté, le nom de l'hôpital et des centres d'hébergements. Tiens, un papier, un crayon pour qu'il l'écrive. Va vite, j'ai bientôt fini, je vous raconterais une histoire. » Explique calmement le métis.

-« Et ma maman ? » Demande l'enfant en prenant le tout.

-« Après l'histoire, je devrais la trouver rapidement. » Rassure le brun.

Le gamin monte les escaliers. Il regarde à droite et à gauche et finit par repérer le natté qui s'active près d'un lit.

Depuis que le flot des blessés s'est légèrement ralenti, Duo essaie de travailler aussi méthodiquement que possible. Il nettoie les plaies légères, panse les blessures. Tout en faisant ça, il écoute les blessés décrire leur peur, leur revendication aussi. Il y en a qui veulent des antidouleurs puissants que Duo ne peut fournir à part des antalgiques légers. Il ne faudrait pas que des lésions internes soient masquées. Il cherche également à rassurer ceux qui sont sans nouvelles de leurs proches.

-« Monsieur ? » Demande Hikari en tendant le tout.

-« Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Interroge Maxwell.

-« Heero, il veut le nom de l'hôpital et des autres centres de bergement. » Explique le gamin.

-« Attends deux minutes, je finis avec madame, sinon je vais devoir recommencer à me désinfecter les mains. J'ai presque fini. Voilà madame, essayé de dormir un peu. On va vous amener une soupe d'ici une heure. »

-« Si vous avez des nouvelles de mon mari ! » Rappelle la dame.

-« Je viens de suite et je vous réveille. » Assure le natté en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de la femme.

Duo se lève et se rend à un autre lit où un jeune homme se tient le poignet.

-« Viens ici bonhomme. Tiens, voilà les noms sont écrits. Quand il est moins occupé, tu me le dis, il y a deux ou trois enfants ici aussi qui n'ont plus besoin de soin. »

Le gamin acquiesce et redescend. Heero a fini par trouver le commissariat de L2 pour ce secteur.

-« Merci Hikari, tiens voilà un beau bracelet pour toi, tu mets l'autre à Aurore ? » Demande le métis.

-« Ho, c'est le même que Magda. » S'émerveille l'enfant.

-« Oui, tu es dans le listing maintenant, je vais pouvoir rechercher ta maman, ton papa et ta grande sœur. » Développe Heero en lui souriant.

-« Le monsieur en haut veut que tu ailles chercher des enfants avant l'histoire. »

-« J'ai fini dans dix minutes, le temps que j'explique à Gary comment mettre les derniers noms. »

-« Je ne touche pas à l'ordi de Duo, moi. » S'insurge l'adolescent qui revient avec un nouveau nom.

-« C'est le mien, il n'y a plus de fichiers à lui dessus ! » Affirme le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourtant ça ne rassure pas Gary. Ne voulant pas trop perdre de temps, Heero donne ses explications que l'adolescent observe.

-« Voilà, le fichier est en lien avec les autres centres, le commissariat et l'hôpital, en espérant que les autres services l'utilisent. Tu encodes Shelter et l'état de santé, là et là, tu fais "ENTER" et tout est mis à jour au fur et à mesure. Si tu as un problème, je ne suis pas loin. »

-« Je ne peux pas y toucher ! » Panique Gary en se reculant sur sa chaise.

-« Jack l'a fait ! » S'exclame Heero.

-« C'est Jack qui te l'a amené ? Attends-moi deux minutes. » Lâche Gary en partant pour revenir rapidement. « C'est bien le tien, donc je fais comme ça. »

-« Oui »

Heero s'en va et monte les escaliers pour aller chercher les autres enfants.

µµµ

Depuis que Hikari est parti, Duo continue à prodiguer ses soins avec Mirabelle. Ils commencent à voir la fin. Ils en sont même à rassembler les renseignements sur les gens qui se sont présentés à eux sans bracelets. Ayant fini ça, ils commencent à ramasser les pansements sales et faire peau neuve pour servir des repas légers pour ceux qui ne sauront pas descendre.

-« Pourquoi avait-il besoin de ça ! Je ne comprends pas, c'est Gary qui fait le listing, il s'occupait que de ma fille, alors que c'était la folie. » Peste la jeune femme.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui ? Depuis qu'il est là, tu n'arrêtes pas de le critiquer. » Lâche de façon cinglante Maxwell.

-« Je n'ai pas confiance. »

-« Si tu veux que les gens te fassent confiance, il faut que tu leur fasses confiance. Tout est un principe d'échange. » Rappelle le natté qui se retient de soupirer.

-« Il y a quelque chose qui me gène en lui. » Avoue-t-elle.

-« Pourtant tu lui as laissé ta fille. » Dit le châtain.

-« Tu avais besoin d'aide. »

-« Peut-être mais tu lui laisses ta fille, ton bien le plus précieux. »

Mirabelle rougit.

-« Elle n'est pas ce que je chéris le plus. » Dit-elle en regardant Duo.

-« Tu devrais pourtant, elle n'a que toi. »

Heero profite de ce moment là pour signaler sa présence.

-« Il y a des enfants ici que m'a dit Hikari ! »

-« Il s'appelle Hikari ce petit bonhomme. » Sourit Duo en se tournant vers le métis.

-« Hn »

-« Viens, je les ai rassemblés sur un lit. Chloé a le pied foulé, peut-être plus, on verra quand on aura retrouvé ses parents. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas faire plus. Ca ira ? »

-« Hn »

Maxwell lui met la fillette d'une dizaine d'années dans les bras. Les deux autres le suivent docilement.

-« Je descendrais le dernier tout à l'heure, il dort. » Précise le natté.

-« Hn »

Yuy parti, Duo se retourne rapidement vers Mirabelle. Elle sursaute, elle ne lui a jamais vu un regard aussi noir.

-« Quoi ? » Dit-elle sur la défensive.

Duo se gratte la tête.

-« Rien, tu devrais aller manger un peu, on n'a pas encore fini. Après avoir servi les repas, tu pourras rentrer. » Expose calmement Maxwell.

-« Duo ? »

-« Mirabelle, j'ai besoin de faire le point ! » Dit-il sur un ton sec.

La jeune femme descend. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Il est pourtant réputé pour ne perdre jamais patience. Elle a eu peur, elle a même cru qu'il allait la frapper. Duo est toujours si serein, même quand Gary était en crise, il n'a jamais eu cette réaction. Il reprenait toujours l'adolescent avec un sourire. A la violence, il offrait la tendresse et de l'amour. Il dit tout le temps qu'il faut bien qu'un des deux arrête l'escalade et qu'il ne faut pas rendre le mal pour le mal, sinon la paix ne vient jamais.

Arrivée en bas des escaliers, Mirabelle voit qu'Heero donne le biberon à sa fille, tout en s'occupant des autres enfants. Alors, elle va jusqu'à la cuisine se servir un bol de soupe. Douchka semble épuisée, elle est appuyée contre un meuble en s'épongeant le front.

-« Tu veux un coup de main ? » Propose la jeune femme.

-« Non, tu es gentille, mais tu es plus utile en haut. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Rassure la femme.

Jack arrive justement pour sortir les tables et les bancs pliables qui servent quand il y a beaucoup de monde.

-« Heero, je te jure, j'ai touché à rien ! » Crie d'un coup Gary après avoir entré le dernier nom.

Le métis se lève avec le bébé et vient voir ce qui panique à ce point l'adolescent.

-« C'est ce que j'espérais, il utilise mon fichier. Quand les renseignements de ces gens là arrivent, préviens-moi. Clique « Enter » toutes les trois, quatre minutes, si tu n'as plus de données à rentrer. » Explique posément le brun après avoir regardé le fichier.

-« J'ai eu peur d'avoir fait une bêtise ! » Soupire de soulagement Gary

-« J'ai une sauvegarde du dossier, tu ne pouvais pas faire des bêtises irréparables. » Rassure le métis.

Ce dernier tend le bébé à l'adolescent avant de prendre l'ordinateur deux minutes afin de faire une sauvegarde et faire un signe distinctif sur les personnes dont il veut les renseignements. Puis il reprend Miraï de manière à ce qu'elle fasse son rot.

-« Gary, on va servir le repas, faut te déplacer. »

-« Oui, Jack. »

L'adolescent va déposer le portable sur le bureau qui se trouve entre la salle à manger et le salon, face aux escaliers. Il retourne à la petite table afin de ranger son matériel. Dès qu'il a fini ça, il va donner un coup de main pour installer les bols et les bancs.

Quand Mirabelle remonte après son bol de soupe, Duo descend avec le dernier enfant accueilli au « Shelter ». Il le dépose près d'Heero en lui faisant un sourire. Ce dernier change le lange du bébé avec Aurore à ses côtés pendant que les autres enfants jouent à des jeux de cartes.

Maxwell se sert un bol de soupe et s'assied sur un coin du bureau les yeux sur le dos de son ex-équipier. Il sourit en constatant que le brun a vraiment l'air bien là, entouré d'enfants. Aurore, c'est adjugé les genoux d'Heero et joue avec des cocottes en papier sur un coin du fauteuil.

-« Duo ! »

Le natté tourne lentement les yeux pour regarder Gary à côté de lui qui vient de mettre à jour le dossier.

-« Oui »

-« La maman d'Aurore est morte. »

-« C'est qui Aurore ? »

Gary montre le coin enfant.

-« Sur ses genoux. » Murmure l'adolescent.

-« Tu es sûr ! »

-« Il m'a mis un astérisque pour la famille d'Aurore, un rond pour Hikari. Quelle va être sa réaction ? »

-« A qui ? Aurore ? » Questionne Maxwell très intrigué par le comportement de l'adolescent.

-« Non, Heero, il s'y est attaché, elle est tout le temps avec lui. » Précise-t-il.

-« Je vais lui dire, mais ce n'est pas urgent. » Rassure le natté.

-« Il m'a demandé de le prévenir Duo ! » Insiste l'adolescent.

-« Je le prends sur moi. Je t'ai dit que je m'en chargeais. » Tranche le châtain plus sèchement.

En finissant son bol, Maxwell reste à observer Heero qui a instauré des équipes pour jouer à la bataille. Les gosses rigolent, Yuy sourit.

Tout d'un coup, Duo a l'impression de se faire observer, alors il tourne lentement la tête. Il voit Mirabelle qui se trouve dans la cage d'escaliers. Elle soutient un homme au pied blessé, le regard qu'elle a est si triste que Maxwell dépose son bol et s'avance vers eux.

Il prend le relais, Duo voit clairement des larmes dans ses yeux, malgré cela la jeune maman semble en colère.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Je crois que tu aurais dû être plus franc avec moi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » Lâche Mirabelle de la colère contenue dans la voix.

-« Fais quoi ? » Interroge le natté de plus en plus perdu.

-« Entretenir ce qu'il n'y aura peut-être jamais. » Dit-elle.

-« Je t'ai traité comme les autres. » Rappelle le châtain.

Mirabelle se retourne et remonte tandis que Jack aide l'homme à se rendre à la table. Maxwell reste les bras ballants devant les escaliers.

-« Tu aurais dû la repousser froidement, elle gardait l'espoir quand quittant le « Shelter » tu serais plus pour elle. » Explique Douchka en amenant une grosse casserole de soupe.

Duo n'y comprend rien.

-« Dis-moi quand je lui ai donné de l'espoir ? » Questionne le natté.

-« En le lui disant pas que ton cœur est pris ! » Précise la jeune dame.

Maxwell ouvre grand la bouche.

-« Mais non ! » S'exclame le natté.

-« Alors tu te mens à toi-même, Duo. » Affirme Douchka.

La porte du « Shelter » s'ouvre en grand, une femme entre.

-« Où est mon fils, on m'a dit qu'il était ici ? » Crie-t-elle.

-« Maman ! » Répond Hikari avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

La jeune femme commence à pleurer, ses nerfs lâchent après toutes ses émotions.

-« Mon dieu… J'ai cru qu'on ne te retrouverait jamais… jusqu'au moment où l'hôpital a reçu un fichier... J'ai pu rassurer ton père. » Explique-t-elle entre deux sanglots tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

-« Gary a dit que je devais attendre ici. Heero a dit qu'il faisait tout pour te retrouver. » Affirme le gamin fièrement d'avoir si bien obéi.

Un journaliste suivi d'un caméraman rentrent pour filmer la scène. Puis il se tourne vers Gary qui met à jour le fichier.

-« Nous avons trouvé le génie qui a inventé ce programme. » Commence le journaliste.

Duo se tourne une fraction de seconde vers Heero. Gary ouvre des grands yeux étonnés.

-« Alors, jeune homme, votre nom que la colonie entière le sache. Vous avez apporté un soulagement dans bien des familles. Une révolution dans le monde du listing pour les catastrophes. » Continue le journaliste.

-« Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé. » Baragouine l'adolescent.

-« C'est qui alors ? » Demande le journaliste en tendant à nouveau le micro.

-« C'est … »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça va apporter de le savoir ? » Coupe Duo en venant s'interposer. « Vous êtes comme des rapaces à sauter sur toutes les catastrophes. Sous le couvert de l'information, vous fouillez, vous fouinez. Je parie que votre prochaine question sera ! Combien de personnes ici souffrent de la perte d'un être cher ? » Gronde-t-il de plus en plus rouge.

-« Nous sommes à la recherche de l'information, savoir qui est cet inventeur de talent ! » Se justifie l'homme.

-« Etre le premier surtout, pour l'audience, l'audimat, dehors ! Que les gens puissent se recueillir, puissent être heureux loin des caméras. S'il voulait se faire connaître, il aurait signé son programme. Dehors, vous êtes chez moi et pas les bienvenus. » Crie Maxwell.

-« Ce n'est pas ce qui est mis sur votre enseigne ! » Rectifie le journaliste.

-« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide morale, psychologique, ni de soutien, DEHORS ! » Hurle Duo les yeux lancent des éclairs.

-« Viens Pedro. » Soupire le journaliste en se tournant vers son caméraman.

Gary regarde Duo comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. La porte se referme sur le journaliste, Maxwell soupire et se tourne vers l'adolescent.

-« Le fichier est à jour ? » Demande-t-il calmement.

-« Heu ! Je ne sais pas, je regarde. » Finit par dire Gary après avoir secoué la tête.

-« Madame, attendez avant de partir. Vous devez me signer une décharge. » Rappelle le natté en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme qui se dirige vers la porte.

-« Oh oui ! C'est naturel, en tout cas merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. On doit encore retrouver sa sœur et notre famille sera au complet. »

-« Gary, le fichier est à jour ? » Interroge à nouveau le châtain.

-« Oui, mais il y a encore des blancs. » Constate l'adolescent.

-« Passe-le-moi. » Ordonne Maxwell.

Duo regarde le fichier avec attention, un sourire apparaît sur son visage fermé deux minutes auparavant.

-« Vous devriez aller voir « Au Bienvenu ». Vous voyez où c'est ? Non, tout près de l'Eglise Sainte Marie. C'est le seul établissement qui n'a pas donné des nouvelles sur le fichier. »

-« Pourquoi ? » Demande Heero du coin salon.

-« Même avec un mail explicatif simple, je doute qu'il y ait quelqu'un capable de se servir de ton fichier et de le mettre en connexion. »

Yuy se lève, demande son sac à Jack. Pendant ce temps, il explique quelque chose à Aurore puis se dirige vers la maman d'Hikari qu'elle le guide vers l'établissement « Au Bienvenu ».

-« Heero ! » Appelle Maxwell.

Celui-ci se retourne, pendant que la jeune maman s'arrête pour l'attendre.

-« Tu peux prendre Aurore avec toi. » Dit le châtain.

Leurs regards s'évaluent une seconde, le jeune homme retourne au coin où les enfants jouent sagement. Il sourit à la gamine qui se lève, se précipite dans ses bras. Heero soulève la fillette au-dessus de sa tête, l'a fait danser jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate de rire alors il la serre dans ses bras avant de lui mettre son manteau. Ils partent avec Hikari et sa maman.

-« Duo, tu ne lui as rien dit, en mettant le fichier à jour, il va s'en rendre compte. » Panique l'adolescent.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Gary, il sait. Bon, on va devoir s'activer, il aura besoin de son ordinateur quand il va revenir. Pour toutes personnes du « Shelter » tu me fais un copier coller des membres de la famille, le lieu et tu imprimes. Jack l'imprimante ! »

-« Qu'il ait dans ma chambre ! » Dit l'homme en amenant la clef de la porte.

-« Dépêche-toi Gary, tu laisses les familles où il y a un blanc, on les fera en dernier. »

L'adolescent se rend dans la pièce sous l'escalier et se met au travail. Jack a déjà repris la surveillance des enfants.

A Suivre…


	4. Signe du destin

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi.

**Rating** : M

** Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

* * *

**C'est pas ma faute !**

* * *

**Signe du destin.**

Dans l'heure qui suit le départ d'Heero, le « Shelter » est le lieu d'un rush entre les gens qui viennent chercher un membre de leur famille, ceux qui quittent le foyer pour se rendre à la morgue afin d'identifier un corps. Il y a encore ceux qui se rendent à l'hôpital pour retrouver un membre de leur famille.

-« Douchka, tu rentres maintenant. » Ordonne Duo en la voyant se soutenir à la cuisinière pour reprendre son souffle.

-« Duo ! Vous ne vous en sortirez jamais ! » S'indigne la jeune femme en se redressant.

-« Si maman, on va y arriver. Ils auront du café, des cacaos, mais plus de soupe. Rentre, j'ai toujours besoin de toi. » Supplie l'adolescent en passant dans la cuisine.

Depuis tout à l'heure, il a installé Chloé derrière le PC. C'est elle qui fait la mise à jour du programme. Elle sait que ses parents sont tous les deux aux soins intensifs du grand hôpital. Dès que Duo aura le temps, il ira lui-même la conduire et faire voir son pied.

Douchka vient embrasser Maxwell sur la joue.

-« Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour nous. Il y a un an, il n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt. »

-« Il vous aime Douchka, voir ce que vous subissiez n'était pas évident pour lui. Et se sentir coupable d'un état de chose n'est jamais facile. » Rappelle le natté.

-« Il n'était pas responsable ! » S'indigne une fois de plus Douchka.

-« Non, mais vous le faisiez pour son bien. Vous le croyiez dur comme fer. » Affirme le châtain en l'embrassant sur le front.

Miraï se met à pleurer dans sa poussette. Douchka commence à se diriger vers le coin, c'est à elle de s'en occuper durant la journée. Heero n'étant plus là pour prendre la relève, elle tient à reprendre son rôle.

-« Rentre, Mirabelle va aussi rentrer, elle travaille demain. Si tu es trop fatiguée demain, ne vient pas on se débrouillera. Si Gary ne rentre pas, ne t'inquiète pas. » Précise le natté.

-« Je ne m'inquiète jamais quand il est ici. C'est un père comme toi qu'il aurait dû avoir. » Soupire la femme.

-« File ! » Ordonne Duo.

Puis il se rend en dessous des escaliers, le bébé hurlant dans les bras.

-« Mirabelle vient allaiter ta fille, puis tu rentres chez toi. Tu travailles demain. »

-« Je peux manquer, tu as besoin de moi. Demande à Heero de lui rendre un biberon. »

-« Heero est « au bienvenu ». Si tu sautes encore une tétée tu vas perdre ton lait, c'est au-dessus de ton budget d'arrêter complètement l'allaitement. » Rappelle le châtain.

-« Tu as besoin de moi, si Heero n'est plus là. »

-« Carlos et Bastien viennent de rentrer. Tu ne peux pas perdre ton emploi, ton avenir n'est pas « au Shelter ». » Rétorque Maxwell un peu d'exaspération dans la voix.

Jack sourit, combien de fois Duo va-t-il encore devoir avoir cette discussion avec Mirabelle ?

-« Et si moi je veux que ce soit mon avenir ! »

-« Le Shelter est juste un passage, ça doit le rester. Je ne veux pas créer des assistés, mais aider à repartir dans la vie la tête haute, que tu puisses te gérer sans moi. » Explique à nouveau le châtain.

La jeune maman arrive à sa hauteur pour prendre son bébé.

-« Douchka reste, elle ! » Part en rallant Mirabelle.

Duo soupire avant de monter à l'étage pour voir comment vont les quinze personnes qui restent alitées. Ils attendent qu'un membre de leur famille vienne les chercher. Maxwell préfère qu'ils ne restent pas seuls, car ils sont pour beaucoup encore trop en état de choc ou blessé.

Après avoir fait le tour. Il vient rassurer Madame Garcia.

-« Je n'ai pas encore de nouvelle, mais votre mari est certainement « Au Bienvenu ». Ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'est pas à l'hôpital, ni dans un autre centre d'hébergement. »

-« Merci jeune homme, merci pour tout. » Dit-elle en lui frottant l'avant-bras.

Duo redescend pour préparer les soupes des alités.

-« Bastien, tu peux monter que les gens ne soient pas seuls ? »

L'homme le fait directement. Mirabelle qui a fini d'allaiter vient le trouver. Il est de l'autre côté du comptoir et remplit méthodiquement des bols de soupe qu'il pose sur un plateau rond.

-« Je reviens demain matin ? » Interroge-t-elle.

-« Oui déposer Miraï avant d'aller travailler. » Dit-il tout en s'activant.

-« Duo ! » Appelle la jeune fille

-« Oui ? » Demande-t-il sans relever la tête de son travail.

-« Pourquoi as-tu choisi un prénom en japonais pour Miraï ? »

-« Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime cette langue. Elle est ton avenir, ça sonne mieux Miraï que avenir, future ou encore zukunft. »

-« Hope, c'est beau aussi espoir. »

-« Il est encore temps de changer, si tu as envie de le choisir toi-même, Mirabelle. Tu m'as demandé de le choisir car elle t'était insignifiante pour toi. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, qu'elle ne l'est pas. » Sermonne tendrement le natté.

-« Je voulais que tu t'occupes de moi, comme tu t'occupais d'elle Duo ! » Murmure-t-elle.

C'est la première fois qu'elle expose le fond de sa pensée. Le châtain relève la tête pour regarder la jeune fille.

-« Je l'ai fait, mais je ne m'occuperai jamais de toi, comme tu le voudrais. »

-« Pourquoi Duo ? Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est lui que tu aimes ? » S'énerve Mirabelle.

-« Qui ça lui ? » S'étonne Maxwell en plissant des yeux.

Il l'a sonde un moment avant de se remettre au travail.

-« Heero ! »

Maxwell arrête son geste, manque de lâcher son quatrième bol de soupe qu'il préparait.

-« Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai recherché sans relâche que je l'aime. Tu ne peux pas comprendre Mirabelle. » Rétorque le natté à mi-voix.

-« Explique-moi alors ! »

Duo baisse la tête sur son travail qu'il reprend.

-« Je ne peux pas. » Dit-il dans un murmure.

-« Pourquoi ? » S'impatiente la jeune fille.

-« Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi c'était aussi important pour moi. Et pourquoi je suis soulagé de l'avoir près de moi, de savoir où il est ? » Maxwell dépose son cinquième bol de soupe sur le plateau. « Carlos, tu veux bien monter le plateau. Mirabelle, rentre chez toi, il se fait tard, il est temps que tu te couches. »

-« Gary aussi, il est plus jeune que moi, la petite fille devant le PC aussi ! » Insiste la jeune fille.

-« Gary peut faire la grasse matinée demain, il n'a pas école. Chloé attend que je la conduise à l'hôpital près de ses parents. » Répond patiemment le natté.

-« Arrête d'emmerder Duo ! File chez toi » lâche Carlos en prenant le plateau. « Tu ne crois pas qu'il a assez à gérer sans que tu ne viennes encore lui courir sur le haricot. Tu énerves tout le monde à le poursuivre comme ça. » Continue le jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année.

-« Carlos ! » Supplie Duo.

-« Tu es trop bon avec elle, ça te perd ! » Affirme Carlos en partant avec le plateau.

-« Pourquoi prends-tu ma défense si je t'ennuie tellement ? » Questionne la jeune femme voyant surtout un moyen de continuer à attirer l'attention du natté.

Maxwell soupire, la porte du « Shelter » s'ouvre sur Heero, Aurore est endormie dans ses bras. Duo le suit du regard jusqu'à la cage d'escaliers, quand il veut finir sa discussion avec Mirabelle, il se rend compte qu'elle a disparu.

Il finit rapidement de remplir les bols, Gary est déjà là pour prendre les cinq suivants. Duo montera lui-même les cinq derniers.

Heero pendant ce temps est au dortoir, son lit dans lequel il avait l'intention de coucher la petite fille est pris.

-« Tu peux la mettre là dans le coin, elle ne sera pas dérangée par les allées et venues. Tu as signalé son arrivée ? » Interroge Bastien en le voyant venir.

Yuy montre le bracelet.

-« Ok, si elle se réveille, on s'occupera d'elle. » Précise le jeune homme.

-« Voilà les dernières Carlos. » Dit Duo en arrivant lui aussi à l'étage. « Je vais à l'hôpital avec Chloé. Le PCest libre Heero, tu peux l'utiliser pour Aurore. »

-« Hn ! » Fait le métis en redescendant.

Maxwell soupire depuis que Yuy a surpris sa conversation avec Mirabelle, juste avant qu'il ne se charge des enfants, le brun est vraiment devenu distant.

Quand le natté descend, Heero est à la table à côté de Chloé. Le châtain prend son manteau le passe à l'enfant. Il la prend dans ses bras et veut se diriger vers la porte. Le métis l'appelle, Duo se retourne et voit qu'il lui tend un gros pull qu'ils ont lavé, il y a plusieurs jours.

-« Il fait froid dehors » dit-il en prenant Chloé pour que le natté puisse le passer. « Je t'ai dit que je te préviendrais si je partais et que je te dirais où j'irai »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux étonnés ne comprenant pas la raison de cette phrase dite sur un air de supplique.

-« Ne me surveille pas comme ça, ça me met mal à l'aise. Tu étais plus collant et tu me surveillais moins avant. » Conclut Heero en lui rendant Chloé.

D'un pas silencieux, il retourne à la table où le PC est déjà en ligne sur une page de recherche.

Maxwell partit, Yuy s'arrête dans ses recherches. Il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas le seul à trouver le comportement de 02 vis à vis de lui bizarre. Qu'il a des privilèges par rapport aux membres du « Shelter ». Duo absent l'attitude de tout le monde change, on lui demande de faire des choses, de compenser suivant ses moyens. Mirabelle se sent menacée par sa présence. Il n'aime pas la jeune fille et ne sait pas pourquoi, quoique son attitude vis à vis de sa fille le chagrine, comme Duo on dirait.

-« Heero, Duo n'a pas prévenu Madame Garcia si son mari était « Au bienvenu » Tu veux bien regarder ? » Demande Gary.

-« Il est bien là ! C'est toi qui as fait ça sur le fichier, rajouter une colonne pour signaler où sont les gens après leur passage ici ? »

-« Duo, il m'a dit qu'il m'expliquerait comment il a fait, il n'avait pas le temps aujourd'hui. Je vais rassurer Madame Garcia et me coucher près d'Aurore, si elle se réveille, je viens te chercher. »

-« Merci Gary ! »

Carlos et Bastien viennent de redescendre en se tenant par la main. Il les intrigue ces deux là, ils sont toujours en costard cravate, ils n'ont rien de SDF ou de défavorisés. Ils jurent dans le tableau. Heero repousse ses réflexions et se remet au travail. Il doit retrouver la famille d'Aurore qu'elle ne soit pas mise à l'orphelinat. Il ne veut pas de ça pour elle.

µµµ

Duo rentre vers deux heures du matin, il s'étonne qu'Heero soit encore debout. Quoique quand le métis a un ordinateur dans les mains, il ne voit jamais le temps passer.

Maxwell monte silencieusement pour coucher Chloé qui dort dans ses bras. Elle a le pied dans le plâtre. Il parcourt silencieusement l'étage, tout le monde dort, il peut redescendre. Il sourit en voyant que Carlos et Bastien ont qu'en même réussi à se trouver deux lits mitoyens.

Le natté redescend, va vers la cuisine prépare deux tasses de café et revient vers Heero.

-« Tu n'as pas encore retrouvé la famille d'Aurore ? » S'étonne le châtain en s'installant sur la chaise à côté du métis.

-« Elle n'en a plus. Sa mère est orpheline et sort de l'assistance publique. Elle était mère célibataire, le père n'a pas reconnu la petite. Et Chloé ? » Questionne le brun.

-« Sa grand-mère arrive dès qu'elle peut, ses parents sont dans le coma artificiel. J'ai eu sa grand-mère au tel. Elle trouvait bien mieux qu'elle soit ici qu'à l'hôpital à s'inquiéter. Tu faisais quoi sur l'ordi ? » Demande Duo en joignant le geste à la parole et tourne le portable vers lui. « Tu n'avais pas le droit Heero, c'était à eux de te le dire. »

-« Ca m'intriguait, ils n'ont rien à faire ici ! J'ai trouvé les noms dans le livre à l'accueil. »

-« C'est un arrangement que j'ai pris avec eux. Quand ils sont arrivés ici, ils n'avaient plus rien. Avec Quatre, je leur ai trouvé du travail. En vivant ici, ils remboursent leur faillite plus rapidement et moi, j'ai la certitude d'avoir un apport de quatre cents crédits tous les mois. Tu comprends pourquoi Carlos et Bastien sont là ? »

-« Hn »

-« Tu n'as pas fait d'autres recherches de ce genre ? » Questionne Maxwell en mettant sa tête de côté, tout en repoussant l'ordinateur vers son ami.

-« Douchka et Gary ! »

-« Tu pouvais leur demander, ils t'auraient répondu. » Affirme Duo en le regardant.

Il finit par se lever, il s'étire.

-« Va dormir, Heero. Ca été une longue journée, merci pour le coup de main. »

-« Et toi ? »

-« Je vais m'allonger dans le divan, ça ne sert plus à rien que je rentre. »

µµµ

Une caresse sur sa joue tire le natté du sommeil.

-« Il fait calme ici pour une fois le matin. » Dit une voix fluette.

Duo regarde sa montre.

-« Shit ! Merci Mirabelle de m'avoir réveillé. »

-« Douchka n'a pas pris son service, on dirait. Tu veux que je reste ? » Demande la jeune femme pleine d'espoir.

-« Non, va au travail, tu vas être en retard. » Insiste le natté en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

Il prépare un percolateur de café.

-« Tu es mignon au saut du lit » Énonce Mirabelle.

Le natté ne relève même pas, il dépasse la jeune fille afin de monter pour réveiller Carlos et Bastien qu'ils ne soient pas en retard pour le travail. Il tombe sur Heero dans les escaliers. Il a Aurore dans les bras.

-« Ca va Ro' ? »

-« Hn »

Rapidement, Duo est de nouveau en bas. Il est 7H30, comment est-ce que personne ne s'est réveillé ? Lui se sent sale, il faudra qu'il fasse un saut à son appartement. Toutefois, il vaut mieux qu'il attende que Jack soit levé.

Heero est à table avec Aurore.

-« Laisse la salle de bain à ceux qui travaillent ! » Lâche Duo en filant à la cuisine.

Il revient directement avec du pain de manière à ce que les deux jeunes gens puissent manger avant de partir.

-« Je peux t'aider ? »

-« Pas maintenant, merci Ro' »

Carlos arrive habillé de frais suivit rapidement de Bastien.

-« Merci Duo, mais on n'aura pas le temps de déjeuner. »

-« Ok, désolé, j'aurai dû mettre un réveil. » Soupire le natté.

Gary arrive de l'étage en se frottant les yeux.

-« Maman n'est pas là ? » Réalise l'adolescent en voyant que rien n'est prêt.

-« Non et j'aimerai que tu ailles voir si elle va bien. Tu ne l'as réveille pas et tu te remets au lit chez toi. »

-« J'y vais, à plus tard. »

La ruche se met rapidement en mouvement. Petit à petit, les gens s'éveillent. Maxwell se sent dépassé par les événements. Il faut qu'il prépare les petits déjeuners pour les personnes qui restent « au Shelter ». Ce sont les personnes alitées, Chloé et Aurore pour les enfants.

Voyant toujours le métis en attente de savoir ce qu'il peut faire pour donner un coup de main, Duo lui confie le soin de faire un stock de tartines à la confiture et au chocolat.

Le brun met la gamine à contribution, elle lui passe les tranches de pain une à une, puis quand les tartines sont faites, elle les met sur deux tas dans deux assiettes différentes.

-« Ma maman, elle me donne un œuf le matin. » Dit Aurore tout d'un coup.

Yuy relève la tête et cherche Duo du regard. Celui-ci est justement à portée d'oreille. Il sait qu'il a entendu la petite fille à son attitude. Il soupire un peu avant de lui dire puisque le natté ne lui a pas envoyé un signe affirmatif.

-« Je ne sais pas s'il y a des œufs ici, Aurore. Il faudra manger comme tout le monde. »

-« Elle revient quand ma maman ? » Questionne la gamine.

Yuy s'arrête de faire les tartines pour la première fois, Maxwell vient directement en renfort. Il tend la main à la petite fille en disant.

-« Viens ma puce. »

Le brun les regarde partir et reste les gestes en suspend. Il sait que Duo aura sûrement plus le tour que lui pour expliquer le drame qui vient de perturber sa vie.

Il les voit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il occupe habituellement et parler à la petite. Avec des petits yeux tristes, elle regarde le natté, puis elle regarde vers lui, avant de revenir à Maxwell. Jack vient se mettre dans son champ de vision. Devant le regard que le métis lui lance, il n'y reste pas longtemps.

-« Désolé, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait. Tu peux me passer d'autres assiettes qu'on divise encore les tas. Puis venir me donner un coup de main pour faire descendre les plus valides. »

-« Hn » Lâche le brun en se levant.

-« On ne peut pas dire que tu sois un bavard toi. » Raille Jack.

Aurore arrive et vient se jeter dans les bras du métis.

-« T'attaches pas trop, elle ne va pas rester. Difficile de garder des contacts quand ils sont dans le système. » Précise Jack en divisant le tas de tartines.

Heero cherche Duo du regard pour voir ce qu'il en pense. Il est insondable, Yuy ne trouve pas que c'est de bon augure. Voyant Jack l'attendre près de l'escalier, il installe Aurore à la table et lui dit qu'il revient après lui avoir donné une tartine au chocolat. Il va retrouver l'homme pour lui donner un coup de main.

Duo est déjà en haut, il passe chez tout le monde afin de vérifier les bandages. Il les change après avoir regardé l'importance de la blessure. Après il décide si les personnes restent en haut ou descendent.

Yuy prend la seconde trousse de secours qui se trouve dans un coin et commence les soins également.

-« Merci ! » Lui dit Duo en souriant.

Rapidement, ils ont fait le tour.

-« Oh ! Madame Garcia, je vous ai oublié. » S'excuse le natté en la voyant dans le lit.

-« Je comprends ne vous inquiétez pas. Le jeune garçon m'a dit qu'il était « au Bienvenu ». »

-« J'ai changé votre pansement, on va essayer de descendre. On tentera d'aller voir votre mari cette après-midi. » Précise le châtain en passant son bras sous le sien.

Yuy repasse près de Duo, avant de se rendre au près de Chloé pour l'aider à descendre. Maxwell est soulagé tout le monde est capable de se lever.

µµµ

Après le déjeuner. Duo organise une rotation pour ceux qui veulent se laver. Il y a également le départ de certains avec des proches enfin arrivés pour les accompagner.

Vers 11 heures, il reste trois personnes en plus des deux enfants.

-« Jack, je fais l'aller et retour. » Lâche Maxwell en se dirigeant la porte qu'il ouvre en grand. « Madame Demoulin. » Dit-il en lui souriant.

-« Monsieur Maxwell. » Rétorque-telle.

-« Je croyais que vous passeriez l'après-midi. »

-« Votre petit programme aide fameusement. On va plus vite pour tout faire. » Précise-t-elle.

-« Ce n'est pas le mien. »

-« Il est pourtant parti d'ici. Il faudra dire à cette personne de mettre sa marque dessus. » Dit-elle.

-« Elle y est. Mais entrez. » Réalise le natté en s'éloignant de la porte.

-« Voici Monsieur Garcia, il voulait venir quand il a su que sa femme était ici. »

-« Elle va être ravie, elle est dans le salon. » Dit le châtain en montrant le coin au bout de la pièce.

Heero est dans le salon avec les enfants. Aurore lui donne un coup de main pour s'occuper de Miraï. Chloé commence un coloriage, le métis a dessiné des petits personnages sur du papier. C'est primaire, toutefois quand les demi-cercles munis d'une tête seront découpés et collés, la gamine aura une série de personnages pour faire des jeux de scènes, elle pourra aussi utiliser les cocottes d'hier.

Monsieur Garcia arrive clopinant dans le salon, c'est les embrassades. Pendant que Duo fait asseoir Madame Demoulin à la table avant de lui amener un café pour lui et l'assistante sociale du ministère publique de L2.

-« Je suppose que tu te doutes, pourquoi je viens ! »

-« Aurore ! » Dit Duo avant de boire un peu de son café.

-« Oui. »

-« Je peux te signer un papier de prise en charge pendant que tu fais les recherches sur la famille restante. Elle a déjà subi un gros choc, peut-être vaut-il mieux ne pas en rajouter. » Attaque directement le châtain pour lui couper l'herbe sous les pieds.

-« Tu n'as pas les structures, Duo ! » S'exclame l'assistante sociale.

-« Peut-être mais quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle depuis qu'elle est arrivée. » Précise le natté.

-« On m'a dit « Au bienvenu » que tu avais envoyé un informaticien avec un enfant. »

-« Un résident avec Aurore. » Eclaire le châtain.

La gamine éclate de rire devant les petites poupées que lui ont fait Chloé et Heero.

Duo sourit intérieurement, ce petit rire vient à point nommé. Madame Demoulin dévisage Heero, il a à nouveau une barbe de deux jours, ses cheveux sont retenus à la nuque, ses vêtements sont abîmés. Le nez de l'assistance sociale se retrousse.

-« Je suis sûr que si la première fois que tu me voyais, c'était aujourd'hui, je ne te donnerais pas bonne impression. » Rétorque Duo.

Son regard au dessus de sa tasse sonde madame Demoulin.

Avec un sourire Laura Demoulin contemple Maxwell, lui aussi à la barbe naissante, sa tresse est à moitié défaite, ses vêtements sont souillés de tâches de sang à certains endroits.

-« Tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de rentrer, on dirait. » Taquine la femme.

-« Non, j'étais en plus en congé. » Sourit le natté.

-« Pour Chloé, j'ai eu sa grand-mère mais tu l'avais déjà jointe. Je me demande comment tu as toujours une marche d'avance sur moi. Enfin, c'est réglé, elle reste jusqu'à ce que sa grand-mère puisse venir la chercher. » Précise l'assistante sociale.

-« Tout est réglé ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Oui, je vais te faire parvenir le document de prise en charge. Le fils des Garcia va venir les reprendre ici dans la soirée. Il doit venir de L3. Je te laisse que tu puisses rentrer un peu chez toi. » Dit-elle en se levant.

-« Juste faire un brin de toilettes. Douchka n'est pas venue aujourd'hui. Je dois la remplacer. » Dit-il en suivant le mouvement.

-« Elle va mieux ? Parce qu'avec ce qu'elle a vécu, il fallait de la volonté pour s'en sortir. » Approuve madame Demoulin.

-« Elle est motivée par son fils. » Explique le natté.

-« Il continue à casser des choses partout ? » Demande-t-elle avant de continuer en lui souriant. « Il y a un moment que je n'ai pas vu une plainte contre lui, mais vu que tu arrives souvent à un arrangement avant que ça n'aille trop loin. »

-« Non, il est calmé, il a repris ses études. Demain, je dois faire de la physique avec lui. »

-« Ils ont de la chance de t'avoir trouvé sous leur chemin. » Affirme l'assistante sociale.

-« Ils s'en sauraient sortis de toute façon. Je n'y suis pour rien, ils avaient la force de le faire, j'ai juste activé les choses. »

-« Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un d'autre serait descendu dans cette cave par la trappe pour sortir une femme battue, mourante ? Même la police n'a pas osé faire ce que tu as fait. Tu es le seul à avoir cherché à comprendre cet ado qui saccageait tout. » S'indigne la femme du peu de considération qu'il a pour son acte héroïque.

-« Sincèrement, oui, je crois que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait faire un geste pareil. » Affirme Duo en regardant Heero passer avec des boissons pour les enfants.

-« Je te préviens dès que j'ai des nouvelles de la famille d'Aurore. Elle est sous ta responsabilité ! » Dit Laura en regardant également Yuy.

-« Jack, cette fois j'y vais. Je fais l'aller-retour. » Dit Duo une fois l'assistante sociale partie.

-« Pourquoi Duo ? » Demande le métis.

Un soupir s'échappe des lèvres du châtain. Il reste devant la porte qu'il vient d'entrouvrir et il attend que le jeune homme le rejoigne.

-« Je te laisse une semaine d'avance sur l'assistance publique. » Lâche Maxwell.

-« ? »

-« Pour introduire une demande de tutelle. Ils vont mettre plus ou moins une semaine pour savoir qu'elle est orpheline. » Précise le natté.

-« J'ai mis vingt minutes. » Rétorque le brun.

-« Ils n'ont pas nos méthodes Heero, ils ont des autorisations à demander, eux ! » Rappelle le châtain en ouvrant plus la porte.

-« Duo ! »

-« Réfléchis-y avant de dire non, elle n'a plus que toi. » Réplique le natté en refermant la porte sur lui.

Heero reste immobile en regardant la porte. Il ne sait plus du tout ce qu'il doit faire. Il ne veut pas de cette responsabilité. Il ne sait déjà pas ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie. Une petite main vient se mettre dans la sienne ramenant le métis à la réalité.

A Suivre…


	5. Saisis ta chance !

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi.

**Rating** : M

** Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

* * *

**C'est pas ma faute !**

* * *

**Saisis ta chance !**

Duo revient au « Shelter » dans le milieu de l'après-midi, il soutient une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Jack se précipite vers eux un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Je me doutais que c'était pour ça que tu traînais un peu. Viens Debby, ils sont tous partis. Tu vas m'aider à remettre les affaires à leurs places. »

La dame montre le salon, le regard horrifié.

-« Ils sont justes six, Debby. Et il y en a qui vont partir. Il n'y a que quatre nouveaux pour l'instant. » Explique Duo d'une voix rassurante.

-« Voilà le couple Garcia, la petite Chloé, Aurore et Heero et Madame Mint. » Dit Jack en montrant les personnes une à une.

Maxwell arrive avec une tasse de café au lait chaud. Aurore se précipite dans les bras de Yuy cachant son visage dans le giron du métis pour ne plus voir la femme édentée avec des brûlures sur le pourtour de la bouche. Chloé retrousse son nez mais ne dit rien.

-« Debby, Jack est parti te faire couler un bain. » dit Duo en lui donnant la tasse.

La dame secoue la tête négativement.

-« Une douche alors ? »

Toujours la même attitude, la femme s'avance en clopinant vers le landau.

-« Debby, Qu'est-ce que Mirabelle a dit ? Si tu veux t'occuper de sa fille. Debby ! » Ordonne plus sèchement le natté.

La dame se retourne vers Duo.

-« Un bain ? » Redemande le châtain.

Signe négatif.

-« Une douche ? » Questionne Duo.

Signe affirmatif.

-« Bois ton café pour te réchauffer auparavant. Heero va te rendre ton fauteuil. Jack, Debby va prendre une douche. » Dit Maxwell en dessous des escaliers.

-« Oh ! J'ai déjà dix centimètres dans la baignoire. » Soupire l'homme.

-« Laisse-la ! » Affirme le natté.

Duo revient vers le coin salon. Debby s'est assise dans son fauteuil, elle scrute le visage d'Heero. Ce dernier s'est installé dans un fauteuil pas trop loin du landau de Miraï. Aurore continue de cacher son visage sur le torse du métis.

Debby attrape la main de Duo et pointe Yuy.

-« Oui, quoi avec lui ? Quand tu n'étais pas là, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de Miraï. Ce n'est pas ça que tu veux me dire. » Réalise Maxwell quand elle secoue la tête.

Elle cherche quelque chose autour d'elle. Elle finit par le trouver, alors elle pointe l'ordinateur d'Heero sur le bureau puis remontre le métis. Il y a une supplique dans ses yeux et surtout de l'espoir. Comme Duo n'a pas l'air de comprendre elle recommence plusieurs fois de montrer l'ordinateur puis Heero qui la regarde faire le visage fermé.

-« Oui, Debby, c'est le jeune homme de la photo de l'ordinateur. »

Un sourire éclatant transforme le visage de Debby. Elle met la main de Duo sur sa joue et lui fait une légère caresse.

-« Va prendre ta douche, c'est bientôt l'heure du biberon. Aurore, tu veux prendre un bain et changer de vêtements ? » Interroge le châtain en se venant se mettre tout près de la gamine.

-« Oh Oui. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Heero va te montrer la puce. Chloé, on va regarder pour des vêtements nous deux. Après, on retournera voir tes parents, si tu veux ? » Propose le natté.

-« Je veux bien. »

Duo prend la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la porter devant une grande armoire. Il lui montre au fur et à mesure toute une série de vêtements jusqu'au moment où ils trouvent deux tenues complètes pour les deux petites filles.

A l'évier de la cuisine, le natté l'aide à faire sa toilette. Elle ne sait pas comment se tenir avec sa jambe dans le plâtre jusqu'au genou, surtout qu'elle ne peut pas le mettre par terre.

Après une demi-heure, les deux petites filles sentent bon le savon. Tout le monde se retrouve dans la salle à manger afin de prendre le goûter. Debby a déjà meilleure allure en sortant de la salle de bain. C'est elle qui donne le biberon de 16 heures sous le regard attendri de Jack.

Après le goûter léger, Duo part avec Chloé afin de se rendre à l'hôpital. C'est à ce moment précis que revient Mirabelle afin de récupérer sa fille.

-« Jack ne prépare rien, je prends des pizzas pour le souper. » Dit Maxwell de la porte.

µµµ

Quand le châtain revient après deux heures, la pièce embaume vite les diverses odeurs.

Le natté est heureux de constater que les derniers blessés sont rentrés chez eux. Il l'avait bien espéré car il n'a rien pris pour eux.

Duo dépose devant Jack une pizza aux anchois, devant Mirabelle une au salami, devant Bastien et Carlos une Grecque pour chacun. Chloé avait choisi une Hawaïenne.

-« Aurore, j'ai pris une bolognaise pour toi, je ne connais pas tes goûts. Debby toujours au jambon, je suppose. Tiens Heero. »

Le métis ouvre la boite et tombe en arrêt. C'est un plat de tagliatelles à la sauce cresson et aux crevettes. Duo mord dans sa pizza aux quatre fromages. Yuy n'a pas encore commencé à manger, il regarde éberlué le natté.

-« Quoi, tu n'aimes plus ça ? Tu as toujours eu horreur des pizzas. »

Voyant le plat du métis, Mirabelle fait la tête entraînant un sourire amusé de Jack et un grand sourire édenté de Debby.

-« C'est bon ? » Demande Aurore en regardant dans le plat du brun.

-« J'adore ça, tu veux goûter ? » Demande Heero en mettant un peu de pâtes sur sa fourchette avant de l'orienter vers la bouche d'Aurore.

-« Attend, lâche Duo. Ma puce, maman t'a déjà fait manger du poisson et des crevettes ? »

-« Oui, J'adore. »

-« Vas-y » Lâche Maxwell à Yuy avant de reprendre un autre morceau de pizza.

µµµ

Après le souper, il y a la vaisselle et la remise en ordre du local.

Au moment où Mirabelle va partir afin de rentrer chez elle, le natté l'aborde pour lui rappeler.

-« N'oublie pas de venir demain avec tes factures qu'on fasse ton budget pour quand tu toucheras ton salaire. »

Heero a déjà couché Aurore. Duo s'apprête, lui aussi à rentrer chez lui quand le métis vient vers lui afin de lui parler.

-« Duo, j'ai réfléchi, je ne veux pas. »

-« Pourquoi ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Je n'ai pas la compétence. Je ne suis pas assez stable. Et surtout je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherche. Comment veux-tu que j'élève un enfant ? » S'indigne presque Yuy.

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » Demande le natté comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel pensionnaire.

-« J'ai toujours recherché un endroit où je pourrais être moi. Où on m'accepterait pour ce que je suis. Voilà ce que je cherche depuis un moment. »

-« Tu l'as trouvé en Aurore, tu vas le créer pour elle et toi. Réfléchis-y encore cette nuit. » Suggère le natté en partant directement.

µµµ

Duo revient le lendemain vers 14 heures. Chloé est partie avec sa grand-mère dans la matinée, Jack a fait signer une décharge.

Douchka est à sa place derrière les fourneaux, elle a fait l'entretien du haut le matin avec Debby quand cette dernière ne s'occupait pas de Miraï.

Heero lui a décidé de faire une longue promenade, durant la matinée afin de réfléchir. Bien sûr il a pris Aurore avec lui, il n'aurait pas voulu que Maxwell aie des ennuis avec l'assistante sociale. Il fait du trop bon travail ici. Il est nécessaire à cette étrange communauté qui connaît rapidement les besoins de chacun.

Tout en marchant, il doit bien avouer qu'il se sent bien avec la petite fille, il a déjà ressenti cette impression de bien-être. C'était, il y a longtemps toutefois il n'arrive pas à mettre une date sur cette période.

Duo a raison, avec Aurore, il trouvera son havre de paix. Maintenant, il faut espérer qu'il pourra la prendre en tutelle. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une nouvelle mission. Il est serein surtout qu'elle n'est imposée par personne.

Il perd son sourire en réalisant que si elle est suggérée par Maxwell. Alors avant de commencer les démarches, il veut une explication avec lui. Il veut comprendre ses raisons. Il ne tient pas à se faire encore manipuler et tomber de haut. Quoique Duo ne l'a jamais déçu, ne l'a jamais jugé non plus.

Depuis le début de l'après-midi, Heero attend le natté impatiemment. Il n'est pas le seul, Gary commence à tourner en rond. Surtout qu'il ne sait plus avancer dans ses devoirs tout seul.

Quand Maxwell pousse la porte, il voit Heero et Gary venir à lui.

-« Ca fait plaisir d'être accueilli chaleureusement » dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

L'adolescent commence à danser sur un pied puis sur l'autre. Heero reste là à attendre en le fixant. Duo finit par se gratter la tête.

-« Heero, j'explique la matière à Gary qu'il puisse faire ses devoirs seul. Je crois que c'est mieux, sinon il va nous tourner autour, on ne pourra pas discuter calmement. »

-« C'est pas vrai ! » Lâche l'adolescent en rougissant légèrement parce qu'il se rend bien compte que oui c'est ce qu'il va faire.

-« Hn ! » Approuve Heero avant de repartir vers le fond de la salle et surveiller ce que fait Aurore.

-« Allez viens gamin, montre-moi ce devoir. » Sourit Maxwell en passant la main dans les cheveux de Gary.

Au bout de trois-quarts heures, Gary peut finir ses devoirs sans aide. Il remercie Duo avant de se plonger dans la rédaction de son travail. Le natté se lève de la table et se rend à la cuisine. Il va servir deux tasses de café et se rend près d'Heero qui lit un roman prit dans la bibliothèque du « Shelter »

-« Excuse-moi, tu voulais ? » Demande le châtain en lui tendant la tasse, avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

-« Savoir pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ! Quelle est ta motivation ? Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter ? » Lâche-t-il en le fusillant presque du regard.

Le natté porte la tasse à sa bouche pour masquer un soupir.

-« Pourquoi ? Parce que je crois que tu en as besoin. Elle va apporter à ta vie ce qui te manque. Ma motivation ? Ton sourire, te savoir heureux. Ce que ça va m'apporter ? Rien. A part racheter mes crimes de guerre qui me hante. »

Heero secoue la tête, tout ça n'est pas logique. Personne ne fait rien pour rien, on a toujours un profit quelque part, il le sait bien.

Maxwell sent la colère grandir en lui, alors il boit un peu de son café afin de se calmer.

-« Je ne suis ni Odin, ni J, ni Relena, Heero ! »

Pourtant tout ça ne rassure pas Yuy, il y a sûrement un piège quelque part. Maxwell soupire et se lève.

-« Tu crois être le seul à avoir mauvaise conscience, dit Duo en élevant la voix. Mes morts n'ont pas de visages, mais j'ai autant de sang sur les mains que toi, si pas plus. On a tous un moyen d'essayer de racheter nos crimes même s'ils étaient nécessaires pour apporter la paix. Quatre a reconstruit sa colonie pour avoir bonne conscience, il œuvre encore beaucoup dans l'ombre pour reconstruire là où on n'a pas les moyens. Trowa distrait les gens dans le cirque, pour faire oublier les années de guerre. Wufei continue à reprendre la justice avec les Preventers, il n'y a pas plus acharné. Et moi, je suis là, je donne l'équilibre, je rachète mes fautes, le mieux que je peux et toi. » Dit-il en s'arrêtant enfin, la respiration haletante.

Heero lève son regard vers le natté. Duo y voit clairement l'espoir et l'envie d'en savoir plus. C'est ce qui le motive à reprendre ce qu'il a sur le cœur depuis des années.

-« Toi, tu as préféré disparaître parce que tu ne voulais pas d'éloges pour tes meurtres. Nous sommes ceux qui ont le plus de sang sur les mains, j'en conviens. Tu ne voulais pas de lauriers pour les destructions, mais tu n'as pas fait que détruire, tu as apporté la paix ! Sans ton abnégation, sans ton courage qui ressemble parfois à de la folie, nous n'aurions pas encore la paix. Maintenant je voudrais que tu aies la paix intérieure. Rachète tes fautes en l'élevant, elle est ton salut, elle va te fixer un objectif, donne-lui tout ce que tu n'as jamais eu. Donne-lui l'enfance que tu as arraché à cette petite fille puisqu'elle te poursuit toujours autant et que tu te sens toujours coupable. Oui, tu aurais peut-être pu éviter sa mort en mettant un détonateur ailleurs, mais sa mort t'a servi pour en faire moins après. On apprend de ses erreurs, et on essaie de réparer et surtout en essaie de ne pas les reproduire et ça tu l'as toujours fait. »

Duo dépose sa tasse un peu brutalement sur la table basse et s'en va. Il va d'un pas énergique jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvre en grand. Il la referme et se met sur le perron, il commence à respirer à grandes goulées pour se calmer.

En trois jours, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il sent ses nerfs lâcher. Le soulagement peut-être, l'arrêt trop brutal de cette tension qu'il mettait à profit dans ses recherches. Il y a tellement d'années qu'il espérait, qu'il craignait de le retrouver et de constater qu'il était mort ou alors une épave. Ce n'est pas une épave, le même jeune homme est toujours là sous cette apparence et ça le soulage.

Une main sur son épaule le fait se retourner. Douchka est là avec son manteau qu'elle lui tend. Elle a passé un châle pour ne pas se refroidir. Une pensée traverse l'esprit du natté, il la voit sous la forme d'un petit roseau qui plie mais ne rompt pas.

-« Merci. » Dit-il en passant son manteau.

-« Tu devrais lui ouvrir ton cœur Duo ! » Sermonne tendrement la femme.

-« Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire à ton avis ? Vous devez être dégoûté maintenant que vous savez ! » Soupire le natté en regardant ses mains.

Parfois, il a l'impression qu'il va y voir tout le sang qu'il a versé, il est si souvent surpris de les voir intacts.

-« Savoir quoi ? Qu'on vous doit la paix, que vous avez risqué votre vie pour des inconnus. Pardonne-toi tes meurtres comme tu voudrais qu'il se les pardonne. Ce n'est pas toi qui dis qu'on ne peut pas demander ce qu'on ne fait pas soi même ? » Demande la femme en retenant un sourire.

-« Si Douchka, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je suis désolé de montrer ce visage à Gary, il n'avait pas besoin de ça ! » Soupire le châtain.

-« Quel visage ? Celui de quelqu'un qui tend l'autre joue, qui rend le bien pour le mal. Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est vrai que tu montres ça à mon fils ! Jusqu'ici la seule chose qu'il connaissait c'est coup pour coup. Frappe pour montrer que tu as raison. » Rappelle-t-elle.

Duo se retourne et la prend dans ses bras et la sert contre son cœur. Il la sert néanmoins en faisant doucement, elle est si fluette avec ses petites lunettes rondes sur les yeux, ses cheveux mi-longs blonds. Elle est peut-être si fluette d'apparence néanmoins, elle est si forte à l'intérieur.

-« Merci. »

-« Merci à toi, Duo. Je n'aurai pas assez d'une vie pour te remercier. Allez viens rentre maintenant avant de prendre froid. »

En poussant la porte, il voit que personne n'a l'air gêné de sa présence.

-« Duo, tu veux bien regarder si c'est juste ? » Demande Gary.

Le natté s'avance directement heureux de s'occuper l'esprit. Il ne cherche pas à croiser le regard du métis, il ne sait même pas où il est. Il lui a dit tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire, le reste c'est son choix. Il le respecterait.

-« Oui, c'est juste Gary ! Tu vois une fois compris ce n'est pas si compliqué. »

-« Non, me reste à étudier l'histoire, burk ! » Grimace l'adolescent.

-« Il ne faut pas étudier mot pour mot, il faut comprendre. »

-« Si je ne comprends pas, je peux te demander ? » Demande Gary.

Le natté affirme de la tête et lui sourit.

-« Duo ! »

Maxwell se redresse.

-« Oui Heero ? »

-« Tu sais où je peux trouver les documents à remplir ? » Interroge le métis.

Le châtain se dirige jusqu'au secrétaire et en sort une série de documents qu'il tend à son ami qui l'a suivi.

-« Tiens ! Si tu cales, je suis là ! »

-« Hn, j'espère que ça va marcher. » Lâche le brun avant de soupirer légèrement.

-« De toute façon, si ça va pas comme ça. Il te reste une botte secrète, elle te doit bien ça. » Affirme Duo en lui souriant.

-« Je ne veux pas lui être redevable. » Rétorque cinglant Heero.

-« C'est elle qui l'est. Sinon, il reste Quatre. Les obstacles on les balayera, légalement. » Précise Duo avec un large sourire.

Yuy s'installe à la table en face de Gary pris dans sa leçon. Douchka arrive aussi pour s'installer à un bout de la table afin de couper des légumes pour préparer le repas.

-« Duo, je peux mettre mon domicile ici ? » Demande le brun après avoir regardé la première question.

-« Non, tiens, il est inscrit sur ce papier. » Répond Maxwell en sortant une feuille de la poche de sa chemise.

-« Tu savais que j'accepterai ? » Questionne septique le métis.

-« J'espérais, c'est différent. »

-« Tu prépares à l'avance pour le cas où ! » Dit Douchka en gloussant légèrement.

-« Je ne vais pas changer de méthode. » Admet Duo en s'asseyant entre Heero et Douchka pour aider la femme.

-« Loyer ! » Ordonne Heero.

-« 250 crédits. »

Yuy l'inscrit en se demandant déjà où il va trouver une somme pareille. Il le savait bien que c'était de la folie, qu'il n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de chose. Pourtant il continue de le remplir.

-« Composition. »

-« Il y a trois chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine et un salon. » Rétorque Maxwell en épluchant des carottes.

-« Charge. »

-« Il n'y en a pas. »

-« Propriétaire. »

-« Duo Maxwell. » Répond un rien plus bas le châtain.

Il sait bien que c'est maintenant que ça passe ou ça casse. Le stylobille d'Heero s'arrête et reste en suspend au-dessus du formulaire. Yuy dévisage de plus en plus le natté.

-« Mais il n'y a plus de place dans ton immeuble, Mirabelle a eu le dernier. C'est pour ça que Bastien et Carlos sont restés ici ? » S'étonne Douchka après avoir regardé à droite et à gauche de manière à savoir s'il n'y a pas des oreilles indiscrètes.

-« C'est chez moi. Il n'y a rien de libre pour l'instant sur L2 à des prix raisonnables avec un minimum d'hygiène. » Avoue le châtain.

-« Il était là le piège » lâche Heero en déposant le stylobille.

-« Je ne suis jamais chez moi, je suis plus souvent ici. Je ne te gênerais pas. » Tente Duo.

-« Il a raison, tu sais. Dans le coin, c'est soit des taudis, soit hors prix. Tu n'as pas trop le temps de chercher. Quand tu auras la petite à charge, il sera toujours temps de trouver autre chose, tu ne crois pas ? » Intervient Douchka.

-« Hn. »

-« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on vit ensemble et c'est provisoire. Je n'ai plus d'appartement de libre. Dès qu'un se libère, il sera pour toi. » Affirme Maxwell en se levant pour aller chercher le portable.

Jack l'interpelle. Ils discutent moins d'une minute avant que le natté ne vienne déposer l'ordinateur devant le métis.

-« Tiens, cherche ! Si tu trouves ailleurs, je te soutiens. Ne va pas croire que c'est pour l'argent ou autre chose. »

-« Je n'ai pas de quoi payer mon loyer, je travaille ici, pourtant il signe comme si je le payais tous les mois pour obtenir mes tickets repas, mes tickets énergie et vêtements. » Confirme Douchka.

-« Il peut être fictif ? » Interroge Heero en allumant l'ordinateur.

-« Non, il y aura des visites pour voir si tout est en ordre pour l'accueillir. » Répond Duo avant de partir vers l'étage pour réparer une fuite que lui a signalé Jack.

-« Tu devrais accepter Heero. Avec Duo dans ton camp, tu as plus de poids. Il est très apprécié par l'assistante sociale qui surveille le secteur. Elle ne lui refuse presque rien. » Explique Douchka en s'attaquant à des branches de céleris.

-« Hn »

Quand Duo redescend, Heero a repris la rédaction de son dossier. L'ordinateur est coupé devant lui. Il se retourne quand Yuy lui demande.

-« Revenu ! »

Maxwell allume le PC et sort une carte bancaire de sa chemise qu'il met devant le métis.

-« Dépose le brevet pour ton fichier de renseignements pour catastrophe. Fais un brevet intergalactique. Il va te rapporter rapidement. »

-« Ce n'est pas un revenu ! » Affirme le métis.

-« Laisse-moi chercher, il y a bien un truc que tu peux faire à domicile avec un ordinateur dans les pattes ou à horaire modulable. C'est important l'acte de présence près d'un enfant ayant subi un traumatisme. Fais déjà ça ! Je cogite. »

Douchka sourit devant l'air éberlué d'Heero.

-« Tu as bien l'air au courant de ce qu'il faut. » Réalise Douchka qu'il a tout préparé.

-« Normal, j'ai failli introduire une demande il y a six semaines. » Avoue Duo en se remettant entre les deux.

Maxwell se rapproche de l'oreille d'Heero et lui dit quelque chose.

-« Tu aurais dû ! » Lâche Yuy.

-« Non, j'aurai fait une bêtise. » Rétorque le natté en reprenant les carottes laissées sur la table.

-« Elle ne s'en occupe pas. » Rappelle le brun.

-« Si beaucoup plus qu'avant. Elle va finir par s'y attacher pour elle-même, plus que pour m'attirer. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Duo ! » S'offusque Douchka.

Yuy a un sourire qui apparaît au coin de la lèvre.

-« Baka ! » Lâche-t-il en regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-« Vi, vi, j'avoue, mais ça aide de temps en temps. »

Alors que l'ambiance est sereine, le métis se renfrogne tout d'un coup.

-« Je ne peux pas Duo ! » S'exclame Heero les yeux écarquillés.

-« Oh ! Si que tu peux ! » Affirme Maxwell.

-« Tu ne sais même pas le prix ? »

-« Douze milles crédits l'année, tu vas les récupérer rapidement et tu me les rembourseras. » Précise le natté.

Heero devient encore plus septique.

-« Quand j'aurai l'argent, je l'introduirais. » Propose-t-il.

-« Quand tu auras l'argent quelqu'un te l'aura piqué ! Le procès coûtera plus cher que ça. » Assure le châtain.

Le métis se lève de la table pour clore le débat. Aurore vient de suite le voir. Il y a un moment que Gary a fini sa leçon et qu'il a quitté la table pour s'occuper de la petite fille.

-« Je te dois bien la vie, rappelle Duo. Ce n'est rien ça ! »

-« En allant te chercher, je ne te devais plus rien. Une vie pour une vie. » Lâche cinglant Heero en partant vers le fauteuil la petite dans les bras.

Duo s'effondre, la tête sur la table entre ses deux bras. La main de Douchka se met sur son épaule. Maxwell se relève et commence à ranger les papiers étalés sur la table sous l'œil septique d'Heero.

-« Je les mets dans le secrétaire que tout ne soit pas à refaire, si tu changes d'idée. » Eclaire le natté.

-« Si j'ai un emploi, je la rentre. » Déclare Yuy.

-« Pour le brevet, si tu changes… » Commence le châtain.

-« Je n'en changerai pas. » Coupe le brun.

-« Ok Man ! » Soupire Duo.

µµµ

La soirée se passe dans la bonne humeur. Cependant, il y a une tension entre Yuy et Maxwell, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à Mirabelle.

-« Oh Duo ! J'ai oublié mes factures, je passerai demain, tu es là à quelle heure ? » Demande la jeune maman.

-« Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai des choses à faire demain matin. »

-« Je ne vais pas traîner tout le temps ici, peste Mirabelle. A partir de quelle heure seras-tu là ? » Insiste-t-elle.

-« Pour ce que ça changerait ! » S'étonne Carlos.

-« Pour finir l'appartement nous aurait plus servi qu'à toi. » Accentue Bastien.

-« Hé ! Les garçons, je croyais vous avoir expliqué pourquoi c'était elle ! » Râle Maxwell.

Il commence à en avoir un peu marre de devoir continuellement se justifier sur ce point là.

-« Je sais Duo, n'empêche que ça me fait râler. » Répond Bastien.

µµµ

Après le souper, Heero met Aurore au lit. Dès qu'elle dort, il descend et vient s'installer dans le salon avec un livre. Maxwell finit par rentrer à 20 heures comme d'habitude. Le métis ne lui a plus adressé la parole depuis le moment où il a rangé les documents dans le secrétaire.

-« A demain, tout le monde »

-« A demain, Duo ! » Dirent d'une seule voix les gens présents encore en bas.

µµµ

Il est passé une heure du matin quand Duo se réveille en sursaut.

-« Comment es-tu entré ? » Demande-il d'étonnement.

Pas de réponse.

-« Je sais c'est une question stupide, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? » Interroge le natté que ce silence gênant cesse.

-« J'ai réfléchi ! Ca fait trois fois que tu essaies de m'avoir dans ton appartement. Je sais ce que tu veux. » Affirme Yuy d'une voix dure.

Duo se redresse dans son lit, allume sa lampe de chevet, un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Eclaire mes lanternes alors, parce que je ne veux rien. » Garantit le châtain.

Heero lui attrape le menton et commence à l'embrasser, Duo ouvre la bouche sous l'étonnement. Yuy approfondit le baiser. L'échange n'a pas duré plus de dix secondes avant que Maxwell ne réagisse et ne repousse le métis.

-« Ca va pas la tête ! »

-« Tu ne serais pas le premier à avoir cette idée derrière la tête. » Rétorque Yuy en s'avançant à nouveau pour une autre tentative.

Duo se lève furieux et le pousse vers la porte d'entrée.

-« Fous moi le camp, je ne veux rien de toi. Juste que tu trouves ton équilibre. »

De retour dans sa chambre, le natté s'assied sur son lit et commence à caresser sa lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a aimé ? Il n'a jamais ressenti ça avec ses aventures. Dans d'autres circonstances, s'il était venu avec d'autres raisons, il l'aurait laissé faire.

Il n'a jamais été un enfant de cœur. Néanmoins, il prévient toujours ses conquêtes d'un soir qu'il ne veut pas se fixer, que ce n'est pas sûr qu'il y ait un lendemain. Toutes et tous ses partenaires ont accepté le jeu, bien sûr plusieurs ont espéré un lendemain qui n'a pas souvent eu.

Les paroles de Douchka lui reviennent en tête.

-« Ton cœur est pris, tu te mens à toi-même. »

Se pourrait-il que ce soit vrai ? Heero lui aurait pris son cœur et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrive pas à se fixer. Ce serait pour ça qu'il voulait tellement le retrouver. C'est vrai qu'il se sent enfin heureux depuis qu'il sait où il est. Ca expliquerait que Mirabelle fait un retour en force, ne se sentant plus l'unique centre de son intérêt, comme il essayait de lui faire croire pour qu'elle se reprenne en main.

Dehors, Heero s'est appuyé contre l'immeuble, il caresse sa lèvre. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas voulu plus. Pour une fois, il est sûr qu'il aurait eu vraiment du plaisir. Rien ne le rebutait dans le contact qu'il venait d'avoir. Plus qu'un devoir, plus qu'un coup d'une nuit avec un inconnu ou inconnue. Ici, il a ressenti quelque chose de très fort, de chaud, de doux, de tendre en un seul baiser très court.

Tout compte fait, il ne voit plus trop d'objection à aller vivre chez Duo. Surtout qu'il vient encore de lui prouver qu'il n'a pas de but personnel dans toute cette manœuvre. Heero doit bien reconnaître qu'il agit avec lui comme il agit avec les autres.

Il le croit maintenant quand il dit qu'il fait tout ça pour racheter sa mauvaise conscience pour ses crimes. Il va falloir qu'il trouve un emploi, n'importe quoi mais un emploi. Il va saisir sa chance, trouver son équilibre, sa stabilité alors seulement il aurait quelque chose à offrir à Aurore et pourquoi pas à quelqu'un d'autre aussi.

Heero reprend le chemin du « Shelter » avec des projets pleins la tête, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas été aussi excité à l'idée de mener à bien une mission.

A Suivre…


	6. Pas de sot métier !

Disclaimer : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

Genre : Yaoi.

Rating : M

Bêta auditrice : Tenshimizu.

* * *

**C'est pas ma faute !**

* * *

**Pas de sot métier !**

Comme chaque matin depuis qu'il est arrivé au « Shelter », Heero décide de sortir pour ne pas rester dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, surtout que Douchka et Debby sont occupés à laver.

-« Aurore mets ton manteau, on va promener. »

La gamine arrive toute heureuse. Ils partent main dans la main par les rues de L2. Yuy explique patiemment ce que lui demande la petite fille. A force de déambuler, ils finissent par arriver devant l'hôtel le plus chic de la colonie.

-« Aurore, attend. » Dit-il en voyant une annonce sur une fenêtre.

Il s'arrête pour la lire en détail et il finit par entrer dans le bâtiment. Il se dirige directement vers la réception. Dès qu'il a l'attention de la personne à l'accueil, il dit.

-« Je viens pour la place de lavandière à domicile ! »

-« Vous ! » S'étonne le réceptionniste.

-« Pourquoi ? Vous êtes sexiste ? »

-« Attendez-moi là, j'appelle le patron. » Dit-il en décrochant son téléphone.

Pendant ce temps là, Heero va avec Aurore jusqu'au fauteuil et l'installe dedans. Il commence à lui faire des recommandations.

-« Tu vas être gentille et m'attendre là Aurore, regarde, il y a des livres. »

-« Suivez-moi jusqu'au bureau. » Dit le réceptionniste en venant le trouver.  
Yuy le suit sans un mot. Il frappe à la porte et attend qu'on l'autorise à entrer, ce qu'il fait après moins d'une minute. A peine rentrer, le directeur lui montre un siège et il commence à lui expliquer en quoi consistera son métier.

-« On va vous remettre cinq pièces afin de faire un test. Il y a de tout en général, des draps, essuies, peignoirs, taies, nous facturons un crédit la pièce. »

-« Il y a un contrat, fiche de paie ? » Interroge le métis.

-« Oui, j'ai besoin de votre carte d'identité afin d'effectuer un contrat d'essai. » Dit le directeur en sortant un document papier.

Heero la sort.

-« Sank en AC 199, elle n'est pas d'actualité ! » Lâche l'homme en fronçant des sourcils.

-« Je suis domicilié au ''Shelter'' » Dit Heero espérant que ça ne sera pas un obstacle.

-« Vous êtes envoyé par Duo, heu ! Monsieur Maxwell ? » Demande le directeur directement plus serein.  
-« De ma propre initiative, j'ai besoin de cet emploi pour une demande en tutelle. » Avoue-t-il afin d'obtenir le contrat.

Il se sent trop près du but pour laisser passer sa chance de pouvoir commencer ses projets

-« Une minute ! »

Le directeur ouvre un agenda puis il fait un numéro de téléphone.

-« Duo, c'est moi Greg. J'ai un certain Yuy Heero devant moi pour une place. Hm, d'accord. A la prochaine ! Il se porte garant, il vous reste à réussir le test. Les pièces peuvent varier de dix à septante par jour. Quand vous ramenez les pièces, on fera l'autre contrat. Signez là pour la réception des pièces. »

Heero se lève et suit le directeur jusqu'à la buanderie.

-« Quand vous ramènerez les cinq pièces, vous venez à mon bureau, si votre travail me convient. Je vous expliquerais comment on manœuvrera. » Dit-il en lui tendant une petite manne.

Le directeur reconduit Heero jusqu'à la réception. Aurore attend toujours sagement Yuy. Le jeune homme sourit en la voyant regarder les plafonds. Il le fait aussi et constate qu'il y a des petits anges peints. Elle repasse par les vitraux de la véranda. Elle soupire légèrement avant de prendre un livre et de le regarder.

-« Tu viens Aurore, on rentre. » Dit-il pour signaler sa présence.

La gamine se lève directement et vient vers lui tout sourire.

-« On a déjà fini la promenade ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Hn »

-« On n'a pas vu les canards ? » Rappelle-t-elle.

Heero lui sourit avant de lui dire.

-« On va rentrer par l'étang. »

La petite main vient se mettre dans celle que lui tend le métis. Yuy sent le regard du directeur le mater de la tête aux pieds et s'attarder sur son fessier. Ca l'énerve, mais il a besoin de cet emploi alors il ne se retourne pas pour le fusiller du regard.

µµµ

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le brun revient au « Shelter ». Aurore va directement enlever son manteau et le ranger. Elle s'installe sur le tapis près de Debby et commence à jouer avec les poupées réalisées par Chloé.

-« Douchka, tu as un fer à repasser ? » Demande Yuy après s'être également débarrassé.

-« Oui, Heero, dans le débarras de la cuisine avec la planche. » Répond-t-elle en venant lui montrer.

Une fois qu'il sort la planche, il lui demande.

-« Où est-ce que je peux m'installer pour ne pas te gêner ? »

-« Je peux le faire, tu sais, c'est compris dans mon travail, le repassage. »

-« Où puis-je m'installer ? » Insiste-t-il.

-« Dans le salon, on l'a fait tout à l'heure. »

Le métis déplie la planche, installe le fer et commence à repasser les objets qu'on lui a remis pour faire son test. Quand Mirabelle arrive sur le temps de midi, elle éclate de rire en le voyant faire.

Yuy ne soulève même pas un sourcil, il continue son repassage de façon minutieuse, que tout soit parfait.  
Après le repas, il couche Aurore et profite de sa sieste pour retourner à l'hôtel pour avoir son contrat définitif. Il demande à Debby de s'occuper de la petite fille si elle se réveille. L'enfant à moins peur de la dame et a déjà joué avec elle plusieurs fois.

Le directeur observe le linge et est très satisfait. Il sort le nouveau contrat qu'il fait signer au métis. Avant de payer les pièces du test, l'homme rend une trentaine de pièces. Heero est heureux, il ne s'attendait pas à être payé pour les cinq autres pièces.

-« J'ai fait une estimation de ce que vous pourriez gagner en un mois ici pour votre demande de tutelle. C'est une estimation faite sur ce que l'ancienne lavandière faisait. Si vous arrêtez, il y a une semaine de préavis. » Explique le directeur en donnant une copie du contrat à Heero ainsi qu'un deuxième document.

Yuy le remercie et s'en va avec sa manne.

µµµ

En arrivant au « Shelter », Heero trouve Duo en train de faire le budget du mois avec Mirabelle, c'est Debby qui s'occupe de Miraï avec l'aide d'Aurore.

La gamine se précipite dans ses bras, Yuy lui donne une petite valise qu'elle dépose sur la table pour regarder ce qu'elle comporte. La gamine écarquille les yeux de bonheur en voyant à l'intérieur, des cubes puzzles, des crayons de couleur ainsi que, des feuilles à picoter. Il y a également plusieurs jeux de société et bricolage à faire.

Yuy sourit devant l'air émerveillé de la petite. Puis il s'avance jusqu'à Duo et lui dépose cinquante cents de crédit sur la table.

-« Ma participation aux frais occasionné par mon travail. » Explique-t-il.

Mirabelle sourit et secoue la tête devant le montant de la somme.

-« Merci Heero. » Dit simplement Maxwell en les glissant dans sa poche.

-« Mes documents ? » Interroge le brun.

-« Dans le secrétaire que je t'ai dit. » Lâche-t-il sans un regard au métis. « Mirabelle, fais le calcul de ce que tu as à payer. »

-« Pourquoi je dois payer mon loyer, Douchka ne paie pas le sien. » Peste-t-elle.

-« Parce que Douchka n'a pas de revenus assez élevé, toi bien. » Rappelle une fois de plus le natté d'une voix sans vie.

Yuy s'assied en face des deux et commence à remplir ses papiers. Sans regarder Duo, il pousse un papier devant lui. Le natté le prend, le lit en faisant attention à ce que Mirabelle ne puisse pas regarder. Elle lorgne déjà dessus. Après lecture, Maxwell barre quelque chose, signe et le remet devant le métis.

Heero regarde ce qu'a barré le châtain, il fronce des sourcils et dévisage Duo.

-« C'est la seule chose que j'accepte. Je ne me fais pas d'argent. » Précise Maxwell.

-« Hn »

Yuy finit par ajouter « _Pour accord sans intérêt_ », signer et remet le papier devant Duo.

Celui-ci le prend, le plie, sort son portefeuille. Il glisse le papier avec les billets puis il prend sa carte de crédit qu'il dépose devant le métis.

Mirabelle ouvre les yeux en grands en voyant ce que vient de faire Maxwell, elle bouillonne surtout que tout se soit passé sans un mot. Pourquoi Duo n'a pas cette façon de faire avec elle ?

Heero ouvre l'ordinateur pour finir ses démarches. Dans l'heure tout est réglé, Mirabelle dépasse toujours ce qu'elle gagne et doit recommencer à choisir dans ses factures à honorer.

-« Où dois-je envoyer ça ? » Demande Heero.

Maxwell regarde sa montre.

-« Je vais aller la déposer, maintenant. »

-« Où ? » Redemande Yuy.

-« C'est comme tu veux, mais si je les dépose, c'est au-dessus de la pile. » Rétorque le natté.

Le brun va chercher une enveloppe dans le secrétaire, il plie minutieusement ses papiers et veut la fermer.

-« Ne la ferme pas, s'écrie Mirabelle. Duo doit contre signer. »

Yuy regarde Maxwell afin d'obtenir une confirmation.

-« Il n'est plus domicilié ici, je ne dois plus signer. » Rétorque simplement le châtain en s'adressant à la jeune fille.

-« Oh, tu t'en vas où ? » Demande-t-elle tout sourire.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne quitte pas L2. » Lâche cinglant le brun.

-« Ca n'aurait pas été pour me déplaire. » Bougonne-t-elle.

-« Tu dois faire autrement Mirabelle, tu dépasses encore de cent crédits. Supprime le superflu. » Ordonne le natté en se levant.

Yuy l'attend près de la porte pour lui dire un rien vexé.

-« Je ne me suis jamais domicilié ici ! »

-« Quand quelqu'un reste plus d'une nuit, je suis obligé de signaler et c'est d'office. Lundi, tu iras à la commune faire le changement, pour ton travail aussi. » Rappelle le châtain en passant sa veste.

-« Hn »

-« Pour Aurore, il faudra attendre l'accord de l'assistante sociale pour changer son domicile. » Ajoute Duo.

-« Hn »

-« Trouve l'adresse de l'appartement de sa mère, je vais demander l'autorisation de prendre ce que tu as besoin. Elle est de toute façon l'héritière. »

-« 121, rue Lagrange, appartement 343. » Rétorque directement Yuy.

Un sourire naît sur les lèvres du natté.

-« Merci, je vais vite. Allez Mirabelle, courage, il y a des choses à restreindre. »

µµµ

Quand Duo revient une heure plus tard. Mirabelle a réussi à boucler son budget. Bizarrement, Maxwell parti, cinq minutes plus tard elle a fini. Heero en a profité pour commencer le repassage pour son emploi, il est presque à la fin.

-« Voilà, l'assistante de Madame Demoulin m'a donné les clefs de l'appartement pour prendre ce qui est nécessaire pour que tu puisses héberger Aurore convenablement, ainsi que tu puisses pendre d'autres vêtements. »

-« Hn »

-« Je rentre chez moi, je voulais juste te prévenir que je venais te chercher demain après-midi pour faire ça. » Ajoute le châtain.

-« Tu ne restes pas ? » Demande Mirabelle en faisant la moue.

-« Non. » Répond catégoriquement le natté.

-« Je serai prêt. » Répond Yuy en pliant l'essuie de vaisselle qu'il vient de repasser.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? » Insiste la jeune femme ne voulant pas déjà le voir partir.

-« Mirabelle, tu connais ma règle numéro 1 ! »

-« Oui, dit-elle penaud. On respect la vie privée de chaque membre. Mais tu n'es pas un membre du « Shelter ». » Ajoute-t-elle rapidement.

Duo se retourne et sort sans répondre à la jeune femme. Heero passe sa main sur les cheveux noirs d'Aurore qui dépose le linge repassé convenablement dans la manne.

-« Attends-moi sagement. » Puis, il suit le natté. « Duo ! » Appelle le métis en refermant la porte pour les isoler des autres.

Maxwell se retourne, sans gravir les trois marches qu'il a déjà descendues.

-« Tu seras chez toi cette nuit ? » Interroge Heero.

-« Je ne sais pas. J'ai prévu de sortir. » Répond-t-il.

-« Hn »

-« Quand je sors, je rentre rarement seul. Je ne tiens pas à te trouver chez moi. » Précise fermement Maxwell.

-« Hn »

Duo gravit deux marches pour arriver à la hauteur du métis, il passe le revers de sa main sur la joue du jeune homme en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« Ce n'est pas que ce n'était pas agréable, si tu étais venu avec des autres intentions, on aurait sûrement fini ce que tu as commencé. Trouve ton équilibre, on en reparlera. En plus pour l'instant tu es mon travail. » Dit-il d'une voix douce en recommençant sa caresse.

Le regard d'Heero se durcit alors qu'il avait de la tendresse juste avant. Le revers de la main de Duo remonte au-dessus de la mâchoire pour redescendre dans une dernière caresse.

-« Tu n'es pas un assisté, tu ne le seras jamais, mais tu es au sein de mon foyer, je ne peux pas. »  
Les yeux de Duo passent d'un œil à l'autre chez Heero, le natté finit par avancer sa bouche vers l'oreille de Yuy.

Il murmure d'une voix rauque.

-« Prends confiance en toi, arrête de te cacher. »

Sur ce Duo se retourne et s'en va, laissant Heero sans bouger avant un moment.

Une bourrasque de vent froid le ramène à la réalité. Il secoue l'échine et se retourne pour rentrer, il doit finir son repassage et s'occuper d'Aurore.

Quand il pousse la porte, Mirabelle lui saute dessus.

-« Tu ne l'auras pas, il est à moi, je l'ai vu la première. » Harangue-t-elle.

Yuy la regarde droit dans les yeux, son regard se fait de plus en plus glacial, ses poings se referment, se crispent. Son attitude est de plus en plus agressive jusqu'au moment où la jeune femme commence à reculer en frissonnant.

-« Pourquoi es-tu réapparu dans sa vie ? Pourquoi ? » Murmure-t-elle en tremblant.

Le métis baisse son regard vers la petite main qui glisse sur son poing. Un sourire se fait sur les lèvres du brun quand il voit la gamine le regarder tendrement. Directement les muscles d'Heero se décrispent.

-« On finit le repassage et on va aller le rendre. »

-« Oui. » Répond-elle en le tirant par la main vers la planche.

En moins de dix minutes, Heero a fini les trois dernières pièces. Aurore sur un ordre du métis part chercher son manteau pendant que le métis prépare la manne. Quand ils sont partis, Douchka s'approche de Mirabelle, qui tremble, mais elle ne sait pas si c'est de rage ou de peur.

-« Tu sais pourquoi il est revenu, Mirabelle ? Pour amener la paix intérieure à Duo. Tu n'aimes pas Duo, tu l'aimes en égoïste ! »

-« Mais Duo m'aimait avant qu'il n'arrive. » S'indigne la jeune fille.

-« Arrête de te faire un film, Mirabelle, dit Carlos du salon. Duo ne t'a jamais aimé d'amour et il ne t'aimera jamais quoi que tu fasses. »

-« Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas m'aimer ? » Lâche Mirabelle en redressant fièrement la tête.

-« Duo aime ce qui est solide, pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un et pas passer sa vie à soutenir. Il aime l'équilibre. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Bastien! » Dit la jeune fille

-« J'avais une vie avant d'atterrir ici. J'ai déjà croisé Duo dans des night-clubs. Je te jure que pour l'intéresser, il n'y a pas que le physique, il y a le moral. Regarde les gens en qui il s'investit, ils ont tous du potentiel. » Rétorque posément Bastien.

-« Donc ? » Insiste-t-elle.

-« Même pas en rêve, Mirabelle. Tu ne lui as jamais prouvé que tu veuilles t'en sortir. En plus, tu ne progresses pas, juste pour qu'il s'occupe de toi. » Ricane Bastien.

Mirabelle va chercher son bébé et s'en va vexée.

µµµ

Quand Duo entre dans le « Shelter », Heero lui tend les trois crédits de son travail d'hier. Maxwell sourit, Yuy est rasé de près, il a attaché ses cheveux à la nuque, il le trouve magnifique mais ne lui dit pas. Il faut qu'il avance à son rythme mais ça lui fait plaisir de voir qu'il a décidé de se reprendre en main et de donner une meilleure impression dès le premier regard.

Sachant qu'il n'aura sûrement pas le temps de faire beaucoup de repassage dans l'après-midi. Heero s'est attelé une bonne partie de la matinée à le faire, il a annulé sa promenade du matin. Ce qu'a regretté un peu la gamine.

-« On la prend avec nous ? » Demande Yuy en rangeant la planche qu'elle ne gêne pas.

-« Aurore, la puce, tu veux venir dans ta maison avec nous pour choisir de que tu veux pour habiter avec Heero ? » Questionne le natté en se tournant vers la petite fille.

-« Ma maman y sera ? » Dit-elle le regard rempli d'espoir.

-« Non, Aurore, ta maman ne reviendra plus, elle va veiller sur toi du ciel. » Rappelle Duo en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-« Revoir ma maison ? » Interroge-t-elle.

-« Oui et prendre tes jouets ! » Propose en souriant Maxwell.

-« Je veux bien. » Finit-elle par dire.

-« Bien, va chercher ton manteau. Mirabelle n'est pas là ? » S'étonne le natté après avoir regardé à droite puis à gauche.

-« Elle n'était plus là quand je suis revenu hier soir, dit Heero. Elle te manque ? » Questionne-t-il.

Un pincement se fait dans son cœur sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi il prend peur en attendant la réponse du châtain.

-« Non, ça m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas habituel ! Surtout qu'elle savait que je venais. Il n'y a pas grand monde. » Constate-t-il.

-« Bastien et Carlos sont sortis, Douchka et Gary ne sont pas venus. » Répond Yuy comme s'il devait faire le rapport en l'absence de Jack.

-« Jamais le dimanche. » Sourit le natté.

-« Debby et Jack sont dans sa chambre. Ceux qui sont venus pour la nuit sont repartis. »

-« Cette nuit, tu dors encore ici, après ton changement de domicile, il n'y aura plus de problème. Sinon, je dois inscrire ta nouvelle adresse dans le grand livre, je n'ai pas trop envie. Si tu comprends mes raisons ! »

-« Tu n'aimes pas les visites nocturnes. » Rétorque le brun.

-« Tout dépend de qui la fait ! »

Les yeux de Duo pétillent, Heero commence à s'y noyer quand Aurore arrive près d'eux et prend la main du métis.

-« On va tout faire à pied ? » Demande Heero.

-« Je suis venu avec ma camionnette. »

µµµ

L'après midi passe rapidement, il faut démonter la chambre d'Aurore afin de pouvoir la remonter chez Duo. Ce dernier note tout ce qu'il prend, de la simple culotte à la commode. Aurore est ravie de retrouver ses affaires, ses poupées et ses jouets.

Heero l'a chargé de faire un tri dans ce qu'elle veut emporter. Dans un coin, Duo voit le cartable et le met sur la pile des objets à prendre.

-« Il faudra que tu trouves l'école où elle est inscrite en espérant que ce n'est pas trop loin de chez moi. Sinon, tu aviseras si tu la changes d'école ou pas avec l'assistance sociale qui va suivre ton dossier. » Expose Maxwell en passant à côté du brun.  
Yuy soulève un sourcil.

-« Tant qu'on ne t'aura pas donné la tutelle, tu ne peux pas prendre de décision seul, tu dois en référer à l'assistante sociale, je te donnerai toutes les coordonnées, lundi. » Explique le natté en repartant directement.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils ont fini de tout rassembler et chargé la voiture. Ils peuvent partir vers l'appartement de Duo.

µµµ

Maxwell commence à sortir une partie des affaires et monte jusqu'à chez lui. Heero sur ses talons avec d'autres objets. Aurore porte un petit sac avec des jouets.

Le brun s'étonne du désordre quand ils entrent à l'intérieur. Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières en regardant à droite puis à gauche.

-« J'ai du vider une pièce pour faire la chambre d'Aurore. C'était mon débarras. Voilà ta chambre la puce, Heero dormira à côté. » Montre-t-il.

Le regard du métis se reporte sur la planche à repasser.

-« Le fer est là Ro'. Si tu veux une presse comme au « Shelter » dit-le. » Précise le châtain en repartant pour finir de vider la camionnette.

-« Ca ira. » Rétorque le brun en suivant son ami.

-« Tu auras sûrement une inspection dès mardi. Du moment que la chambre d'Aurore est en ordre, tout le reste est moins urgent. » Enumère Duo alors qu'ils entrent dans l'ascenseur.

Aurore a été installée dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle joue avec ses poupées qu'elle est heureuse de retrouver après presque quinze jours d'absence.

-« Inspection ? » Demande le métis en sentant son estomac se nouer.

-« Oui, on va faire aussi une rechercher sur toi. Voir si tu es apte à l'élever. » Expose Maxwell en poussant sur le bouton -1.

-« Duo ! »

-« Tu es apte, il te suffit d'être toi. Laisse faire les choses. »

-« Mon passé, Duo ! Je suis un terroriste. » Rappelle Heero de la panique de la voix.

Il ne veut pas qu'on lui retire la petite, il s'y est déjà attaché, il a imaginé une vie qu'il veut absolument vivre.

-« Tu es un ex-terroriste utilisé pour que la paix règne. Si tu avais eu le choix… » Commence à expliquer Duo de la voix qu'il utilise pour rassurer les gens.

-« J'ai choisi cette voie, celle de la guerre. » Coupe sèchement le brun.

-« Et tes choix c'était quoi ? » Demande sans se démonter Maxwell.

-« Me suicider ou vivre en ignorant la misère humaine ou encore me battre pour la paix ! » Rétorque-t-il platement.

-« Egoïsme ou abnégation ! » Sourit Duo au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

-« Je ne suis pas sûr que les autres le voient comme ça ! » Soupire le métis en le suivant.

-« C'est vrai tant que toi-même tu ne le penseras pas, les autres ne le verront pas comme ça. » Affirme le châtain pour essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux.

Ils vident rapidement le reste des affaires et remontent afin de pouvoir commencer à ranger et installer Aurore dans son nouvel univers. Et la voyant, Yuy ne peut s'empêcher de dire.

-« Si on me refuse la tutelle, son monde va encore s'écrouler. »

-« Avec une optique pareille, on ne peut pas te la refuser. » Lâche Maxwell en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

µµµ

Lundi, Heero fait toutes les démarches nécessaires pour son changement d'adresse. Puis, il rassemble les rares objets qu'il a au « Shelter ». Il dit au revoir à Jack, Debby et Douchka avant de prendre la main d'Aurore et de l'emmener à l'appartement de Duo. Il passe le reste de la journée à remonter les meubles avec l'aide de la gamine.

µµµ

Mardi, Duo rentre en soirée après le couché d'Aurore pour se trouver devant Madame Demoulin assise dans le salon.

-« Duo, tu fais des heures sup. on dirait, toujours à suivre tes protégés. » Sourit-elle tendrement.

-« Pas tout à fait, Laura, c'est mon domicile. » Avoue-t-il en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

-« J'avais bien vu que tu étais propriétaire sur les documents. Tu sais que c'est en dehors de l'étique au moins ? » Demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Oui, je le sais, mais c'est un ami de longue date. Sinon, je ne l'aurai pas fait. J'aurai eu un autre appartement, je lui aurai proposé. De toute façon, pour le nombre d'heures que je passe ici, c'est comme s'il avait son appartement, tu le sais Laura. Je venais me changer et je repars. » Lâche Duo en partant vers la cuisine.

Il se sert une tasse de café et se dirige vers la salle de bain sans s'arrêter. En voyant l'état de l'appartement il lance au métis.

-« Merci pour le rangement, ça a meilleure allure. »

-« Alors vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ? » Demande l'assistante sociale en reprenant son dossier.

-« On s'est rencontré, il y a quatorze ans maintenant. » Répond Heero.

-« Dernier emploi ? »

-« Garde du corps. »

-« Ca doit vous changer d'être lavandière. J'ai vu votre patron tout à l'heure, il est enchanté par votre travail. L'année où vous avez arrêté d'être garde du corps ? » Interroge-t-elle voyant que les compliments ne dérident pas l'homme assis en face d'elle.

Duo revient dans le salon changé, il a mis un pantalon presque noir qui le moule convenablement, une chemise de soie de couleur bleu roi ouverte sur les deux derniers boutons.

-« AC 200. »

-« Vous n'avez plus rien fait depuis ? S'étonne Madame Demoulin. Mais de quoi avez-vous vécu ? »

-« Pendant trois ans de ce que j'avais gagné, des métiers saisonniers, de la manche pour la dernière année. » Répond platement Yuy.

-« Duo ! » Dit Laura

-« Il a arrêté d'errer pour Aurore, il a trouvé un travail. » Rappelle ce dernier.

-« Tu sais bien qu'il faut un dossier solide Duo ! Des preuves qu'il est compétant. On ne lui confiera pas un enfant sur tes impressions. Il y avait combien d'années que tu ne l'avais pas vu ? » Demande-t-elle pour se faire une idée de la situation.

-« Huit ans. » Avoue le natté.

-« Les gens changent. » Rétorque l'assistante sociale.

-« Il n'a pas changé. Nous aurons ce dossier, Laura ! Avec des références en béton, Mademoiselle Peacecraft, Monsieur Winner, le chef des Preventers, Wufei Chang et sa femme. Ca te va comme référence. » Lâche un rien agressif le châtain qu'on mette son jugement en doute.

-« Pas Relena, Duo ! » Rappelle le brun.

-« Ok Heero, on se passera de Relena. Ca ne change rien au fait que son dossier, tu l'auras. »

-« Même financièrement, lavandière, ça ne rapporte pas des masses. » Ajoute l'assistante sociale.

-« Attends que les rentrées de son programme de renseignements pour catastrophes commencent à lui rapporter ou qu'il invente un nouveau anti-virus ! J'ai repris ton ordi que tu avais oublié. » Répond le natté en lui déposant sur la table.

-« Je l'avais laissé exprès pour mon hébergement. » Expose le métis.

-« Tu vas en avoir besoin ! » Insiste le châtain.

-« J'ai le tien, je peux venir au « Shelter » aussi. » Précise Heero.

-« Je le ramènerai, demain alors. » Rétorque Duo.

-« Merci, tiens tant que j'y pense. » Lâche Yuy en donnant les trois crédits pour son travail d'hier.

Maxwell repart vers la cuisine pendant que Laura revoit son dossier.

-« Mais où avez-vous trouvé l'argent pour déposer votre brevet ? » Réalise-t-elle tout d'un coup.

Le châtain dépose la tartine qu'il vient de faire sur la table près de la jeune femme.

-« Je lui ai prêté l'argent, il m'a fait une reconnaissance de dettes prenant cours dans un an, si le brevet ne lui rapporte pas avant. » Explique le natté en sortant le papier de son portefeuille.

-« Il m'en faudra une copie. » Dit-elle.

-« Je sais, tu l'aurais eu. Tant que j'y pense, tu as trouvé l'école d'Aurore, Heero, c'est aujourd'hui qu'il vaut mieux en parler. » Rappelle Duo.

-« J'ai trouvé à quinze minutes d'ici à pied, on est allé cette après-midi en promenade. J'hésite et si ça lui est trop pénible d'aller là où sa maman l'amenait. » Explique Yuy.

-« Vous aviserez, si elle a trop de cauchemars, reprenez contact avec moi, on avisera. » Rassure l'assistante sociale.

-« D'un autre côté, je ne veux pas complètement la déraciner. » Ajoute le brun réalisant qu'on peut mal interpréter ce qu'il vient de dire.

Duo prend sa veste aux porte-manteaux et dit en ouvrant la porte.

-« Passez une bonne nuit ! »

-« Duo ! » Appelle l'assistance sociale.

-« Oui ? » Dit-il en revenant sur ses pas.

-« Mirabelle est malade ? Il y a deux jours, qu'elle ne s'est pas présentée à son travail. » Précise l'assistante sociale.

-« J'irai voir car elle a déposé Miraï normalement. » Lâche Maxwell avant de fermer la porte.

Heero regarde cette dernière avec un peu de terreur dans les yeux pour ceux qui savent lire en lui. Cependant, il n'a pas le temps de trop réfléchir, l'interrogatoire se poursuit. Du moins, le métis le ressent comme ça. Néanmoins pour une fois, il répond à toutes les questions même s'il doit se faire violence. Avant sa vie dépendait de son silence maintenant, son avenir dépend de ses réponses et pas rien que la sienne.

µµµ

La nuit est bien avancée quand Aurore pleure dans son sommeil, Heero se lève pour vérifier. En sortant de sa chambre, il sourit en voyant que Duo est rentré, il avait fait exprès de laisser la porte de la chambre du natté ouverte. Là, elle est fermée, pourtant il ne l'a pas entendu, il est encore capable d'avancer sans bruit. C'est une chose qui l'a toujours émerveillé chez le châtain, lui si bruyant, capable d'autant de silence quand la nécessité l'oblige.

Comme la petite s'est rendormie sans problème, le métis va ouvrir la porte, Duo est dans son lit, le coussin dans les bras. Heero le trouve adorable, le voir comme ça lui donne envie de le protéger. Il doit bien constater que sa façon de dormir n'a pas changé depuis la guerre. Combien d'heure n'a-t-il pas passé en mission à le regarder !Ca le reposait plus que de dormir lui-même, il se sentait plus opérationnel d'avoir fait ça, que d'avoir dormi.

-« Tu veux quelque chose Ro' ? » Demande Maxwell en se mettant sur le dos.

Le métis rentre dans la chambre et vient s'assoir sur le lit, le natté n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de ce corps qui se bouge vers lui.

-« Tu as trouvé Mirabelle ? » Questionne Heero pour finir.

-« Elle n'était pas chez elle quand je suis parti, il n'y avait pas de lumière quand je suis revenu, mais il était passé minuit. C'est les autres qui y ont été fort. Tu es resté correct. » Assure le natté.

-« Pourtant. »

-« J'aurai dû lui dire depuis longtemps. Sans Miraï, je ne me saurai même jamais occupé d'elle comme ça. Son futur enfant n'avait pas à payer les pots cassés de sa négligence, de sa non-motivation. » Expose plus fermement le châtain.

-« Hn »

-« Je suis aussi fautif que les deux autres ! » Affirme Duo en lui souriant, faisant glisser un doigt sur la joue du métis pour le rassurer.

Le silence s'installe alors qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

-« J'espère que je ne t'empêche pas de ramener quelqu'un quand tu sors ? » Demande le brun voulant en savoir plus sur la vie de son colocataire.

-« Je suis allé faire un bowling avec des potes. Hier, c'était une sortie cinéma avec mamy Eliane, elle avait mis une annonce pour ne pas y aller seule. Elle paie ma place, je lui tiens compagnie, je fais ça depuis un an tous les lundis. Demain c'est baby-sitting chez Carmen, elle est passée par le « Shelter ». Elle suit du cours du soir tous les mercredis. Et samedi, pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas eu envie de ramener quelqu'un, je n'ai rien trouvé à mon goût. »

Heero s'approche des lèvres du natté qui le tente de plus en plus à bouger. Il voudrait tellement savoir si toutes ses impressions qu'il a ressenties, il va encore les revivre. S'il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Duo l'a tellement touché, il pourrait plus facilement savoir pourquoi, pour une fois, il n'a pas la maîtrise de son corps quand Duo est près de lui.

Le natté se redresse dans le lit pour s'éloigner d'Heero.

-« Je ne suis plus au Shelter ! » Lâche froidement le métis.

-« Non, mais tu n'es pas encore indépendant. Comprends-moi, il n'y aura rien tant que tu n'auras pas ton équilibre. »

-« Je voudrais juste savoir. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Savoir quoi ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Si ce sera aussi doux, si… » Se coupe le brun.

Malgré la pénombre, Duo voit qu'il rougit un peu.

-« Ca t'aidera à mieux dormir ? » Questionne Maxwell.

-« Hn » Acquiesce Yuy.

Duo prend le menton d'Heero entre le pouce et l'index et le tire à lui. Sa langue caresse les lèvres du métis, celui-ci entrouvre les lèvres pour lui laisser le passage. Leurs langues se touchent, sous la petite décharge électrique qui surprend le natté. Il veut se reculer. Heero ne le voit pas comme ça, il attrape la nuque de Maxwell pour l'empêcher de partir, de se sauver. Noyé dans ses sensations toutes nouvelles pour lui, il en veut plus, il approfondit le baiser en couchant le châtain sur le travers du lit.

Duo retrouve ses sens, met ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Heero pour le repousser.

-« Stop ! »

-« Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça Duo ! » Dit le métis en avançant.

-« Moi non plus, mais stop, pas maintenant. » Panique un rien Duo.

-« Pourquoi ? » Insiste Heero.

-« Je ne veux pas m'investir, si tu dois disparaître quand tu auras ta stabilité. Je veux faire partir de ton futur, pas de ton passé. » Murmure le natté.

-« De quoi as-tu peur ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« D'être celui qui te stabilise et que tu n'aies pas besoin de moi après, que tu confonds aide et amour, que tu ailles chercher quelqu'un qui te verra construit et pas en construction. L'ami va t'aider. » Affirme le châtain alors qu'il avait mis de plus en plus de conviction dans ses dires.

Heero est toujours au-dessus de Maxwell, physiquement, il sait qu'il aurait le dessus sans problème et cette peur est présente dans le regard améthyste. La main d'Heero s'est insinuée durant la discussion sous le pyjama. Il caresse la peau satinée du natté. Sur sa cuisse, il sent la virilité de son ami, ses mamelons durcissent sous le contact de ses doigts.

Le corps est réceptif, mais pas l'esprit du natté. Heero comprend son dilemme. Combien de fois, il n'a pas été aussi en désaccord comme lui maintenant, quand il était avec Relena ou des gens qui ne faisaient que passer dans sa vie, il avait eu l'impression d'être forcé à faire quelques choses contre sa volonté.

-« Je ne suis pas Mirabelle » Affirme Yuy.

-« Je ne veux pas te leurrer, Heero. Même si on doit rompre après, je veux mettre toutes mes chances de mon côté. Ne pas avoir de regrets, j'en ai déjà trop dans ma vie. »  
Yuy s'avance l'embrasse, il sent le châtain s'enflammer sous ses attentions. Ce serait si facile de lui faire passer la barrière. Juste assouvir son envie du moment. Mais qu'est-ce qui restera de leur amitié après ?

Heero libère Duo qui lui sourit, puis le remercie.

-« Promis, si quand le dossier d'Aurore est accepté, tu en veux encore, on ira au bout, que tu saches si c'est juste physique où s'il y a autre chose. Je veux savoir aussi. »

-« On passera à la conclusion, mais n'espère pas prendre trop de distance. »

-« Pourtant, il va le falloir Ro'. Je ne vais rien changer à ma façon de vivre. Il faut que tu trouves ton équilibre seul. Sinon, tu seras sur un pied bancal. Il faut que je sache aussi ce que je veux de toi, que je me comprenne également. » Expose Maxwell pour tout bien expliquer.

-« Pour une fois que j'avais envie de prendre mon temps, pas me dépêcher pour que ce soit fini. » Avoue le brun en passant une fois de plus sa main sur le visage en face de lui.

-« J'ai eu autant envie de donner que de recevoir. D'habitude j'ai plus envie de donner pour compenser, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi au juste. » Réalise le natté.

Yuy donne un dernier baiser rapide à Duo puis il se lève et repart vers sa chambre sans se retourner.

A suivre...


	7. A la découverte de l'autre

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi.

**Rating** : M

** Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

* * *

**C'est pas ma faute !**

* * *

**A la découverte de l'autre.**

Duo quitte son appartement dans l'après-midi, il a été incapable de se lever pour attraper Mirabelle au matin. Ses couchers tardifs et répétitifs n'aident pas à garder un rythme sain.

Heero est venu le réveiller en revenant après avoir été porter le linge à l'hôtel. Il a été surpris de voir que la porte de la chambre était toujours fermée surtout que le natté à l'habitude de la laisser ouverte dès qu'il l'a quittée pour aérer la pièce. Il était pourtant près de midi.

Le métis a réfléchi tout le reste de la nuit à ce qu'avait dit Duo. Et il ne veut surtout pas que le natté le prenne en grippe. Cependant, il comprend parfaitement ce que ressent Duo. Lui-même a énormément de choses à découvrir sur lui avant de pouvoir construire quelque chose.

Et pour ça, il en remercie Duo, d'avoir eu la volonté d'arrêter leur baiser hier soir. C'est encore une chose qu'il doit à Duo. Ca le met mal à l'aise d'avoir à l'admettre, il lui doit énormément, trop à son goût.

Heero arrête de tourner dans sa sauce blanche pour les spaghettis qu'il prépare. A quel moment Duo a réclamé qu'il rende ce qu'il a reçu ? Pas une fois, c'est même lui qui se dit redevable vis-à-vis de lui pour sa vie, pour la paix, pour d'autres petites intentions comme hier de ne pas avoir usé de sa force pour obtenir plus.

Violer quelqu'un, il ne pourrait jamais, il sait trop le mal que ça fait. Il en veut tellement à J d'avoir voulu vérifier s'il parlerait sous ce genre de torture. Ce n'était quand même pas de l'entraînement ça ! Ou est-ce qu'il a voulu couvrir ce saligaud ? Le fils de sa sœur.

Heero se rappelle très bien quand il est venu se plaindre à J de ce que l'instructeur lui faisait subir presque chaque soir à partir de ses dix ans et qu'il lui a rétorqué que ça faisait partie de son entraînement. Mais peu après les viols ont cessés. Il avait été trop intrigué par ça pour ne pas essayer de pirater les bases de données personnelles de J et découvrir le lien de parenté. Ayant enfreint un règlement, il n'a jamais osé avouer à J qu'il avait réussi à pirater ses fichiers même si ça faisait partie de son entraînement ça. Il avait bien trop peur que les viols ne recommencent en punition.

Un petit sourire apparaît, en pensant que ce sale type avait été une des victimes quand Trowa avait fait exploser sa base comme son Mad l'exigeait.

-« On attend Duo pour manger ? » Demande Aurore en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-« Non, il soupe au Shelter. » Rappelle le métis.

La frimousse de la petite se fait triste quand elle répond.

-« Je ne le vois plus beaucoup depuis qu'on vit ici. »

-« On ira le voir à son travail de temps en temps. » Rassure-t-il

-« Chic, parce qu'il revient quand je fais dodo. »

-« Ta maman te laissait toute la journée à l'école ? » Interroge Heero tout en continuant à mélanger la sauce.

-« Oui, elle travaillait maman, elle n'avait pas comme toi le temps de rester avec moi. »

-« Tu veux y aller une journée entière aussi ? Sinon, je viens te chercher à midi et on mange ici, si tu fais une petite sieste, on aura encore le temps de se promener et d'aller voir Duo. » Propose Yuy.

-« Oh oui, merci Heero. » Dit-elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres avant de se jeter sur les jambes du métis.

Le brun lui donne une caresse sur la tête puis l'éloigne doucement. On sonne à la porte, il enlève la casserole du feu et va ouvrir. Madame Demoulin est là.

-« Je viens voir un peu Aurore. » Dit-elle directement.

Le métis s'efface de la porte pour la laisser entrer.

-« On allait passer à table, vous voulez manger avec nous ? » Demande le brun en refermant la porte.

-« Un peu, si vous avez en suffisance, je ne veux pas vous priver. »

-« Si je le propose. Aurore, tu rajoutes un couvert s'il te plait. » Ordonne le métis.

Laura regarde la table et voit deux couverts.

-« Je vais finir le repas. » Ajoute-t-il en partant vers la cuisine.

-« Je peux discuter avec Aurore ? » Demande l'assistante sociale.

-« Oui, je n'ai pas trop le choix ! » Rétorque Heero.

-« Si, si vous estimez que ce n'est pas bon pour elle, vous avez même le devoir vis-à-vis d'elle de vous y opposer. » Précise la jeune femme.

-« Je n'ai rien à cacher. J'ai ma sauce à finir. »

Heero laisse seules, Laura et Aurore. La gamine babille gentiment et répond aux questions qu'on lui pose.

Le repas se passe agréablement, l'enfant fait la discussion, plus d'une fois l'assistante sociale essaie d'instaurer la conversation avec le jeune homme, néanmoins, il ne répond que par monosyllabe.

-« Il ne parle qu'avec moi et Duo ! » Lâche Aurore en souriant fièrement.

-« On dit, Duo et moi ! » Reprend Heero.

-« Ah ! Et pourquoi ? » Demande Madame Demoulin en regardant la fillette.

-« Je ne sais pas. » Soupire la gamine

La jeune femme regarde Yuy dans les yeux pour avoir une réponse. Le métis soupire avant de dire.

-« Je parle quand je me sens en confiance. »

-« Vous estimez manquer de confiance en vous ? » Questionne-t-elle.

-« Non, dans les autres. » Avoue-t-il mal à l'aise de tellement devoir se dévoiler.

-« Duo a commencé votre dossier, je suis impressionnée. J'ai contacté les gens qui vous ont côtoyé par le passé. Je n'ai pas encore eu d'avis négatif. Quelqu'un de distant, mais d'entier, complètement motivé par sa cause. Monsieur Winner m'a demandé si une enquête était ouverte sur vous à la fin de la discussion. Quand je lui ai donné la raison, il m'a dit que c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait vous arriver et qui pouvait lui arriver. » Rassure Laura en regardant rapidement Aurore.

La porte s'ouvre sur un Duo en rage qui balance son sac dans l'entrée, avant que son regard ne tombe sur la scène du repas. Il lâche comme excuse.

-« Il vaut mieux que j'aille me calmer ailleurs. »

Il fait demi-tour avant que les deux filles ne réalisent vraiment ce qui s'est passé, Heero a quitté la table et est déjà à la porte.

-« Duo ! »

-« Ca va aller Ro', t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je t'explique quand je rentre après mon baby-sitting. »

-« Hn »

-« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? » Demande Laura quand Heero revient.

-« Je ne sais pas ! »

-« Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. » Reprend Madame Demoulin encore un peu choquée.

-« Moi, bien. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver ? » S'inquiète-elle.

-« Manipulation, proche en danger, impuissance à trouver une solution, c'est les trois seules raisons qui puissent déclencher ce genre de réactions. » Rétorque-t-il.

-« Vous avez été militaire tous les deux. Je n'arrive pas à voir Duo sur un champ de bataille. »

-« Pourtant il n'était pas le numéro deux pour rien. C'est un des rares à qui je confiais ma vie. En mission, si j'avais besoin d'un coéquipier, je préférais de loin que ce soit lui. » Avoue le métis en s'asseyant à la table.

Heero s'arrête de parler. Il part dans ses réflexions. Leurs vies sont tellement liées, depuis si longtemps. Il vient de remettre le doigt sur la dernière fois qu'il a été aussi bien dans sa peau. C'était lors d'une mission d'infiltration, c'était Duo qui faisait la couverture et protégeait sa vie directement. Pourtant quand il s'est retrouvé complètement entouré d'ennemis, il était sûr de mourir cette fois. Cependant quand DeathScythe était apparu, libérant le passage vers la liberté, il avait ressenti ça, la sérénité de savoir que quelqu'un avait envie de le vouloir vivant. Surtout avec ce qu'il avait entendu dans l'interphone.

_-« Quatre, rien à foutre, on s'en sortira à deux ou on crèvera à deux, je ne le laisse pas là. »_

_-« C'est la mission, les ordres. » Suppliait le blond._

_-« Depuis quand une mission vaut une vie alliée quand on peut la sauver ! » Rageait le natté._

µµµ

-« Monsieur Yuy, je vais y aller. Monsieur Yuy ? » Insiste Laura voyant qu'il ne réagit pas.

-« Hn »

-« Ca va ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Oui, excusez-moi. »

Heero est déjà debout pour reconduire l'assistante sociale à la porte. Quand elle est partie, le jeune homme se retourne vers la gamine

-« Tu m'aides à débarrasser, mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, puis au bain. Je te lis une histoire quand tu seras au lit. »

-« Elle est gentille Madame Demoulin. » Affirme la gamine en prenant ce qu'on lui tend.

-« Oui, très. Demain, on passera au Shelter. » Promet le brun en partant avec le reste jusqu'à la cuisine.

-« Merci Heero. » Dit-elle en attendant qu'il la débarrasse de ce qu'elle a dans les bras.

-« Maintenant au bain. »

µµµ

Heero attend Duo en finissant son repassage pour la journée d'aujourd'hui. Le métis met dix pour cent de ses gains dans une soucoupe sur le buffet.

Tous les jours, Maxwell les ramasse. Cela fait plaisir à Yuy, au moins le natté accepte qu'il ne se sente pas complètement redevable, il a compris pourquoi il le fait.

Il est 23 heures quand Duo pousse la porte, le métis voit directement qu'il n'est pas encore calmé.

-« Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre. » Lâche Maxwell en partant vers la salle de bain.

-« J'ai cru que tu le voulais. » Avoue Heero.

Le natté sursaute légèrement surpris de le trouver juste sur ses talons.

-« Je… J'ai dit ça par habitude pour rassurer, sans vraiment le penser. » Rétorque mal à l'aise le châtain.

-« Si tu veux… »

-« Je te trouverais bien, merci Ro' » Coupe-t-il.

Le métis rentre dans sa chambre un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir vraiment aider Duo, mais si ce dernier ne veut pas. Il ne va pas le forcer.

Le lendemain, il va conduire Aurore à l'école. Puis il repart avec le linge qu'il a fait jusqu'à l'hôtel afin d'être payé et prendre ce qu'il doit repasser aujourd'hui. Il va chercher la petite à l'école et la fait dîner.

Après Aurore accepte d'aller se coucher durant une petite heure dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps là, Heero en profite pour finir le repassage. Duo étant parti travailler, il sait qu'il aura la maison pour lui maintenant.

Après la sieste, ils vont en promenade jusqu'au « Shelter ». Aurore est ravie de revoir tout le monde, de s'occuper de Mirai avec Debby.

Quand Mirabelle rentre, Heero et Aurore n'ont pas encore quitté le « Shelter ». La jeune fille passe devant le métis sans lui adresser un regard. Elle se rend directement dans le coin où dort sa fille dans sa poussette. Elle peut partir directement chez elle. Elle fait tourner sa poussette et veut prendre la direction de la sortie.

Le métis à la surprise de voir Duo se mettre devant la porte dans une attitude qu'il connaît, il est prêt au combat.

-« Tu veux quoi ? M'empêcher de sortir ? Je croyais qu'on était libre de venir, de partir, qu'on était toujours les bienvenus ? » Dit-elle en bombant la poitrine.

Heero voit que Duo perd un peu contenance. Elle a frappé bas, dans les principes de Maxwell, ce qui régit sa vie depuis si longtemps.

-« Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça Mirabelle ? » Questionne le natté de la tristesse dans le regard.

-« Ca ne m'apporte rien de vouloir changer pour toi ! » Clame-t-elle.

-« Tu n'as que dix-sept ans, ne recommence pas. Tu ne dois pas changer pour quelqu'un mais pour toi. » Insiste le jeune homme.

-« Et moi, justement si je trouve ça plus amusant cette vie. Que j'aime mieux que d'être caissière huit heures par jour. Tu vas m'empêcher de déposer Miraï au Shelter ? Tu vas reprendre ta parole ? » Harangue-t-elle.

-« L'accord, c'est si tu gagnes ta vie ! » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Je gagne ma vie ! Je ne dépends pas de toi, et même mieux qu'avec le travail minable que tu m'avais trouvé ! »

-« Pense à ta fille. » Supplie Duo radouci.

-« C'est un poids. » Soupire-t-elle en regardant le landau.

-« Elle n'a pas demandé à naître. »

-« Comme personne, on assume tous, le choix de quelqu'un d'autre. » Persiffle la jeune femme.

-« Donc tu as décidé de lui donner la vie ! »

Heero sourit intérieurement, Duo reprend le dessus.

-« Je m'en occupe parce que… »

-« Parce que quoi ? Mirabelle ! » Demande tendrement Maxwell.

-« Pour que tu t'intéresses à moi, que tu m'apprécies, que tu sois fière de moi, que tu m'aimes un jour. » Avoue-t-elle le regard rempli d'espoir.

-« Tu aimes ce que tu fais pour l'instant Mirabelle ? » Questionne le châtain.

La jeune fille secoue la tête.

-« Qui voulais-tu punir en agissant comme ça ? »

-« Toi ! » Murmure-t-elle.

-« Tu crois que je suis le seul à souffrir ? » Questionne le châtain.

La jeune femme secoue à nouveau la tête.

-« Je t'apprécie Mirabelle, mais c'est sûr que je ne t'aime pas, enfin pas comme tu voudrais. Je me suis mal comporter avec toi. »

-« C'est pas vrai. » S'insurge-t-elle.

-« Si Mirabelle, j'aurai dû te le dire au lieu de profiter de l'affection que tu me portes pour te faire avancer. J'ai voulu protéger Miraï, je t'en ai oublié. » Soupire-t-il un peu honteux.

La jeune femme s'avance vers le natté.

-« On efface et on recommence ? » Demande Mirabelle.

-« D'accord, mais quoi que tu deviennes, il faut le faire pour toi. Si tu n'aimes pas ça, caissière, tu dois le dire. » Affirme Duo.

-« Je dois faire le choix pour Miraï et moi, pas pour te plaire. » Dit-elle pour lui prouver qu'elle a compris.

-« Voilà ! »

-« Tu ne m'aimeras jamais, quoi que je fasse ! »

Duo soupire.

-« Tu es quelqu'un qui peut-être adorable, tu peux être une sacré garce aussi. Mais oui pour l'instant, je ne peux pas t'aimer. Il y a déjà la différence d'âge, la différence de vécu... »

-« Et ? »

Maxwell ferme les yeux se sentant mal à l'aise.

-« Je n'en suis pas encore sûr, mais je crois que mon cœur est pris. » Avoue-t-il presque dans un murmure.

-« J'espère que ce sera réciproque. » Répond Mirabelle en reprenant la direction de la sortie.

-« Mirabelle, si tu vas travailler demain, il te faut un certificat. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Je ne suis pas virée ? » S'étonne-t-elle.

-« Madame Demoulin a dit que tu étais malade. »

-« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? » S'exclame-t-elle les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

-« Parce qu'on croit vraiment que tu peux t'en sortir. Je sais bien que parfois tu préfèrerais avoir une vie d'ado normale, mais on ne t'a jamais empêché de déposer Miraï pour une nuit. » Rappelle le natté en l'aidant à descendre la poussette dans la rue.

-« Je sais Duo. »

Maxwell remonte les escaliers et regarde la jeune femme s'éloigner. Il se retourne quand elle est arrivée au coin de la rue, il sursaute en trouvant Heero juste derrière lui.

-« Purée Ro', tu ne peux pas te déplacer en faisant du bruit. »

Un petit sourire apparaît chez le métis, il s'avance encore plus près.

-« Je vais y aller, réfléchir comment prendre ma vie en main rapidement. » Murmure Yuy.

Une interrogation passe dans les yeux de Maxwell.

-« Que tu saches si ton cœur est pris ! » Continue-t-il sur le même ton.

-« Qui te dit que c'est de toi que je parlais ! » Répond en murmurant Duo, les yeux dans un océan de cobalt tendre.

Le brun monte une main jusque sur la joue du natté. D'un doigt, il suit la courbe de la mâchoire de Duo. La respiration de celui-ci s'accélère suivant le mouvement de son cœur sous la caresse.

-« Je sais encore quand je fais de l'effet à quelqu'un, si c'est pas ton cœur, c'est purement sexuel ce qui se passe entre nous, mais il y a quelque chose. » Rétorque-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-« J'en conviens ! » Répond le natté en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Heero s'éloigne. Encore une chance pour Maxwell, il n'y a que les habitués au « Shelter ». Il se sent rouge de confusion. Depuis quand Heero sait qu'il est attirant, qu'il sait utiliser son corps, son regard pour lui faire perdre les points de repère.

-« Tu viens Aurore, on rentre. » Dit Yuy en se tournant vers l'intérieur du foyer.

La gamine accourt son manteau à la main, Heero lui attache. Il passe sa veste et ils s'en font tous les deux. Duo n'a toujours pas bougé de l'entrée, il est toujours aussi mal dans sa peau. Il les regarde partir avant d'arriver à prendre contenance.

Il tombe sur le regard de Bastien dans la cuisine qui lui sourit.

-« Tu sais où il crèche parce je crois que tu as une touche. » lui lance l'homme en venant avec deux tasses de café.

-« Oui, oui, je sais. Mais j'ai des principes Bastien. Il dépend encore un peu trop de moi en ce moment. » Rétorque Maxwell en prenant la tasse qu'on lui tend.

-« Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si beau. Il a bien changé depuis qu'il a quitté le foyer. » Réalise Bastien.

Carlos arrive pour prendre son amant dans ses bras par l'arrière.

-« De quoi vous parlez encore ? » Demande-t-il directement.

-« Arrête d'être jaloux comme ça, Duo et moi, c'est une vieille et courte histoire. » Plaisante Bastien en se tournant pour lui donner un baiser.

-« Tu es quand même ma plus longue histoire. » Rappelle le natté.

Bastien éclate de rire.

-« Dix jours, je ne savais pas que j'avais le record. »

-« Et si ! » Lâche Maxwell avant de partir s'occuper un peu de l'intendance.

µµµ

Heero est dans l'appartement depuis une bonne semaine. Depuis que l'école a repris, Duo et le métis ne font plus que se croiser, tard en soirée.

Le brun a bien constaté que ce que lui avait dit Maxwell est vrai, il peut vraiment vivre comme il le souhaite. Duo ne passe jamais qu'en coup de vent et pour dormir.

-« Aurore tu finis de ranger la vaisselle ainsi que tes vêtements qui sont sur la chaise de la cuisine ! » Ordonne le métis alors qu'il finit de prendre les poussières.

-« Pourquoi ranges-tu le linge de Duo et pas le mien ? » Questionne la gamine de la cuisine.

-« Je ne range pas son linge, je l'ai mis sur son lit. Chacun range ses affaires ! » Rappelle-t-il.

Vu le repassage qu'il fait tous les jours, il doit reprendre les poussières quotidiennement s'il ne veut pas que tout devienne blanc.

-« Avec maman, je n'avais pas de corvée. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Si tu veux aller promener, je ne sais pas tout faire. »

-« Oui mais avec maman… »

-« Si tu veux, on peut faire comme avec maman, tu restes dîner à l'école, je viens te reprendre à la garderie, là tu n'auras pas de corvée. » Coupe Heero en allant ouvrir la porte au coup de sonnette. « Madame Demoulin. »

-« Monsieur Yuy. » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

-« Oui mais pourquoi, je ne peux pas revenir sans corvée. » Rouspète-t-elle.

-« Parce qu'on ne peut pas avoir que de l'amusement dans la vie, il y a des concessions à faire. Excusez-moi, entrez. Dépêche-toi Aurore, plus vite elles sont faites, plus vite c'est fini. » Insiste le jeune homme.

-« On partira après ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Oui, dès que j'ai fini ma discussion avec Madame Demoulin. » Rétorque-t-il en montrant la table de la salle à manger à l'assistante sociale.

-« Reporter le linge ? » Interroge-t-elle en venant dans le salon ses vêtements dans les bras.

-« Oui ! »

-« C'est loin d'ici ! » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Parce que tu veux passer par les canards. »(1)

-« Pourquoi, on ne prend pas la camionnette de Duo ? » Demande la gamine en se décidant à partir vers sa chambre.

-« Parce que c'est à Duo ! »

-« Mais il ne l'utilise pas. » Plaide l'enfant de sa chambre.

-« Ce n'est pas une raison. » Soupire le métis.

-« Voilà, c'est fait ! » Dit-elle en revenant dans le salon.

-« Bien tu peux regarder un peu la TV, pendant que je discute avec madame Demoulin. »

Pendant la mésentente, le métis a conduit l'assistante sociale à la table de la salle à manger comme à chaque fois qu'elle vient. Elle a déjà sorti son portable et les regarde vivre avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-« Excusez-moi ! » Dit Heero en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

-« Non, c'est bien, il y a des gens qui changent d'attitude quand j'arrive de peur qu'ils soient mal jugés. Vous pas ! Alors aujourd'hui je suis venue pour vous remettre vos chèques pour le paiement de votre loyer. » Commence-t-elle a expliquer.

-« Je n'ai rien payé, Duo a dit le mois prochain ! » S'étonne le brun.

Laura sourit.

-« Comme vous commencez à travailler, il m'a dit que vous ferez le paiement à terme échu. Si vous avez les moyens, vous récupérerez ce loyer de retard. Bon de toute façon, c'est votre popote interne, je n'aurai pas dû être au courant. Mais vas-tu t'allumer, ça fait trois jours qu'il fait des siennes. » Peste-t-elle.

-« Vous permettez ? » Lâche Heero en tendant la main vers le portable de la jeune femme.

Laura le pousse vers le métis. Ce dernier écarquille un rien les yeux avant de dire.

-« Il est allumé ? »

-« Oui, mais pas moyen d'avoir accès à mon fichier utilisateur ! » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Ce fichier là ? » Demande le métis en n'en montrant un.

-« Oui, c'est toutes les personnes que je suis personnellement. » Soupire-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle a bien une version sauvegardée à son bureau, mais elle sait qu'elle n'est pas à jour. Il y plusieurs jours qu'elle n'a pas pris le temps de le faire.

-« Donc vous veniez pour des chèques ! » Dit Heero qu'elle lui explique et qu'elle ne pense plus à ses problèmes d'ordinateur.

Tout en s'activant sur le portable, il l'écoute expliquer le fonctionnement des chèques énergie, vêtements et nourritures. Ceux-ci donnant droit, dans certains magasins, à ne payer que la moitié de la valeur de la marchandise enlevée.

Sur L2, il n'y a pas d'aide direct de l'Etat. Toutefois, le principe « aide-toi et le ciel t'aidera » est appliqué. Prouve que tu travailles pour t'en sortir, l'Etat paie une partie de tes frais d'entretien pour toutes les personnes à revenu modéré. Il faut prouver gagner moins de huit cents cinquante crédits le mois en donnant toutefois la preuve de payer un loyer donc qu'on est insérer dans la vie active. **(µ)**

Les commerçants qui acceptent les chèques savent que l'Etat paiera l'autre moitié, ils n'ont pas une perte de revenus mais la certitude d'avoir plus de clients.

-« Energie ? » Demande Heero ne voyant pas son utilité puisqu'il n'a pas de charge.

-« L'Energie, ça enrobe aussi l'essence, les bougies, les piles. Les chèques énergies servent souvent de monnaie d'échange avec ceux qui ont une voiture. Nous le savons bien mais ça permet aussi qu'ils augmentent l'argent qu'ils ont pour d'autres frais. Je sais que Duo prend ceux de Douchka et Mirabelle. » Explique l'assistante sociale.

-« Il ne roule presque pas. » S'étonne Yuy.

Chaque fois qu'il sort ou qu'il revient, il voit la camionnette de son ami à sa place de parking. Il sait que le natté fait presque tout à pied.

-« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en fait, mais ils réapparaissent, donc ils sont utilisés. Duo est le roi de la magouille honnête. » Eclate de rire Laura.

-« Voilà, vous avez à nouveau accès à vos fichiers. Il y avait un programme espion, je vous ai installé un anti-virus plus puissant. » Dit le brun en rendant le portable à la jeune femme.

-« A c'est ça que vous avez fait avec votre cd-rom, je vous dois ? » Demande-t-elle.

Heero ouvre des yeux ronds.

-« Tout travaille mérite salaire. Vous avez installé un anti-virus. » Insiste Laura.

-« Rien, je ne veux rien. C'est un anti-virus de mon invention. »

Madame Demoulin ouvre son portefeuille et sort cinquante crédits.

-« Vous m'avez évité de le porter en réparation. J'en aurai eu pour au moins cent cinquante crédits. Nous sommes quittes. Vous croyez pouvoir remettre en état le portable de ma collègue ? Elle n'a plus accès à son disque dur. L'informaticien lui demande cinq cents crédits de réparation, elle hésite vu le prix d'un neuf. »

-« Je peux toujours regarder. » Rétorque le brun en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme lui fait signer des documents pour la remise des chèques, puis elle dit en se levant.

-« Je vous amènerai le portable de ma collègue demain. »

Heero la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Il laisse le dessin animé que regarde Aurore se terminer avant de lui dire d'éteindre et qu'ils vont rapporter le linge.

µµµ

Au soir, quand Duo rentre, Yuy est à table avec une série de papier avec des annotations devant lui. Il pianote sur l'ordinateur du natté qu'il laisse souvent à son domicile. Le châtain se rend à la cuisine et revient avec deux tasses de café, il en dépose une devant son ami et s'assied en face de lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demande Maxwell en voulant tirer l'ordinateur à lui.

Un regard glacial lui répond et maintient de la main l'ordinateur à sa place.

-« Ok man, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Redemande-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Il est heureux que Heero reprenne de l'assurance et commence à lui résister.

-« Des recherches sur le travail d'indépendant. » Répond le métis.

-« Tu changes d'emploi ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Complément, Madame Demoulin m'a payé cinquante crédits pour réparer son portable. Elle amène celui de sa collègue demain. C'est toi qui as parlé de l'égalité. » Rappelle le brun en prenant la tasse de café.

-« Oui, parce que ce n'est pas des gens qui me connaissent, qui connaissent Laura qui prennent les dernières décisions. »

-« Hn »

-« Tu sais où trouver les pièces de rechanges pour les ordinateurs ? Ca c'est une chose qui m'a intrigué quand tu es parti. Tu as laissé ton PC mais aucun de tes programmes. » Avoue Duo.

-« Dans la doublure de ma veste, ça ne prend pas de place deux cd-rom, cinq clefs USB. Et je sais pour les pièces. »

-« Ne te couche pas trop tard. » Dit Maxwell en se levant pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

-« Duo ! » Rappelle le métis.

-« Oui. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes chèques énergies ? » Questionne le brun.

Parce que lui aussi ça le tracasse. Il aime découvrir des choses sur son ami et ne tient pas à faire des recherches de peur de se faire remarquer. Et puis autant lui faire savoir qu'il s'intéresse réellement à lui.

-« Je les échange contre de la nourriture pour le « Shelter ». Garde les tiens pour acheter des pièces d'ordi. »

Heero s'étonne.

-« Les batteries d'ordi, les piles sont échangeables contre les chèques énergies. On les reprend dans certains magasins d'informatique. Je file au lit. »

A suivre ...

(1) et pas les connards comme j'avais écrit la première fois

* * *

**(µ)Petite note pas nécessaire pour la fic qui peut être passée**

En Belgique si vous avez un domicile et que vous ne touchez pas 792 euros pour un chef de famille avec personne à charge, vous avez droit à l'aide sociale (RMI). Dans l'autre sens, quand vous n'avez pas de revenu et pas de loyer parce que vous n'avez pas l'argent pour le payer, pas moyen d'obtenir de l'aide.

La Belgique est le pays de l'aide sociale. Cependant, les Belges sont les plus mal lotis pour toucher cette aide. On donne un domicile à un réfugié ou un étranger.

Quand vous arrivez à entrer dans le système d'aide tout est fait pour que vous y restiez ! Pour un dépassement de revenu de dix euros, je n'ai plus droit au complément RMI. Ce que je trouve normal. Toutefois, le fait de ne plus le toucher, j'ai actuellement 300euros de charge en plus qu'à l'époque où j'émargeais au RMI. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis sortie du système et que je n'ai plus droit aux tarifs sociaux, pour l'énergie, pour la mutuelle. Donc tout est fait pour qu'on n'ait pas envie de sortir du système.

J'ai donc plus difficile maintenant que je travaille qu'à l'époque où je touchais l'aide sociale. CQFD


	8. Est ce la dernière ligne droite ?

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi.

**Rating** : M

** Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

* * *

**C'est pas ma faute !**

* * *

**Est-ce la dernière ligne droite ? **

Il y a maintenant une quinzaine que l'école a reprise. Un mois qu'Heero s'occupe d'Aurore. Quand Madame Demoulin rentre au « Shelter » en fin d'après midi, elle est tout en affaire.

-« Duo, tu sais où je peux trouver Heero ? Le juge veut le voir d'urgence. Il n'est pas à ton domicile. » Ajoute-t-elle

Maxwell se pétrifie sur place, un lot de vêtements pour adultes dans les bras.

-« Je comprends que tu savais où il crèche s'il est chez toi ! » Eclate de rire Bastien assis à la table le journal devant lui.

Deux yeux améthyste au regard de tueur se pose sur le jeune homme qui arrête de rire immédiatement.

-« Tu dis que tu crois que ton cœur est pris et il vit chez toi ! » Hurle Mirabelle déclenchant les pleurs de Miraï. « Tu n'es qu'un menteur. » Reprend-t-elle.

-« Excuse-moi Duo, je n'ai pas réfléchi. » Dit Laura toute penaude.

-« Tu sais pourtant que j'essaie de ne jamais mélanger. Mirabelle, il vit en colocation, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Du moins pour l'instant. » Murmure Duo. « Alors, avant que tu ne me fasses une autre crise, je croyais qu'on repartait sur des bases nouvelles. Je ne sais pas qui est le plus grand menteur, l'omission ou la tromperie. » Dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Pourtant la jeune fille fulmine, Bastien reste surpris puis finit par dire à haute voix ce qu'il pense depuis un moment.

-« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas proposé cette solution à Carlos et moi ? »

-« Tu es un de mes ex, Bastien. Quand tu vois comme Carlos vit déjà mal la promiscuité, il aurait pris comment de vivre sous mon toit ? » Demande irrité le natté.

C'est dans cette bonne ambiance qu'Heero entre dans le « Shelter », Aurore à la main. Mirabelle écarquille les yeux devant la révélation.

-« Tu es PD ! » S'insurge-t-elle dégoûtée.

-« Non, bi ! Merci Laura ! Heero vient d'arriver. » Achève le châtain plus calmement.

Sentir la présence du jeune homme, le calme directement, comme s'il était soutenu et que plus rien de mauvais ne pouvait lui arriver.

Le métis sourit, il a toujours aimé voir le natté quand il contient sa rage. Le rapport de force diminue entre eux quand le châtain est comme ça. Il a l'impression d'avoir plus affaire à un égal physiquement parlant. Il n'atteindra jamais la force morale de Duo.

L'assistante sociale saute sur l'occasion de ne plus être le centre de la colère de Maxwell et se rue vers Heero.

-« J'ai introduit la demande de tutelle hier. » Commence-t-elle dès qu'elle est près de lui.

-« Hier ! » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Oui, nous n'avons eu la confirmation qu'hier qu'elle est bien orpheline et qu'il n'y avait plus de famille proche. Et le juge chargé du dossier veut arranger certaines choses avec toi. » Explique-t-elle.

-« Hn, Aurore, il faudra être sage chez… » Commence le métis.

-« Je vais la garder, coupe Duo. C'est mieux. »

Le brun regarde tour à tour Madame Demoulin puis Maxwell, ne sachant pas si c'est vraiment l'idéal.

-« Duo a raison. Dépêchons-nous ! »

Le natté prend Aurore dans ses bras et se rend à la porte. Il voit les deux monter dans la voiture. Encore une chance Heero à meilleure allure. Ses cheveux longs, il les attache à la nuque depuis qu'il vit chez lui. Il se rase quotidiennement. Il n'a plus l'air négligé, avec les premiers chèques vêtements, il a racheté quelques habits impeccables en seconde main. Quand il tombe à cours, il utilise aussi ceux de Duo.

En rentrant au foyer, Maxwell tombe sur le regard glacial que se lancent Bastien et Mirabelle.

-« Elle est jalouse, lui dit Douchka à l'oreille. Tu l'aurais entendu râler, surtout quand Bastien lui a dit qu'il connaissait le goût de ta peau. »

-« Voilà pourquoi, je ne veux pas mélanger. » Rappelle Duo en lui souriant.

-« Tu le fais bien avec Heero ? » S'étonne la femme.

-« C'est le genre de bourde qu'il ne fait pas. Il a même prévenu Aurore de ne pas le dire. » Précise le châtain en berçant légèrement la petite toujours dans ses bras.

-« Je ne l'ai pas dit ! » Bougonne la petite en faisant une grosse lèvre.

-« Non, tu as bien tenu ta langue. » Sourit Maxwell en lui touchant la bouche d'un doigt.

La gamine éclate de rire. Mirabelle prend sa fille et s'en va.

-« Au revoir Mirabelle. » Lance Duo pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

-« Oui, au revoir, à demain. » Rétorque-t-elle d'un ton sec.

µµµ

Dans le bureau du juge, la secrétaire les installe, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Un sourire apparaît quant il voit Heero.

-« Donc, c'est bien le même Heero Yuy. »

-« Maître Astrof. » Répond le brun avec un signe de tête.

-« Comment allez-vous depuis cette affaire ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri en voyant une plainte. » Dit-il en venant lui serrer la main.

-« Encore une chance qu'un en a ri. »

Madame Demoulin regarde les deux hommes étonnés qu'ils se connaissent.

-« Ca a fini comment ? » Interroge le juge en faisant le tour de son bureau.

-« J'ai donné ma démission. Je ne voulais plus me faire dénigrer. »

-« Vous auriez pu porter plainte. » Eclate de rire le Juge.

Quand l'homme de loi se reprend, il accoste l'assistante sociale.

-« Vous pouvez nous laisser pour vous occuper de la petite, madame Demoulin. »

-« Elle n'est pas ici. » Avoue Laura.

-« Je l'ai confié à mon colocataire. » Précise le métis.

Le juge attrape la farde et parcourt rapidement le dossier. Il n'a pas souvenance d'avoir entendu parler de ce point là.

-« Il me semble qu'il y a énormément d'irrégularité dans ce dossier. » Soupire l'homme quand il arrive à la fin.

Heero rage en lui-même ? Il n'a fait qu'écouter les conseils de Duo. S'il n'a pas la petite à cause de lui, il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui fera. Et soudain, l'évidence ce fait. Si au début, il s'est occupé d'Aurore par obligation, puis pour faire plaisir à Duo. C'est bien son choix, son envie qui bouillonne dans ses veines. Maxwell a vu juste, bien avant lui.

-« Ca va aller Madame Demoulin, vous pouvez disposer, Monsieur Yuy et moi arriverons bien à nous arranger. »

-« Je vous attends en bas pour le retour. » Précise-t-elle en se levant.

-« Je marcherai ou utiliserai les transports en commun, j'abuse déjà suffisamment de votre temps. » Rétorque le métis en la remerciant d'un mouvement de tête.

-« Si tous mes dossiers étaient aussi faciles que le vôtre, ce serait des vacances pour moi. » Avoue-t-elle en partant.

-« Il n'est mis nul part que vous vivez en colocation. » Dit le Juge quand le porte se referme.

-« C'est lui qui le dit, c'est pour ça que j'ai repris son terme. J'aurai plus dit sous-location. »

-« Et c'est qui ce 'lui' qu'on avance ? Je sais que par votre passé, lâcher des informations c'est une torture, mais ici vous n'avez pas trop le choix. Un autre juge pourrait prendre ça pour vouloir masquer des informations. »

-« Je sais. »

Un sourire apparaît chez le juge.

-« Il sait mais ne me donne pas l'information. »

-« Duo Maxwell. » Répond enfin Heero.

-« Le nombre de pièces est exact ? Vous avez votre chambre ? »

-« Oui et je l'utilise. » Précise le brun.

Une étincelle de plaisir reste dans les yeux verts du juge.

-« Duo a une réputation, si vous êtes chez lui en tant d'assisté, c'est sûr que vous êtes dans votre chambre. »

-« Hn. »

-« Votre activité d'indépendant se développe convenablement ? » Interroge l'homme.

-« Grâce à Madame Demoulin. »

-« Vous faites des dépannages à domicile ? »

-« Je pourrais mais le matin quand Aurore est à l'école. »

-« Je voulais vous voir pour l'appartement de Mademoiselle Atawé. Le propriétaire veut le récupérer fin du mois. Le plus simple pour vous serait d'y aménager, vu votre condition. » Propose le juge.

-« Non ! »

-« Pourquoi non ? » S'étonne l'homme.

-« Parce qu'elle a déjà tendance à vouloir me faire reproduire la vie qu'elle avait avec sa mère. Ca ne va pas l'aider d'aller vivre dans son ancien appartement. »

-« Vous ne voulez pas qu'elle vive ce qu'elle vivait ? » Interroge le juge de la conviction qu'il y a dans les propos du jeune homme.

-« L'accident a changé sa vie. L'accident a changé ma vie. Nous devons en reconstruire une ensemble. Je m'adapte, elle s'adapte. » Tranche plus sèchement Heero.

-« C'est une enfant ! »

-« Elle a une vie d'enfant. » Rassure Yuy.

-« Qu'allez-vous décider pour les affaires de l'appartement ? » Questionne-t-il après avoir noté quelque chose sur son rapport.

-« Ce n'est pas à l'état de le faire ? » S'étonne Heero.

-« Si vous êtes son tuteur provisoire, c'est dans vos devoirs vis à vis d'elle de protéger son héritage. » Explique l'homme de loi.

-« J'irai faire un tour voir ce qu'on peut garder au niveau des souvenirs. Le reste, il faudra bien le revendre. Je bloquerais l'argent sur un compte pour quand elle sera majeure. » Expose le brun après un petit moment de réflexion.

-« Voilà les clefs de l'appartement. Duo peut vous aider à revendre aux meilleurs revendeurs. » Ajoute le juge.

-« Hn. »

-« Vous n'avez plus jamais eu de plaintes contre vous ? » Demande-t-il sans arriver à retenir un sourire.

-« Non. »

-« Je me demande où elle avait la tête pour porter plainte contre son employé parce qu'il ne voulait plus faire l'amour. » Dit le juge se levant.

-« Faut dire que je l'ai toujours ressenti comme une obligation due à mon statut. » Répond le métis en se mettant debout.

-« Vous allez rester sur L2 ? » Demande-t-il en le raccompagnant à la porte.

-« Je crois. »

-« Quand vous aurez la tutelle définitive entre nous, pensez à l'adoption. Même si le dossier est long, vous n'aurez plus de compte à ne rendre à personne. »

-« Comme si je l'avais enfanté ? » Questionne le brun debout près de la porte de sortie.

-« Oui, pourquoi cet air de dégoût ? » S'informe le juge.

-« Quand je vois les démarches à faire pour obtenir une tutelle. Il y a encore, la visite chez un psy la semaine prochaine. Il y a tous les documents à remplir, expliquer ses motivations. On ne demande pas à une jeune fille enceinte de passer tout ça avant d'accoucher. » Rétorque avec conviction Heero.

-« Et pour lui retirer son enfant s'il est mal traité, c'est parfois tout un cirque. La filiation donne beaucoup de droits. » Affirme le juge.

-« Trop parfois. »

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Heero se rend à l'appartement de la maman d'Aurore, il profite de la matinée quand la gamine est à l'école. Il a demandé à Douchka un petit coup de main. La jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'année reste les yeux grands ouverts devant la penderie de la maman d'Aurore.

-« Je n'ai jamais vu autant de beaux vêtements. Je me demande ce qu'elle pouvait faire comme métier. Elle est sortie de l'assistance publique. Ca me donne espoir pour mon gamin. » Dit-elle en écrasant une larme.

Puis elle se remet à emballer les vêtements dans une caisse. Duo leur a prêté la camionnette pour qu'il puisse amener tous les vêtements dans un dépôt de vente. C'est un magasin qui a ouvert pour sortir des personnes de la rue. Il fonctionne par dépôts. On vient voir de temps en temps ce qui s'est vendu. Pour chaque objet vendu, le magasin reçoit la moitié de la vente moins un crédit par rapport au vendeur. Il y a moyen d'empocher une bonne somme d'argent sans tracas.

Pour les meubles, ce sera plus dur tout est en Kit et ne vaut pas grand-chose. A croire que la maman d'Aurore vouait une passion pour les vêtements.

Yuy a gardé les albums photos ainsi que les bijoux. Il les met dans une caisse qu'il va ramener à l'appartement de Duo.

-« J'espère que ça ne va pas trop te faire courir pour le reste de la journée de venir m'aider. » Réalise Yuy quand ils ont presque tout vidé.

Le brun reviendra les jours prochains pour démonter les meubles. Il ira les proposer dans un magasin de seconde main.

-« Non, Debby me remplace. Elle aime ça quand il n'y a pas trop de monde. Ca me fait du bien de faire une fois autre chose. Je parie que je dois remercier Duo pour ça ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

-« Tu le connais bien on dirait ! »

-« Il me considère comme une mère. Il m'a dit un jour que j'avais les traits de sa sœur Hélène. Je n'ai pas trop compris mais il était tellement perturbé que je n'ai pas voulu insister. Surtout qu'il m'a dit avoir grandi dans la rue. »

-« Les traits de Sœur Hélène, une religieuse qui l'a recueilli enfant. Il a vécu moins d'un an avec elle et le Père Maxwell avant qu'ils ne meurent. » Explique Heero.

Il estime qu'il doit bien ça à la femme, surtout que ça ne porte pas à conséquence pour Duo.

-« Oh, je comprends mieux. »

Pendant encore une demi-heure, ils font des caisses. Pendant que Heero les charge dans la camionnette, Douchka donne rapidement un coup de torchon. Après il reconduit la femme au « Shelter » avant de se rendre au magasin de dépôt.

-« Merci pour ton aide. » Dit-il en s'arrêtant.

-« Merci à toi ! »

-« Pour ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Ce que tu apportes à Duo, il est transfiguré depuis que tu es là. »

-« Je l'ai toujours connu comme ça ! »

-« Preuve que tu lui as toujours fait du bien. » Sourit-elle en descendant.

µµµ

Une semaine vient encore de passer. On est vendredi soir, 21h00 vient de sonner quand Duo pousse la porte de son appartement. Heero est à la table de la salle à manger, un portable ouvert devant lui. Le natté se rend dans la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café.

-« Tu en veux une Ro' ? » Demande-t-il de là.

-« Hn »

Duo n'est pas assis de cinq minutes à la table après avoir déposé une tasse devant son ami, que la porte de la chambre d'Aurore s'ouvre. Petite princesse en chemise de nuit bleu pâle et aux cheveux noirs qui avance vers Maxwell en se frottant les yeux, elle vient se blottir dans ses bras.

-« Je t'ai pas vu depuis dimanche. Tu m'as manqué. » Minaude-t-elle en se boudinant encore plus.

-« On n'a pas les mêmes horaires, petite puce. » Rassure Maxwell en l'embrassant sur les cheveux.

-« Tu étais jamais au « Shelter » quand on y est allé. » Soupire-t-elle en plantant son regard dans les yeux indigo du natté.

-« Je ne fais pas que de l'aide au foyer, il y a aussi le suivi au domicile des anciens parfois. » Explique posément le natté.

Il a toujours estimé que si un enfant pose une question, c'est qu'il a besoin de réponse. C'est pour ça qu'il y répond toujours le plus simplement possible.

-« Mais tu n'y étais pas les trois fois. » Pleurniche Aurore.

-« Je suis désolé ma puce. » Soupire Duo en la berçant.

Il le fait pendant cinq minutes. Quand il sent qu'elle se rendort, il lui dit doucement.

-« Tu vas retourner dans ton lit, maintenant. »

-« Hm ! Pourquoi elle ne parle pas Debby ? Heero n'a pas su me le dire ? » Questionne Aurore espérant prolonger le moment près du natté.

-« Parce qu'on lui a fait avaler de l'acide pour pas qu'elle crie. » Répond-il.

Le silence se fait. Heero arrête de taper sur le portable. Aurore relève son petit visage de la poitrine du natté pour le regarder. Il y a une grande tristesse dans les yeux améthyste.

-« Pourquoi ? » Finit-elle par demander.

-« Ils voulaient lui faire du mal mais ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle puisse appeler à l'aide. » Précise Maxwell toujours de cette voix sans vie qu'il utilise depuis qu'il a parlé de Debby.

-« Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? » S'indigne la gamine.

-« Tu sais, parfois les humains quand ils sont en bande, ils ne réfléchissent pas. Un a eu une idée méchante et les onze autres ont suivi. » Répond le natté.

-« Pauvre Debby ! »

-« Oui, allez au lit, petite puce. Ici tu es en sécurité, avec Heero tu n'as rien à craindre. » Rassure Duo en se levant avec la gamine dans les bras pour la ramener dans sa chambre.

Il sent le regard du métis sur lui, qui le suit. Le natté reste un moment dans la chambre. Il lui raconte un joli conte pour chasser ce qu'il vient de lui dire.

-« Viols collectifs ? » Demande Heero quand Duo vient se rasseoir à la table.

-« Oui. Durant tout une semaine avant qu'ils ne la jettent dans un container. C'est les éboueurs qui l'ont trouvée mourante. C'était, il y a cinq ans. » Rétorque le natté.

-« On les a attrapés ? » Interroge doucement le brun.

Il voit bien que cette histoire touche énormément Duo sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi.

-« Oui et jugés. Je vais me coucher. »

Heero regarde l'heure et s'étonne. Duo s'est progressivement refermé au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de Debby. Yuy se lève et sort le portable de Duo, il commence des recherches.

Une heure passe avant que le métis ne rentre dans la chambre de Maxwell. Il est comme toujours couché sur le côté, un cousin dans les bras. Toutefois, il ne dort pas, sa respiration n'est pas celle de quelqu'un d'apaisé. Heero fait le tour du lit et s'assied dessus pour lui faire face.

-« Tu n'es pas responsable Duo ! » Affirme directement le métis.

-« Si, c'est comme si je l'avais fait moi-même. » Rétorque le natté.

-« Tu as agi pour un mieux, pour lui. Tu as cherché à leur trouver une famille avant de penser à toi. » Insiste le brun en se retenant de lui caresser la joue.

-« Il voulait rester avec moi, je ne l'ai pas vu. » Soupire-t-il.

-« Il aurait eu des bons parents, il ne l'aurait pas pensé. » Précise calmement Yuy.

-« J'en ai fait un assassin, un tortionnaire ! » S'exclame Maxwell.

-« Tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir fait ainsi, Duo. » Rassure le brun.

-« Solo n'aurait jamais fait ce que j'ai fait. Il s'est occupé de nous jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Moi, je les ai abandonnés, rejetés. » S'insurge-t-il.

Heero vient aussi de comprendre pourquoi le natté est incapable de repousser froidement Mirabelle. Il a peur de reproduire une nouvelle fois la même erreur et surtout qu'elle puisse faire des bêtises en se sentant abandonnée.

-« Tu l'as dit à Debby ? » Interroge le métis.

Duo relève, enfin, la tête vers le brun pour le regarder.

-« Non, tu es le premier à qui j'ose l'avouer. »

-« J'ai relu toute la déposition, tu n'es pas responsable. Il a dit lui-même que toi aussi tu étais fort jeune, il le reconnaît. »

-« Piwit Duo Barclay, pour ne jamais oublier qui est le premier qui m'a rejeté, qui m'a poussé dans cette descente aux enfers. Si celui que je considérais comme un modèle est incapable de m'aimer et me repousse personne ne devait en être capable. Tu l'as lu ça ! » Dit Maxwell en se redressant dans son lit.

-« Oui je l'ai lu, Duo ! Je l'ai lu. C'est lui qui a tout fait pour être rejeté par les autres personnes qui ont jalonné sa vie. » Répond d'une voix apaisante Heero.

-« Parce que je l'ai rejeté ! » Hurle Maxwell.

-« Il avait quel âge ? » Interroge Yuy après un moment de silence.

-« Trois, quatre ans. » Réplique le châtain en haussant les épaules.

-« Tu avais quel âge Duo ? »

-« Six, sept ans. » Rétorque le natté plus calmement.

Un petit sourire apparaît au coin de la lèvre du brun.

-« Je ne sais pas si j'aurai su faire ce que tu as fait pour eux. Il y en a combien qui ont mal tourné ? »

-« Je ne sais pas ce que sont devenus les quatre autres. »

-« Tu as leur nom, je peux essayer de les retrouver. » Propose le métis en faisant mine de se lever.

-« Tu es gentil, mais tu ne vas pas aller loin qu'avec des prénoms. » Soupire Duo.

Voyant que son ami se renferme à nouveau. Heero tente une nouvelle approche.

-« Duo, raconte-moi pourquoi tu les as menés au Père Maxwell ? »

De la tristesse passe dans les yeux améthyste.

-« J'avais décidé de voler un repère de rebelles, de prendre de la nourriture pour mes petits. C'était plus facile et ça me semblait moins risqué. Seulement, j'ai été repéré, suivi. En représailles, ils ont détruit la maison qu'on squattait. Le chef m'a dit de me rendre à l'Eglise, s'est ce que j'ai fait. Je sais pourquoi tu m'as demandé de te raconter ça ! Tu espérais trouver la preuve que je n'étais pas responsable, que je pouvais rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux pas, j'ai ma part de responsabilité depuis le début. »

-« Une part Duo ! Une part seulement et avec les choix que tu avais à l'époque. J'avais déjà trop dur de m'en sortir tout seul. Jamais je ne me serais encombré de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Tu ne l'as jamais fait, pour ça je t'admire. » Avoue Yuy en lui donnant un baiser sur le front avant de partir.

Duo le regarde partir et cligne plusieurs fois des paupières. Il n'en revient pas, Heero l'admire.

µµµ

Quinze jours passent encore, le métis a payé son loyer à terme échu et il a même réussi à régler ce qu'il doit payer en suspend. Aujourd'hui, il pousse la porte du « Shelter » début d'après-midi.

-« Dès que j'ai fini, je viens te reprendre puisse que tu préfères venir ici que retourner à l'école. » Rappelle Yuy.

-« A ce soir. » Rétorque Aurore en se rendant près de Debby sans se retourner.

Maxwell apparaît de l'étage en disant.

-« Je n'ai pas entendu la voix d'Heero ? »

-« Duo ! Duo ! » Crie la gamine en se précipitant dans ses bras. Elle pleure en répétant inlassablement. « Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas. »

Le natté qui se retrouve assis sur la troisième marche avec son petit colis dans les bras n'y comprenant rien.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas ? » Demande-t-il quand elle s'est un peu calmée.

-« Changer de maison. » Avoue-t-elle en reniflant.

Maxwell assimile la réponse. Il lui faut bien plusieurs minutes pour retrouver une voix normale et pouvoir répondre d'un timbre neutre à l'enfant.

-« Je vais lui parler Aurore, mais s'il l'a décidé pour de bonnes raisons, il faudra bien changer de maison. »

-« Je pourrais rester avec toi ? » Propose-t-elle avec une moue de chien battu.

-« Non, Aurore. On se verra toujours tu sais. Et puis c'est pas encore fait. Allez va voir Debby, Miraï va bientôt boire. » Rassure le natté en la déposant sur le sol.

µµµ

Duo est chez un ancien pensionnaire quand Heero est venu rechercher Aurore. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas eu la discussion au sein du « Shelter », ni devant la petite fille. Il décide de rentrer à 20h30 tapante sachant qu'elle sera déjà au lit. Ils vont pouvoir discuter entre quatre yeux.

-« Tu n'es pas au cinéma ? » S'étonne le brun en le voyant arriver.

-« Non, Gary voulait voir le film. Il a accompagné Mamie Eliane, ça arrive de temps en temps quand le film l'intéresse vraiment. » Explique Maxwell comme il le fait toujours quand on pose une question.

Le natté ouvre la porte de la chambre d'Heero, il regarde à l'intérieur, puis referme. Il voit les deux cents cinquante crédits dans la soucoupe.

-« Tu es sûr que tu peux payer ton loyer. Parce que si je fais le compte des dix pour cent que tu m'as laissé. Tu risques d'être fort juste pour finir le mois. »

-« Lavandière, ce n'est plus mon seul revenu. » Précise le métis en l'observant de manière suspicieuse.

Depuis qu'il est entré dans l'appartement, il doit bien avouer que le châtain agit de façon très bizarre.

Le natté ouvre son portefeuille pour y ranger l'argent. Puis à nouveau son regard parcourt l'appartement en restant appuyé à la commode face à la table de la salle à manger où Heero est installé. Puis il revient sur Yuy qui attend, trouvant son attitude de plus en plus étrange.

-« Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, Ro'. Aurore m'a dit que tu cherchais un autre appartement, elle n'a pas envie de déménager. » Attaque-t-il enfin.

-« Je sais, elle me l'a dit aussi, mais je veux avancer avec toi. Je veux que tu arrêtes de me considérer comme un assisté. » Rétorque-t-il sèchement.

-« Je ne te considère pas comme ça ! » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Tu es sûr ? Tu as fait le compte de ce que je gagnais pour voir si je ne faisais pas de bêtises en payant mon loyer de retard. » S'insurge presque le brun.

-« Je crois que je te l'aurais demandé de toute façon. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de justifier tes autres revenus. Ro', je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. » Réalise tout d'un coup le natté.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que ça me fait plus plaisir de rentrer dans une maison vivante que morte. Que j'aime ta compagnie, que j'attends que Laura me dise que ton dossier est passé pour vérifier quelque chose. » Se justifie un peu mal à l'aise Duo.

-« Pourquoi devrait-elle te le dire Duo ! Je ne suis pas de tes dossiers. J'ai joué le jeu. J'ai pris ma vie en main. Seul, pour nous laisser toutes nos chances. Si tu es incapable de me voir autrement qu'un de tes assistés, il faudra bien que je prenne mon envol et que je quitte le foyer où je me sens chez moi. Où que j'aille, j'aurai l'impression d'être incomplet mais continuer comme ça, je ne peux pas. » Expose calmement le métis.

-« Quand tu auras ta tutelle, je ferais le dernier pas. » Promet Maxwell.

-« Pourquoi cette tutelle est-elle si importante ? »

-« Je ne voudrais pas qu'on te la refuse à cause de tes choix sexuels. » Avoue le natté en rougissant.

-« Vu comme tu es considéré dans le milieu, t'avoir dans mon lit serait plus un avantage qu'un inconvénient. » Lâche Yuy.

Duo ouvre des grands yeux avant qu'Heero reprenne.

-« Quand tu seras prêt à risquer ton amitié pour autre chose, tu me trouveras. Pour ma part, je sais qu'il y a autre chose, que ce n'est pas que de l'attirance sexuelle. Parce que j'ai le temps de réfléchir en faisant le repassage. »

-« Il n'y a pas que de l'amitié en jeux. »

-« Je ne te demande pas de changer de vie, ce qu'on vit me convient très bien, avec un petit plus ce serait encore mieux. »

La montre de Maxwell sonne.

-« J'ai promis à Mamie Eliane d'être là à la fin de la séance, son quartier n'est vraiment pas sûr. Je ramènerai Gary aussi. »

-« Ne te fais pas sauter dessus par Mirabelle. » Sourit Yuy pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle. » Rétorque le natté en partant vers la porte.

-« Je sais et tu as eu raison de lui laisser Miraï. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » S'étonne en s'arrêtant Maxwell la main sur la poignée.

-« J'ai vu son dossier. »

-« Elle est mineure, il est protégé. Je sais, je dis une énormité, arrête de sourire. »

-« Je l'ai vu sur l'ordi de Laura quand elle me l'a amené pour un bilan complet, hier. Je sais, je n'aurai pas dû mais elle avait une arme que je n'ai pas pour t'attirer. » Avoue le brun.

-« Si tu penses à un enfant, tu as Aurore, enfin presque. »

-« L'adoption est en cours. Non, elle pourra te donner la chair de ta chair. » Précise le métis.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de la chair de ma chair, ça n'entre pas en ligne de compte dans l'amour qu'on porte à un enfant. Je me sauve, je risque d'être en retard. »

Duo referme la porte puis la rouvre.

-« L'adoption est en cours ? Tu as eu la tutelle ? »

-« Il y a quatre jours, sauve-toi, on en discutera à ton retour. »

A Suivre…


	9. Tout est en place

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi.

**Rating** : M

** Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

* * *

**C'est pas ma faute !**

* * *

**Tout est en place !**

Quand Duo ramène Gary de son cinéma avec Mamy Eliane, Douchka a préparé un gâteau qu'il puisse raconter le film et un peu discuter en tête à tête. Maxwell ne sait pas comment refuser, en temps normal il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il se trouve bloqué chez elle. Quand enfin il peut s'éclipser, il voit de la rue que son appartement est dans le noir. Sachant que son ami se lève bien plus tôt que lui, il n'a pas le cœur de le réveiller pour avoir sa discussion.

Oui, il pourrait se rendre dans la chambre d'Heero et faire le dernier pas, comme il l'a dit. Néanmoins au moment où il veut frapper à sa porte, il reste la main en suspend, il a besoin de réfléchir. Il s'en rend compte.

Si Heero a fait le point, lui ne l'a pas encore fait. Il se couche dans son lit sur le dos et commence à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que serait sa vie sans le métis ? Qu'est-ce qui manquerait à sa vie s'il repartait ? Des larmes arrivent à ses yeux, il les écrase.

Pourtant, ils ne se voient pas souvent, ils se croisent seulement, toutefois sa présence est rassurante et lui donne de l'énergie pour tout entreprendre. Avant il se levait le matin en espérant avoir des nouvelles, il vivait d'espoir.

Maintenant, il se sent serein, entier, voilà le mot. Il repense à la réflexion de Mirabelle hier quand il est revenu avec les Pizzas.

-« Pourquoi, tu ne prends plus de tagliatelles sauce cresson et crevettes ? Tu en prenais à chaque fois ! »

Douchka lui a signalé hier qu'il ne chantait plus en japonais, plus que des choses en anglais. Les pâtes, il n'en a plus envie, quand il les voit, elles ne le tentent plus du tout, avant c'était presque viscéral. Depuis quand il n'en a plus envie ?

Depuis que Heero est revenu dans sa vie. Inconsciemment, il a fait ce que son ami aimait, mangeait, ce qu'il appréciait pour se sentir plus proche de lui, puisqu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles. Le PC d'Heero, il devait l'avoir sur lui ou très près. Il le protégeait comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

-« Duo comme tu as été aveugle ! »

Il éclate de rire qu'il masque derrière sa main pour en étouffer le bruit, il ne tient pas à réveiller tout le monde. Et il repart dans ses réflexions. Mais alors pourquoi, s'il l'aime depuis si longtemps, il a si peur de faire le dernier pas qui pourrait le rendre encore plus heureux ? Ce qu'il vit avec le métis lui plaît, ce dernier ne sait même pas qu'il rentre plus tôt qu'avant pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il a déjà annulé plusieurs virées avec ses amis.

Il ne ressent plus le besoin de sortir, il a ce qu'il a envie qui « l'attend », qui est dans sa maison. Pourquoi écumerait-il les pistes de danse ?

Ses coups d'un soir lui ont juste apportés du réconfort, le temps d'une nuit. Bastien, s'était autre chose. Il n'a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il s'est accroché à lui pour le trouver insignifiant après dix jours.

L'image de Bastien vient se superposer sur l'image d'Heero, il se redresse d'un coup dans son lit.

-« Ses yeux, ils ont le même regard, mais le regard de Bastien est moins froid, mais c'est la même couleur. Maxwell, Maxwell, si c'est lui que tu recherches, alors pourquoi as-tu si peur ? Et de quoi ? » Murmure-t-il que ses paroles aient plus de poids.

Duo se laisse retomber dans son lit. Oui de quoi a-t-il peur ? Que tout s'arrête, que si Heero ne l'aime pas, il disparaisse à nouveau. C'est certain. Il préfère ne pas être pleinement heureux que de le perdre. Il a déjà perdu trop de gens qu'il aime. Pourtant Yuy lui a promis qu'il lui donnerait des nouvelles, que plus jamais, il ne disparaîtrait.

Il sait très bien en plus qu'il se cache derrière des fausses excuses. Depuis quand l'homosexualité est un obstacle à l'adoption, à la tutelle ? Un couple homosexuel qui a envie d'un enfant a plus de difficulté à l'avoir. Quand l'enfant arrive, il y a souvent plus d'amour à donner et à recevoir chez eux. Un enfant arrive rarement par accident dans un couple homosexuel. C'est sur ce critère qu'on avait accepté l'adoption aux homosexuels.

-« I hide, I run, but never lie, mais si Duo, tu es le pire des menteurs quand il s'agit de regarder ta vie en face. » Murmure-t-il à nouveau.

Il aurait une discussion avec le métis. Ils mettraient leur vie à plat. Ils prendraient les décisions sur ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. Ils partageraient les frais d'une vie à trois. Aurore faisant partie intégrante d'Heero maintenant. Il avait décidé de l'adopter sans lui en parler, preuve que Yuy ne se sentait plus le besoin de lui demander conseil.

-« L'homme que tu es devenu me plaît encore plus. »

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Duo finit par s'endormir.

µµµ

Mardi, c'est le cœur léger que Duo rentre chez lui pour mettre tout au clair avec le métis.

Comme tous les jours, quand Maxwell s'est levé, Heero n'est plus dans l'appartement. Le natté ne sait même pas ce que fait son ami le matin. Mais Le châtain a beau partir à des heures différentes, il n'a jamais trouvé Yuy dans la maison. Comme s'il voulait lui laisser son intimité au réveil ! Tout se fait dans le plus grand silence, il n'a jamais été réveillé par la voix fluette d'Aurore.

C'est impatient qu'il pousse la porte et trouve Gary dans le divan devant la TV.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon grand ? » Demande-t-il légèrement contrarié de ne pas trouver le brun.

-« Heero devait sortir, il m'a payé le baby-sitting jusqu'à ce que tu rentres. Il a même laissé de l'argent pour un taxi, si tu revenais trop tard pour que je rentre à pied. » Répond Gary en se levant directement.

-« Où est-il allé ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Je ne sais pas Duo ! Dis, je me sauve avant que je n'ose plus rentrer à pied. Tu sais bien que tous les taxis ne vont pas aller à la limite de notre quartier. Je n'ai pas voulu le dire à Heero. »

A minuit, Duo doit se rendre à l'évidence, le métis met du temps à revenir. Il se glisse dans son lit un peu déçu.

A dix heures, mercredi, son réveil sonne

-« Dix heures ? J'avais mis sept heures, enfin, je crois ! »

Duo s'extirpe rapidement du lit, se précipite dans la chambre d'Aurore pour l'éveiller et la faire déjeuner Bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas encore debout. La pièce est vide, sur la table de la cuisine, il y a un petit mot.

_Faire le baby-sitting était suffisant_

-« Tu n'as pas perdu la main pour changer mon réveil sans que je ne t'entende. » Lâche-t-il à haute voix avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce soir, il y a son baby-sitting, Heero ne sera sûrement pas débout, il ne l'est jamais et vu le peu d'heure de sommeil qu'il a eu aujourd'hui, il ne va pas aller le réveiller. Leur discussion sera pour jeudi soir. Mine de rien, Duo devient impatient, il a l'impression qu'Heero l'évite et il n'aime pas ça.

Jeudi 20H30, le salon est dans le noir. Pris de panique, Duo dit pourtant doucement pour ne pas réveiller Aurore.

-« Heero ! »

-« Dans la cuisine. » Répond sur le même ton le métis.

-« Tu as trouvé mon mot ? » Demande Maxwell en enlevant sa veste pour la pendre.

Il se rend directement après à la table de la salle à manger afin de s'y asseoir pour attendre la discussion comme il l'a signalé sur son mot justement.

-« Hn ! »

A bout de cinq minutes, comme Heero ne dit rien et surtout qu'il ne vient pas. Duo se lève en disant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On a une discussion à avoir ! »

-« Tu as pris l'habitude qu'on accourt quand tu siffles, on dirait. »

Maxwell reste pétrifié à l'entrée de la porte de la cuisine. Puis il avance doucement quand il retrouve un peu ses sens. Heero a fini de préparer quelque chose et il fait la vaisselle.

-« Non, mais je suis impatient. » Avoue simplement le natté en restant subjugué.

-« Tu ne l'es pas tant que ça ! Sinon rien ne t'aurait empêché de venir dans ma chambre. » Affirme le brun en se retournant vers Duo.

Ce dernier a le souffle coupé.

-« J'avais presque oublié que tu étais si beau. »

Heero lui sourit. Il sort de chez le coiffeur, il a presque la même coupe qu'à l'époque de la guerre, juste un peu plus court.

-« Si tu n'arrives pas à m'identifier avec mon nouveau look, je retourne à l'ancien. » Explique le métis.

-« J'aime celui que tu es devenu à l'intérieur, plus encore que le physique. »

Heero lui sourit à nouveau avant de lui tendre un essuie de vaisselle. Ils finissent la vaisselle en silence. Quand tout est rangé, Yuy se rend au frigo sort deux mousses au chocolat qu'il vient de préparer. Il ouvre un tiroir et sort deux cuillères.

-« Tu viens. » Ordonne-t-il à Maxwell en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

Le métis dépose un bol et va s'asseoir en face. Il montre la place au natté. Ce dernier s'y installe directement. Le brun commence à manger la sienne. Lentement en déposant un regard brûlant sur le châtain.

L'ex-Shinigami sent qu'il se consume de l'intérieur, il reste sans voix devant le spectacle que lui offre le métis en mangeant. La cuillère avec un peu de mousse qui entre et qui sort de la bouche fine de Heero.

-« Tu ne manges pas ? C'est pour toi que j'en ai fait ! » Finit par dire le brun d'une voix légèrement rauque.

-« Si je… » Bafouille Maxwell.

Yuy vient de se laisser aller contre la chaise, le bol en main, il continue à déguster son dessert. Duo finit par baisser son regard sur sa mousse, il ne veut pas en venir à tirer Heero vers la chambre. Il veut sa discussion avant et surtout il ne tient pas à finir simplement au lit maintenant avec le jeune homme.

-« Tu sais ce que tu veux de moi ? » Demande Heero ne sentant plus le regard du natté sur lui, il opte pour une autre approche.

Duo relève le regard, tout dans l'attitude du métis est différent. Il n'a plus rien de provocant ou d'aguicheur dans sa façon de se tenir, de manger sa mousse. Le natté cligne des yeux pour être sûr de ce qu'il voit. Est-ce que c'est ses hormones qui lui jouent des tours ? Il est certain que non. Après avoir soupiré un bon coup, il commence la discussion qu'il veut avoir depuis plusieurs jours.

-« Je veux que tu restes dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai l'impression d'être heureux que par ta présence. »

-« Tu ne veux rien de plus que maintenant ? » S'étonne le métis.

-« Ce n'est pas primordial. La vie, ce n'est pas que le sexe. C'est important, mais être bien avec l'autre, avoir envie de partager avec l'autre, construire avec l'autre me semble le plus important. J'ai envie de m'investir avec toi. Je n'ai pas peur que tu me vois comme je suis. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être jugé, observé, admiré, mis sur un piédestal avec toi. Je me sens moi. » Précise le châtain avec conviction.

-« On ne partage rien Duo ! On vit simplement côte à côté. » S'indigne Heero.

-« Parce que tu as l'impression que je te juge, que je t'assiste. Ce n'est pas le cas. Si je te pose une question, tu es de suite sur la défensive, du coup, je ne sais rien de toi. C'est ma faute aussi. Je t'ai dit de prendre ton envol seul pour ne pas que tu aies l'impression de dépendre de moi. » Explique Duo.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? »

-« Pour ? »

-« Construire quelque chose, qu'est-ce qu'on change ? » Insiste Yuy.

-« Tu vois quelque chose à changer. Tu as dit que ce qu'on vivait te convenait ! » S'étonne le natté de plus en plus perdu par le tour que prend la discussion.

-« Oui et non. »

Voyant que Duo attend la suite, Heero se lance.

-« Ce qu'on vit me convient, mais tout près de toi, collé à toi, j'ai encore des choses à découvrir sur moi. Ce que je ressens quand je pose ma main sur toi me plait, mais quand toi tu me touches c'est… »

-« C'est ? » Questionne le châtain surpris qu'il s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase.

Heero a l'air perdu. Il préfère regarder son bol vide avant de poursuivre.

-« Je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens à ce moment là. L2 pourrait exploser, je m'en foutrai, du moment que je peux rester dans tes bras. »

Duo ouvre la bouche d'étonnement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une déclaration pareille.

-« Heero ! »

Le métis relève le visage pour regarder le natté.

-« On n'est plus des ados, mais j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître avant de conclure au lit, si je peux parler platement. Jusqu'ici quand quelqu'un m'attirait physiquement, j'en profitais, après rien ne me donnait envie de recommencer, j'avais eu ce que je voulais. Je dois en avoir blessé des gens par mon attitude, j'en conviens, mais je n'ai jamais eu envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière ce physique. Toi, c'est différent, même si je sais déjà beaucoup de toi. »

Heero se lève ce qui surprend le natté qui s'arrête de parler. Yuy fait le tour de la table, enlève la mousse des mains fines, alors que le châtain n'y a même pas encore mis une seule fois la cuillère.

-« Recule ta chaise ! » Ordonne le brun d'une voix chaude et légèrement grave.

Ca fait frissonner Duo et pour masquer sa gêne, il s'exécute. Le métis s'assied sur les genoux du châtain. Face à lui, il passe ses bras autour du cou du natté. L'ex-01 entend la respiration de son vis à vis s'accélérer.

-« On va faire comme tu veux, mais ne va pas croire que cette fois, je vais te laisser t'éloigner. Nous trouver une excuse pour poste-poser. J'investis ta chambre ce soir ou toi la mienne. Je te promets de ne pas te violer et d'attendre que tu viennes à moi. Mais je ne promets pas que je vais être sage, tu éveilles trop de choses en moi. »

Duo avale difficilement sa salive, sentant son corps réagir plus qu'il ne le voudrait à la promiscuité et les sous-entendus du jeune homme.

-« Financièrement, qu'est-ce que je prends en charge ? » Demande platement Heero, le regard sérieux.

-« Hein ! »

Yuy sourit. Maxwell a l'impression d'avoir reçu une douche froide. Il y a deux secondes, il avait un bloc en fusion sur les genoux. Là, il a son partenaire de toujours.

-« Je ne veux pas vivre à tes crochets, Aurore ne veut pas déménager. Qu'est-ce que je peux payer pour te faciliter la vie ? » Reformule le brun.

-« Rien de plus ! L'appartement m'appartient, tes deux cents cinquante crédits couvrent les charges. » Répond le natté.

-« Je m'occupe de remplir le frigo aussi alors. »

-« Si tu veux, tu vas de toute façon manger plus souvent ici que moi. »

Duo se mord la lèvre, cherche ses mots, ce qui fait sourire Heero. Il se doute de ce qui tracasse le natté.

-« Mardi soir, j'avais rendez-vous avec Quatre pour lui monter un programme complexe d'échange d'informations entre ses sociétés et le meilleur moyen de les protéger. Nous y avons travaillé jusqu'à 4H30 du matin, mercredi. J'ai gagné un contrat et un bonne somme d'argent. »

-« Oh ! »

-« Oui oh ! »

-« Te moques pas de moi ! » Soupire le natté.

-« Je ne me moque pas. Tu ne manges pas ta mousse ? » Demande le brun constatant qu'elle est toujours intacte.

-« Si après. »

-« Après quoi ? »

-« Ca ! »

Duo passe ses deux mains dans le dos d'Heero pour le rapprocher plus près de lui. Une main remonte le long du dos du métis pour se mettre sur sa nuque. Il s'avance et dépose un baiser léger sur les lèvres fines. Yuy tire la nuque du natté plus à lui et approfondit le baiser, la main de Maxwell caresse la nuque, alors qu'un ballet de longue commence.

C'est Heero qui arrête le premier pour laisser respirer son futur amant, le sentant de plus en plus entreprenant. Il ne veut pas que Duo s'en veuille plus tard pour ne pas avoir pu respecter ce qu'il désire au fond de lui-même.

Yuy se relève et tend la mousse au natté. Il a besoin de s'éloigner pour ne pas sauter sur le natté et le tirer vers la chambre.

-« Mange. » Ordonne-t-il en partant.

Arrivé à la limite de la salle à manger, Yuy se retourne pour le voir déguster son dessert. Il lâche un soupire de bien-être. Il se sent enfin à sa place dans ce monde. Il n'a plus l'impression d'être un objet. Avec Aurore et Duo, il a l'impression d'être un humain à part entière, d'avoir de la valeur personnelle, d'être respecté pour ce qu'il est, et non pour ce qu'on veut de lui. Ce qui le soulage le plus c'est de pouvoir toujours être utile aux autres, là il peut aider ses deux personnes à se sentir bien dans leur peau.

Heero a enfin l'impression d'avoir sa vie en main de pouvoir décider de ses choix, sans qu'on lui impose une palette dans lequel il doit faire un choix, le moins mauvais, mais pas celui qu'il veut.

µµµ

Duo sent le regard du métis sur lui. Autant parfois le regard des autres l'étouffe, autant ici ça le rassure. Il a enfin expié ses fautes et va pouvoir vivre en complète harmonie, sans avoir l'impression d'aider pour compenser, d'aimer pour être aimé et surtout il a bien l'impression que cette fois il ne va plus se retrouver seul.

Heero le respect, il a bien senti qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, qu'il allait l'entraîner dans sa chambre et brûler les étapes qui les auraient construit convenablement. Il remercie le ciel que Yuy soit si compréhensif, qu'il ait compris ce qu'il veut instaurer.

Ils veulent consumer leur vie dans un amour sans limite et non consumer leur amour à la chaleur d'une passion dévorante. Ils se cherchent depuis presque quinze ans, ils peuvent bien attendre encore un peu, consolider les bases.

Ils se sentent stables pour la première fois de leur vie. Ils ont trouvé leur équilibre séparément en étant près l'un de l'autre.

Maintenant, ils vont pouvoir édifier les fondations de leur couple et le faire grandir.

**OWARI**


End file.
